


The Nineties

by WindInYourSail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba can be stubborn even in his twenties, Barba’s abusive dad who I refuse to give a name to, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Harvard dorms, I promise, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Fluff, Regretting making each chapter a month, Why did I randomly decide to start tagging my work..., Young Love, also kind of like the monthly chapters... just taking forever, currently working on a part two to turn this into a series if I ever finish part one, getting into law school, lots of nineties punk band references... I’m not even sorry, only the one brief breakup, other nineties cultural references, to stubborn to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindInYourSail/pseuds/WindInYourSail
Summary: Jocelyn Rutherford, or Jolie as she’d prefer, is the daughter of a New York business tycoon. Maintaining an identity separate from the socialites she grew up with, she easily makes friends with her new roommate, Sarah, and the attractive RA across the hall.





	1. August 1994

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have the next chapters started for my other stories but this one kept popping into my head so...

The room was small, not exactly what she had pictured but what really did she expect from a dorm room. Her roommate hadn’t arrived yet so she watched as the movers her parents had hired carried boxes in. “Rutherford?” She heard someone call. “Yes.” She replied, looking at the young man with thick dark brown hair standing in her doorway. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt untucked, with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. “Jocelyn, right? I’m Rafael Barba, the RA on this floor. I’m making rounds, seeing if anyone has questions, introducing myself to parents, that kind of thing.” “Jolie.” She replied. “I’m sorry?” He said somewhat confused by the petit blonds response. “Sorry my name, I prefer Jolie.” She smiled, blushing slightly, tugging at the shoulder of her oversized flannel shirt that had fallen off exposing most of the black midriff top she was wearing underneath. “Jolie then, your parents around?” He asked. “No.” She said, dismissively. “Oh, I can come back later.” He offered. “They are in London... or was it Frankfurt...” She replied, trailing off slightly as she tried to remember where they had gone this time. “Oh... well... do you have any questions?” He asked. “Actually yes. I’m supposed to meet with an adviser tomorrow but I can’t find the building on my map.” She said, picking up the map she had been studying from her unmade bed.

“You know you really should have your schedule set by now.” He smirked as she approached. “I do. I just focus better when I have things mapped out. We’re meeting to go over my graduation plan.” She replied. “What are you majoring in?” He asked. “Statistics.” She replied. “Exciting.” He said, sarcastically. “Can you help me find the building or not?” She questioned, rolling her eyes at his comment. He smiled and located the building on the map for her. “Thanks.” She said, highlighting it so she would be able to find it again easily. “I’ll be back around when your roommate get’s here, but if you need anything I’m just across the hall.” He said pointing to a door about twenty feet from hers. “Good to know.” She replied as he turned to leave, heading to the next dorm room. 

Jolie made her bed and started unpacking the boxes, trying to make her side of the room feel as homey as possible. She had made a pretty big dent when the quiet she was enjoying was interrupted by the chatter from a small family. “Oh Sarah, it’s perfect.” The woman who had to be Sarah’s mom said as they entered the room. The man Jolie assumed was Sarah’s dad snapped a picture and an adolescent boy rolled his eyes. “It’s a dorm room mom.” Sarah said, slightly embarrassed having noticed Jolie. “Hi. I’m Jolie.” She said introducing herself to the tall brunette. “Sarah.” Her new roommate replied, adding, “I see you were smart and got here early so your parents couldn’t embarrass you.” “Something like that.” Jolie smiled. “Can I get a picture?” Sarah’s dad asked. “Sure.” Jolie replied moving closer to Sarah. “I’m sorry, he documents everything.” Sarah said, rolling her eyes. “He must spend a small fortune on film.” Jolie quipped, secretly thinking about how nice it must be to have parents that were actually there for the big moments in your life. 

“Hi, Birch?” Rafael said poking his head back in Jolie’s dorm room. “That’s us.” Sarah’s dad said turning to face him. “I’m Rafael Barba, the RA on this floor.” He said starting his rehearsed speech but Sarah’s brother interrupted. “RA?” “Resident Advisor.” He clarified. The boy still looked confused but let it go. Jolie took note of the actually pretty decent questions Sarah’s parents asked before Rafael left again. “That’s convenient that he’s right across the hall.” Sarah’s mom said as she started to unpack the boxes Sarah’s dad and clearly annoyed younger brother were bringing in.

“I’m sorry, they can be a bit much.” Sarah said after her family finally left. “Don’t be, it’s nice.” Jolie smiled. “You’re just being polite, but I appreciate it.” Sarah smirked. “Where are you from?” Jolie asked. “Raleigh, North Carolina. You?” Sarah inquired. “Manhattan.” Jolie answered. “Are you nervous?” Sarah asked. “Not really. I mean it’s school, you go to class, study, ask questions if you need help... same as any other school.” Jolie said dismissively. “Wow. I wish I could be as calm about this as you. I constantly second guess whether or not I should even be here.” Sarah sighed. “Why?” Jolie asked. “I guess it’s the scholarship thing.” Sarah replied, shrugging slightly. “At least that’s merit based. My father had to help fund a building to get my brother in and that only worked because three generations of my family have attended.” Jolie said. “Really?” Sarah replied, curiously. “If they’re giving you money to be here you deserve to be here.” Jolie added. “Did the building thing help you?” Sarah asked mostly out of curiosity. “Probably didn’t hurt but I have my fathers work ethic, my brother’s lazy.” Jolie smiled. “So this dinner thing tonight, do you think our RA will be there?” Sarah asked lifting an eyebrow. “Not sure, but my god he’s hot, right?” Jolie said, causing them both to giggle.

Classes were going well, Jolie and Sarah had bonded pretty quickly and aside from the fact that she hadn’t heard from her parents since making arrangements to move, Jolie was pretty happy. She couldn’t believe her luck to have been roomed with someone who could actually stick to a study schedule. Everyday from four to six they both turned off all distractions and completed school work. They were both working on their respective beds when there was a knock on the door. Jolie gave Sarah a curious look before standing to answer. “Hey, how’s everything going?” Rafael asked as she opened the door. “Pretty good, how are you Sarah?” She smirked opening the door wider for him to see that Sarah was there as well. “I’m good.” She replied. “Good, good...” Rafael said pausing briefly as though he were trying to think of something else to say. “Are your parents coming for parents day in a few weeks?” He asked. “Doubtful.” Jolie replied. “What about yours Sarah?” He asked leaning into their room slightly. “They wouldn’t miss it. It’s going to be so embarrassing.” Sarah said rolling her eyes. Jolie chuckled at her response before looking back up at Rafael, slightly surprised to see him staring at her. “Ok, just getting a head count.” He said not looking away from Jolie causing her to smile awkwardly, the corners of his lips turning up as she pushed him out the door blushing, going on about needed to finish her homework.

“He checks on us a lot.” Jolie said as she sat back down on her bed. “He checks on you.” Sarah smirked. “No he doesn’t.” Jolie argued. “Sure.” Sarah replied chuckling to herself. “He has a girlfriend or something back in New York.” Jolie stated as if that should be enough proof to end Sarah’s accusation. “Yeah. Some girl from high school. No one ends up with the girl they dated in high school.” Sarah said. “Uh... Your dad did.” Jolie reminded her. “Well my parents aren’t normal.” Sarah smiled. “He told your parents this is his second year as an RA.” Jolie said, mostly thinking out loud. “So?” Sarah questioned. “I’m just saying, if they’ve made it two years long distance he’s probably not ending things anytime soon.” Jolie stated. “Or... your timings perfect.” Sarah smirked. “Whatever.” Jolie smiled, turning her attention back to her homework.


	2. September 1994

“Hey Megan, your in my Calculus class right?” Jolie asked as she and Sarah stood outside Megan’s room. “Yeah, why?” Megan replied. “I was sick last Wednesday and I was hoping I could copy your notes.” Jolie said. “Oh yeah, no problem. I need them back tonight though.” Megan said as she rummaged through her bag for her spiral. Jolie was about to thank her when they heard Rafael yelling down the hall. “Go back to New York, Yelina.” “Rafi, wait.” She called, continuing to follow him stopping only when he slammed the door in her face. Megan, Sarah, and Jolie watched the interaction from Megan’s door. “What?” Yelina snapped noticing them, muttering something in Spanish under her breath before knocking on Rafael’s door. “Rafi can we just talk.” She called. Rafael opened the door to yell at her but stopped when he noticed Jolie and instead pulled Yelina in his room. “Did either of you take Spanish in high school?” Megan asked. “She called us nosy bitches.” Sarah said, causing the three of them to giggle.

They could still hear muffled voices yelling at each other but couldn’t make out what was being said so they decided to head back to their room to study. “I told you.” Sarah smirked. “Told me what?” Jolie asked. “No one ends up with the girl from high school.” Sarah stated. “They could just be having an argument.” Jolie said. Sarah lifted her eyebrows. “A really bad argument.” Jolie added, not being able to suppress the smile on her face. “So when are you going to make your move?” Sarah asked. “And be a rebound. I don’t think so.” Jolie shook her head. “Oh come on, he likes you.” Sarah pleaded. “You don’t know that and if he does, he can make the first move, when he’s over her.” Jolie said.

It was Saturday afternoon, Sarah was at the library doing some research when Rafael knocked on their door. “Hey Rafael.” Jolie said, opening the door. “Hey, I just wanted to apologize for the argument you witnessed last week.” He said, leaning on the door frame. “No worries, you guys work it out?” She asked. Rafael chuckled softly, “There’s no working that out.” “Oh, I’m sorry.” She said softly. “Don’t be,” he sighed, “I was going to break up with her anyway, the distance was too much and she made no effort to visit. At least now I know why.” “What a bitch.” Jolie blurted. Rafael looked at her curiously. “I just mean you kind of implied that she cheated and if that’s what happened then... well... what a bitch.” Jolie said, a little softer this time. He didn’t say anything, simply smiled at her. “You want to talk?” She asked. “About the breakup? No.” He said answering his own question. “Oh, ok.” Jolie nodded, feeling stupid for asking. “Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked. “Sure, let me grab my jacket.” She smiled.

“There’s a question I’ve wanted to ask you since move in day, but I don’t want to over step.” He said. “Go for it. I assume it’s about my parents, or lack there of. You can ask whatever you want about them.” She said dismissively. “Why didn’t they drop you off? I mean you’re eighteen, it’s your first day at school, first time living away from home by yourself... Why weren’t they there?” He asked. “My father had work and my mom wanted to go shopping where ever it was he had to travel to.” Jolie sighed. “He couldn’t reschedule one week or your mom stay behind?” Rafael asked still completely puzzled. “Ah... a question I have asked myself repeatedly over the years.” She smiled before continuing, “I get my dad. His work is demanding, my mom just kind of goes where he goes. It’s what they did before we were born and since we had nannies they just continued to live the same life after. I’ve really never known anything different.” “It sounds lonely.” He sighed. “I prefer autonomous.” She smirked. “You know in Kantian moral philosophy autonomous is defined as...” He started but she finished it for him, “acting in accordance with one’s moral duty rather than one’s desires.” “Yeah.” He smiled looking slightly impressed. “I have all this freedom, but mostly I just want to accomplish the goals I have set for myself.” She sighed.

“Where have you been?” Sarah asked as Jolie walked back in their room. “Out for a walk, why?” She replied. “I am so confused on this math homework and I have a quiz tomorrow and I really need help.” Sarah said starting to panic. “Ok, first breath...” Jolie teased, “and then show me what your struggling with.” After Jolie explained limits for twenty minutes Sarah finally felt comfortable with them. “I don’t know how you enjoy math. I can’t wait until all my math credits are completed.” Sarah sighed. “I just like how reliable it is you know. You follow the steps, you get your answer. Yes, there is interpretation in some applications but the process of solving the problem is fairly stable.” Jolie stated. “You’re very strange.” Sarah stated. “Yeah, I know.” Jolie smiled. 

“Were you walking alone?” Sarah asked, a little while later. “What?” Jolie asked, somewhat confused as to what Sarah was referring too. “Earlier. You said you went for a walk. Were you alone?” Sarah smiled when she asked this time. “No.” Jolie replied, ignoring the look on Sarah’s face. “Really? Who were you with?” Sarah asked. “Rafael.” Jolie shrugged. “Uh huh.” Sarah smirked. “We’re friends.” Jolie insisted. “Sure.” Sarah nodded.


	3. October 1994

“Hey.” Sarah said, as she dropped her bag on her desk. Jolie and Rafael were sitting on Jolie’s bed watching an episode of Mad About You on the small television she kept on a rolling cart in the corner of the room. “Oooh, I totally forgot it was Thursday. Move over.” Sarah said climbing on the bed next to Jolie forcing her to squish closer to Rafael. “Sorry.” She blushed when she sat on his hand. “No worries.” He smirked, moving his hand.

Rafael had gone back to his room after Frazier ended so that Sarah and Jolie could get ready for bed. “Ok, seriously, what is up with you two?” Sarah asked, as she finished brushing her teeth. “We’re friends.” Jolie replied. “He’s always here.” Sarah stressed. “Is that a problem? I mean it’s your space too, he has a single so if you want we can hangout there sometimes.” Jolie offered, feeling bad for not having thought about Sarah. “No, I don’t care that he’s here, he’s nice. I just mean you two spend a lot of time together for friends.” She teasingly said the word friends. “Well we are.” Jolie insisted. “Alright.” Sarah smirked.

“Hey, what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?” Jolie asked Sarah as they were studying in late October. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe pick a character from a movie or something. It’s got to be simple I’m low on cash.” Sarah said. “We could do that scene from Dazed and Confused where they wear the senior shirts, you now the one I’m talking about?” Jolie suggested knowing they had just watched the movie the weekend before. “Yeah, you can be Simone and I’ll be Darla.” Sarah laughed. “Cause of our hair?” Jolie asked. “Pretty much.” Sarah replied. “Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll get the shirts made and all we have to do is get jean shorts and some knee socks.” Jolie chuckled.

“You do know it’s supposed to be in the forties tonight?” Rafael asked when Jolie emerged from her dorm room. “Yes but it’s Halloween and you dress up on Halloween.” She smiled. “There are costumes that consist of warmer clothing than a cutoff shirt and shorts.” He stated, raising an eyebrow. “I’m Simone from Dazed and Confused, Sarah is Darla. These are the most notable outfits they wore. Besides, I don’t actually plan on going outside. The party is in the dorm.” She said defending her outfit. “I suppose you have a point.” He smiled, shaking his head slightly. “What are you going as?” She asked. “I’m not dressing up.” He shrugged. “Why not?” She pouted. “Because it’s silly.” He replied, smiling when she pretended to be offended. “Come on.” She started dragging him toward his room. “Where are we going?” He asked. “To see what you have in your closet that I can turn into a costume for you.” She replied. He rolled his eyes but didn’t really put up much of a fight.

“Perfect.” She smiled pulling out a pair of black slacks, matching jacket, and a white dress shirt that he basically had for funerals and weddings at that point. “You want me to dress up like I’m going to a funeral?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. “What? I bet you look good in a suit.” She said, not noticing the corners of his lips pull up. “Oh! This is great!” She said finding a skinny black tie that he had from a brief job as a waiter. “Oh great. Now I’m going to look like a waiter.” He smirked. “No. It’s Reservoir Dogs.” She said laying it out on his bed. “I guess.” He sighed looking at the clothes she had laid out. “Ok, you get dressed and then come to my room when you’re done.” She smiled, leaving before he could argue, although she did hear him mutter something in Spanish as the door closed.

“Where’s Rafael?” Sarah asked when she reentered the room. “Changing. Can you believe he thought he was going to get away with not dressing up?” Jolie scoffed. “And he’s changing just because you told him to?” Sarah asked lifting an eyebrow. “You’re still on that? If he was interested he would have done something by now.” Jolie said, dismissing Sarah’s comment. “Fine, I’ll let it go.” Sarah smirked. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jolie opened it to find Rafael standing there. “I knew you’d look good in a suit.” She smiled, opening the door wider for him to come in. “It needs something.” Sarah said looking him up and down. “What?” Jolie asked as Sarah went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black sunglasses she got as a promotional thing at some event on campus. For a pair of cheap sunglasses they really looked similar to the ones used in the movie. “Great, now I’m not going to be able to see all night.” He said rolling his eyes. “You keep them in your pocket and when someone ask who you’re supposed to be, you pull them out. You don’t actually have to wear them all night.” Jolie smiled, adding, “but you do for the picture.” She grabbed her camera off her desk and placed it on a shelf across the room from them, setting the timer. She made the three of them take a few pictures just to be safe. Then she handed the camera to Sarah to take one of her and Rafael and then to him to take one of her and Sarah. 

They had been at the party the common area for a while when Rafael who was standing only a few feet away, noticed a guy approach Jolie. “Hey Jolie!” He spoke loudly, due to his inebriated state. “Hi Carter.” She said rolling her eyes. “You know we could have a little Dalton school reunion later.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rafael watched but didn’t react until he saw her forcibly push him off her. “Who the fuck are you?” Carter glared as Rafael moved closer to her. “Go sleep it off, Carter.” Jolie said calmly. “You want to help me?” Carter said grabbing for her again. This time Rafael put himself between them. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t.” He said, standing eye level with Carter. “Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?” Carter laughed, looking back at his friend. “My neighborhood was a little rougher than yours, believe me you and your little buddy there don’t scare me.” Rafael said flatly, continuing to stare Carter down. “Whatever. If Jolie wants to slum, let her slum. I get it. I had a fling with our housekeepers daughter one summer. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Carter smirked as he backed up. Jolie had never seen Rafael look so angry. Carter’s friend must have noticed too because he grabbed Carter by the arm and started dragging him off. “You’re wasting your time anyway, man. She doesn’t spread her legs.” Carter laughed as he was drug away.

“Rafael, I’m sorry.” Jolie said, placing her hand on his arm. “It’s not your fault.” He said, calming slightly. “Yeah but it’s my past.” She sighed. “You dated that douche?” He asked not hiding the surprise in his voice. “God no! I’ve gone to school with him since kindergarten. I mean in full disclosure we were together,” she used air quotes around the word together, “for like a month in sixth grade until he tried to stick his tongue down my throat and feel me up.” “Even at eleven he was a douche.” Rafael huffed, his eyes softening as he looked at her. “You want to go watch a movie. We can roll my tv into your room.” She suggested. “Yeah, I’m kind of done with people.” He smiled following her to the elevator.


	4. November 1994

Jolie woke up the next morning a little disoriented. It took her a few minutes to recognize the room she was in. Her television had static on the screen from where the movie had ended but no one had turned it off and Rafael’s arm was around her as they laid in a spooning position. She was tempted to lay in his arms for a bit longer but he started to stir. “Morning.” He yawned, dragging his hand across her bare stomach as he moved it to stretch. “Morning.” She smiled, sitting up on the edge of his bed. “You sleep ok?” He asked rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. I... I should get back to my room... you know... in case Sarah’s looking for me.” Jolie stammered. “Ok.” Rafael smirked.

“You little tramp!” Sarah teased as Jolie tried to sneak back into their room. “Nothing happened.” Jolie sighed. “You slept in his room.” Sarah said lifting her eyebrows. “We fell asleep while watching a movie.” Jolie explained. “Sure.” Sarah said as they heard a knock at the door. Jolie rolled her eyes and went to answer it. “Oh my god! Blake!” Jolie squealed when she saw her oldest friend standing at her doorway. “My classes for Monday were cancelled and I thought, hey Harvards only an hour and a half drive from Brown, so I decided to visit.” Blake smiled. Jolie grabbed Blake’s arm and dragged her into the room, introducing her to Sarah. “Why are you dressed like one of the girls from Dazed and Confused?” Blake asked, glancing at Jolie’s outfit. “Because she just got through with a walk of shame.” Sarah smirked. “Noooo.” Blake said, drawing out the word, looking at Jolie curiously. Jolie rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a walk of shame. We fell asleep.” “If that’s the story you’re sticking with.” Sarah smirked. “Oh, Jolie doesn’t have sex, so odds are she’s telling the truth.” Blake said bluntly. “Really?” Sarah questioned. “I don’t, not have sex, I just haven’t. I’m allowed to be particular.” Jolie shrugged. “Would you with Rafael?” Sarah snickered. “Whose Rafael?” Blake asked. “Our extremely hot RA that she feel asleep watching a movie with last night.” Sarah said putting air quotes around fell asleep. “I don’t know. He’s never even kissed me.” Jolie sighed. “I’m going to need to meet this Rafael. Do you think he’d join us for lunch?” Blake suggested. “Oh, if Jolie asks he’ll be there.” Sarah smirked.

Blake had picked a fairly pricy place for lunch and Jolie noticed both Sarah and Rafael make a face when they looked at the menu. Jolie loved her, but Blake had a tendency to forget that there were people in the world who actually had to think about money. “Hey lunch is my treat.” Jolie said. “You don’t have to do that.” Rafael sighed. “As a thank you for last night.” Jolie smiled. “Last night?” Blake said raising an eyebrow. “We ran into Carter.” Jolie scoffed. “That prick got in to Harvard?” Blake asked looking rather shocked. “I guess, or he’s visiting Casey. They were both there.” Jolie replied. “In that case, find the most expensive thing on the menu, she definitely owes you.” Blake smirked. Rafael chuckled but still didn’t look happy about her paying. “Seriously though, I’m pretty sure daddy can handle it.” Jolie said leaning in close so that only he could hear her. “Daddy?” He said, lifting an eyebrow. “Shut up.” She smirked.

“So, you two went to Dalton together?” Rafael asked. “K through eleventh.” Blake said. “Why only through eleventh?” Sarah asked. “Because someone got themselves kicked out our senior year.” Jolie replied. “Hey we couldn’t all be good little girls like you.” Blake teased. “Whatever.” Jolie rolled her eyes. “What’d you do to get kicked out?” Rafael asked. “A multitude of things over the years, but fellating Casey Maxwell, Cater’s friend you met last night, in the boys locker room is what got me sent to an all girls boarding school.” Blake said. “Were you as much of a trouble maker as Blake?” Rafael asked Jolie, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Jolie? No matter how hard I tried, she never gave into my bad influence.” Blake answered for her. “So no sexual favors on school property then?” Rafael chuckled. “Ha! If you were to tell me Jolie had never even seen a penis I’d believe you.” Blake laughed at least until Jolie kicked her under the table. Rafael covered his mouth with his napkin to hide his chuckle.

Rafael begged off to finish some school work when they got back to the dorm. “You were right about him being hot. You know if you’re not going to...” Blake started to tease as she plopped down on Jolie’s bed. “I will hurt you.” Jolie interrupted. “I’m kidding. You know I’d never, but I do approve.” Blake smirked. “Too bad there’s nothing to approve of.” Jolie sighed. “You’re both idiots.” Blake remarked. “I know. They both like each other but neither will tell the other.” Sarah added. “Well he better, because there’s no way Jolie will make the first move.” Blake said. “You two know I’m still here, right?” Jolie said rolling her eyes.

Jolie was heading back to her room the Wednesday before Thanksgiving with her arms full of grocery bags. “Oh good you’re still here. I wanted to say bye before you headed home for the holiday.” Rafael said as they almost ran into each other. “Oh, I’m not going home.” She sighed. “Oh, well then I’ll see you around.” He smiled. “You’re staying too?” She asked perking up a bit. “Yeah the school pays time and a half if you work holidays so I’m taking the morning shift.” He replied. “You expect to be busy?” She questioned. “Doubt it. The campus is mostly cleared out as it is.” He said. “I may come keep you company then.” She smiled, turning to finish her path to her room.

“Is this all you do?” Jolie asked as she sat at the dorms information desk with Rafael. “Pretty much. That’s why I normally bring something to work on. Occasionally someone will have a question but mostly I do homework.” Rafael replied. “There has to be a more interesting job on campus.” She said, spinning in one of the desk chairs. “Probably but this one gives a paycheck on top of covering room and board, otherwise there’s no way I would have tolerated being a RA for a second year.” He replied. “What? Do us lowly little freshman annoy you?” She chuckled. “Present company excluded, yes.” He smirked, causing her to blush.

“Why didn’t you go home for the holiday, I know it’s not so you could get an extra sixteen dollars on your check?” Jolie asked, after she got bored with the required reading for her history class. “My dad’s being... well, my dad. My mom’s defending him as usual and she invited Alex over whose bringing Yelina. I just didn’t want to be around all of that so I stayed.” He said. “You’re mom invited the guy your ex cheated on you with?” Jolie blurted. “It’s more complicated than that. Alex is like family. Our families do a lot together.” He tried to explain. “Are you still upset over Yelina?” She asked. “No. I was never really upset over her. I was planning on breaking up with her anyway. I was just pissed to find out they had been sleeping together.” He shrugged. “Oh.” She nodded. “Why didn’t you go home?” He asked, changing the subject. “I’d rather be here than alone in an empty house.” She replied. “Where are your parents this time?” He questioned. “Munich, I think.” She shrugged. “What time do you get off?” Jolie asked, checking her watch. “In an hour.” He replied. “Ok. I’m going to run an errand, meet me at my room when you’re through.” Jolie said as she stood up. “Ok.” He smiled.

Jolie smiled when there was a knock at her door. “Hey.” Rafael said. “Come in.” She said, opening the door so he could enter. “Are you planing on eating your weight in sugar?” He asked, looking at the massive amount of junk food she had spread around the room. “Oh, this is just my Thanksgiving ritual. I bought extra so there’s plenty for both of us.” She smiled. “It looks like enough for the whole floor.” He smirked. “I rented a bunch of movies too.” She smiled.

They were curled up under a blanket on her bed watching a movie they had both seen. “Eating a ton of junk food and watching movies is your Thanksgiving ritual?” Rafael asked. “Yeah. My mom was born and grew up in London so it’s never really been an important holiday for her and my dad, well he’s always working so we’ve never really done anything for Thanksgiving. Since my brother and I were always off from school, we would get a bunch of junk food and have a movie marathon.” Jolie shrugged, opening a bag of chips and offering him some. He took a chip and smiled, leaning towards her slightly. She didn’t notice and instead got up to switch out the movies causing him to roll his eyes. “What do you want, Sleepless in Seattle or Tombstone?” She asked holding up the two different tapes. “Sleepless in Seattle, I want to actually watch Tombstone.” He replied, trailing off as he spoke the last part. “What?” She asked, having not heard what he said past Sleepless in Seattle. “Nothing.” He smirked as she climbed back on the bed next to him. He leaned in to kiss her again but she remained oblivious, reaching past him to grab an open bag of gummy worms. He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled through his nose. “Jolie.” He said, gently placing his hands on her arms to keep her from moving. “Yeah.” She said, looking up at him while chewing on a gummy worm. “Can you hold still?” He smirked not giving her time to answer as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her stomach did little flip flops as she eagerly returned his kiss. It wasn’t long before they were horizontal on her bed making out. His arms wrapped around her while her fingers ran through his hair. She felt his hands trace along her sides as his weight pressed against her. His hand gently grazed over the thin material of her tank top as it started to roam, brushing against the side of her breast before making its way down to the waist band of her pajama bottoms. “Rafael.” She panted as he ran is fingers along the elastic band. “Yes.” He hummed against her ear as he kissed her neck. “I like you and I want to kiss you, but I’m keeping my clothes on until I know what we’re doing.” She said as he continued to kiss her. “Fair enough.” He smirked moving his hand from her waist band and his lips back to hers.

“Morning.” Rafael smirked as Jolie stirred next to him. “Morning.” She said blushing slightly. “Can I take you out for breakfast?” He asked. “Yes.” She smiled. They spent the remainder of the weekend together, mostly horizontal in her room. “Rafael?” She panted between kisses Sunday afternoon. “Yes.” He replied, still kissing her. “I like you.” She said as he kissed her neck. “I like you too.” He said, moving back to her lips. “No, I mean I really like you.” She said pulling back from his kiss. Rafael smiled at her. “What?” She asked, pushing her bottom lip up. “You’re really cute when you want something.” He smirked. “What is it you think I want?” She asked. “To know how I feel about what we’re doing?” He smiled. “You could just tell me.” She said. “Well considering I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I met you I was kind of hoping this could be an exclusive thing.” He smirked. “So I could call you my boyfriend.” She questioned. “I might be offended if you didn’t.” He smiled, pressing his lips back into hers. They were both engrossed in kissing the other when Sarah got back. “Finally.” She blurted as she opened the door. Both Rafael and Jolie chuckled before sitting up to talk with Sarah, neither wanting to make her feel like a third wheel.


	5. December 1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long but I wanted to keep with each chapter being a month.

“Have you two... you know?” Sarah asked as she got bored studying for her history final. “No. I’ve thought about it, but I’m really anxious.” Jolie sighed. “Have you told him you haven’t?” Sarah questioned. “No.” Jolie said meekly. “You need to.” Sarah advised. “Are you sure? I mean he lets me set the pace. He may already assume.” Jolie rattled. “Believe me you’re going to want him to know for your first time.” Sarah looked at her. “Is it going to hurt that much?” Jolie asked looking rather concerned. “Not that bad but you do want him to be gentle.” Sarah replied. “It’s going to be so embarrassing to tell him.” Jolie whined. “Why? You’re eighteen. A lot of people wait until they’re out of high school to have sex. It’s probably the more mature thing to do.” Sarah said. “You didn’t.” Jolie replied. “Yes, but I dated the same guy for over two years. Truly we only broke up because we ended up at schools on opposite sides of the country. He’s the only guy I’ve been with and I’m in no rush to find someone new.” Sarah explained. Jolie took a deep breath. “What do I even say? Oh by the way I have no idea when you’ll actually get laid again seeing as I’m terrified of your penis being inside me.” Jolie sighed. “Well hopefully not that.” Sarah laughed. “Thanks.” Jolie muttered.

Finals had kept them all really busy. Jolie hadn’t seen Rafael except for an occasional dinner in the dining hall seeing as when they had tried to study together, they proved to be to much of a distraction for the other. “Hey.” Jolie said when she opened her door to find Rafael standing there. “You finished your last final this morning, right?” He asked his eyes twinkling. “Yeah. You’re done too?” She questioned. “Yep.” He smirked. “Your room?” She smiled, lifting her eyebrows. He didn’t say anything just took her hand, almost dragging her to his room.

Once inside, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, walking her backwards toward his bed. He climbed on top of her as they made out, his hands moved beneath her shirt to unclasp her bra. She helped him remove it from under her shirt before pulling him back to her lips. He reached underneath her shirt, gently touching her as his kissed moved lower down her neck. Pulling her shirt up he took one of her nipples in his mouth, tonguing it gently as she moaned. One of his hands reached under her skirt and tugged at her underwear. “Raf.” She panted, shifting slightly, pushing his hand away. “Ok.” He breathed moving his attention back to her upper half. 

They had been messing around for a while when his hand moved back down to her underwear. He didn’t try to remove them this time, but instead ran his fingers under the elastic. When she didn’t stop him he slid his finger along her slit. Her body twitched slightly but she continued kissing him so he pressed his finger harder against her and started to tease her clit. The more she moaned the faster he messaged her, his lips barely leaving hers. He felt her grip his hair as her breathing became labored, pulling away from his lips as she buckled beneath him. He lightly touched her and her whole body jerked. He smirked as he slid his hand back up to her side, pressing his lips to hers again. “You ok?” He asked as she laid in his arms. “I am.” She smiled.

She was using his chest as a pillow, tracing shapes on his stomach, thinking that now would be a good time to bring up her virginity but chickened out, asking about Christmas instead. “Are you going to be in New York for Christmas?” “Unfortunately.” He sighed. “You don’t want to go home for Christmas?” She asked. “I do, just not for the whole break. I wish I could just show up for the whole Christmas thing and then leave.” He said. “Oh.” She really didn’t know what else to say and was afraid to ask why he didn’t want to go home, thinking that it might be because Alex would be bringing Yelina again. “What are you doing for Christmas?” He asked. “I’m going to the Hamptons.” She replied. “Your family finally getting together?” He questioned. “No, we haven’t done a real Christmas since I stopped believing in Santa. My parents will be someplace warm. I go to the Hamptons because it’s deserted. Somehow being surrounded by people in the city makes me feel even lonelier than when I’m completely alone, if that makes any sense.” She sighed. “You couldn’t join your parents?” He asked. “I could but I actually like Christmas. The whole decorating the tree thing, making cookies with Tess, even the cold weather.” She smiled. “Who’s Tess?” He asked. “My nanny growing up. I mean she hasn’t been my nanny for years but she still drives out a few days before Christmas to bake cookies with me every year.” She replied. 

“So it’s just going to be you for a few weeks?” He asked. “Yep, I will go into the city to meet up with Blake for New Years.” She smiled. “Don’t let her get you into trouble.” He smirked. “You could join us, since you’ll be there.” She suggested, resting her chin on his chest so she could see his face. “I’d like that.” He said, smiling at her. “The Hamptons isn’t that far, would you want to do Christmas dinner with my family?” He asked. “You know, if you wanted, you could join me in the Hamptons and we could go to your family thing together if you didn’t want to spend the whole break there.” She said. “I have to be there for Midnight Mass.” He sighed. “I don’t mind.” She smiled. “Yes but... my dad... I just don’t want you having to deal with him longer than you have to.” He stated. “I can always sleep at my house. You can too if you want.” She suggested. “That might actually make this bearable.” He smiled, pulling her to his lips.

“Thanks for dropping me off at the airport.” Sarah said as she climbed out of Jolie’s town car. “Of course.” Jolie replied giving her a hug as the driver pulled her bag from the trunk. “You two have fun over the holiday.” Sarah said leaning down to speak to Rafael as well. “You too.” Rafael smiled. Jolie climbed back in the car after Sarah entered the airport. “How long is this drive again?” Rafael sighed. “Almost five hours.” She said, smiling when he rolled his eyes. 

“Your parents own this place or did you rent it?” He asked as they entered the rather large home nestled on the shoreline. “They own it.” She said, dismissively, setting her bag down. There was an undecorated tree lit up in the living room, by a large picture window overlooking the beach. Plastic bins containing decorations sat in the floor nearby and a small pile of neatly wrapped present were piled underneath. “Did Christmas elves get here before us?” He smirked. “My parents may not be here but they know I am. They always have the place set up before I get here.” She smiled, grabbing a movie off the coffee table and putting it in the VCR. “Miracle on Thirty Fourth Street?” He questioned, lifting an eyebrow. “It is Christmas time.” She replied rolling her eyes on her way to open a box of decorations. 

He helped her decorate the tree, questioning a few of the ornaments that had clearly been made, at one point, by a younger Jolie. Together, they made grill cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner, sitting in the breakfast nook to eat since it overlooked the water. “This house is kind of amazing.” He said as she showed him around. “This is my room but you can have whatever room you want.” She smiled as they stood in the doorway of her childhood room in her family’s summer home. “I’d like to have you in my arms while I sleep. What room can that happen in?” He smirked. “This one.” She said her voice hitching slightly. “I’ll bring our stuff up.” He said, giving her a kiss before making his way to get their things.

Jolie was still asleep when Rafael woke a few days before Christmas. He let her sleep as he snuck out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to start some coffee. He was startled when a woman roughly his grandmother’s age screamed as he entered the kitchen. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m here with Jolie.” He said not quite knowing who the woman he was talking to was. “Jolie invited you?” The woman said curiously looking him up and down. “Yes, she’s asleep but I can go get her if you want.” He suggested. “No, let her sleep. I’m Tess by the way.” She replied. “Rafael.” He said, introducing himself. 

“Yay! You’re here.” Jolie squealed as she rushed past Rafael to hug Tess. “How’s school?” Tess asked. “Great. I love my classes and most of my professors. The people have been kind of great too.” Jolie smiled, glancing at Rafael. “I’m so glad.” Tess said. “How are Jack and Rachel and the grandkids?” Jolie asked. “Great. You know I just got another one.” Tess smiled. “I’m going to let you guys catch up and run take a shower.” Rafael said, excusing himself. “You’ve got a man here.” Tess smirked, giving Jolie a curious look after Rafael was out of earshot. “I do.” Jolie blushed. “I’ve never known you to even mention boys and all of sudden you’re spending Christmas with one?” She questioned, side eying her. “He’s different.” Jolie smiled. “I see.” Tess smirked.

Jolie went to shower when Rafael returned. “Can I help with anything?” Rafael asked as Tess was gathering the things they would need to make cookies. “Sure.” She said, directing him on where cookie sheets, parchment paper, and other supplies they would need were. “She’s different you know, not like the rest of her family.” Tess said as they worked. “I kind of gathered that.” He smiled. “Don’t take that to mean she doesn’t love her family. Her father is probably her favorite person on the planet, she just rarely gets to see him.” Tess added. “Good to know.” Rafael replied, not really expecting Jolie to be so fond of the father she never saw. “She’s special.” Tess noted. “Yes she is.” Rafael concurred. The way he said it made Tess smile. “Are we ready to bake cookies?” Jolie asked as she reentered the kitchen. “Just about.” Tess smiled as she watched Jolie and Rafael interact with each other playfully.

“Here.” Jolie said handing Rafael the last cookie from the plate of cookies she had decided to eat for breakfast. “You don’t want it?” He asked. “I can’t eat anymore sugar.” She replied, making a face. “I don’t think I’ve every heard you say those words.” He chuckled. “Do you want it?” She asked still holding the plate. “Not really.” He smiled. “Ok.” She said, placing the plate on the coffee table. Rafael got up and pulled something out from under the tree. “I got you something. I thought maybe since we were heading into the city later tonight, you could open it now instead of around my whole family tomorrow.” He suggested. “Ok. I got you something too.” She smiled grabbing something from under the tree as well.

She handed hers to him first and refused to take his gift until he opened it. It was a silver watch that was fairly simple in design, something he would have picked out for himself. “Thanks, it’s really nice.” He smiled, taking it out of the box. She helped him put it on before excepting the gift from him. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. He had a little round silver charm engraved with the word autonomous and had it put on a necklace. “You like it?” He asked. “I love it.” She smiled, turning so he could clasp it for her. “The word just seemed to have some meaning to you.” He added. “It does.” She smiled pressing her lips to his. Their kiss on the couch was getting heated when she stood and held her hand out to him. “Where are we going?” He asked, standing to follow her. “My room.” She smiled.

He pulled her against him when they entered, his hands pressed against the small of her back. His lips only leaving hers when he pulled her tank top off. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra that morning so he gently touched her breast while she pulled his shirt off. His hands moved lower, running along the waist band of her pajama pants. She didn’t stop him when he hooked his thumbs under the elastic and started to tug them down. Instead, she helped, sitting on the bed so they could easily be removed. He inhaled as he licked his lower lip, watching her inch backwards on the bed underneath him. He was still in his pajama pants but she could feel him as he laid between her legs kissing her. His kissed moved lower, down her neck, her chest, her stomach, her inner thigh. She looked down to see him looking back at her, his head between her legs, when she felt his tongue lick her. He smirked to himself when she moaned as her head went back to the bed and continued tonguing her center. Her eyes shot open when he thrust two fingers into her. Nothing had ever been inside her, but once the initial shock was gone it felt good so she went with it, moaning louder now. He kept up the pace until he felt her back arch off the bed and her breathing become erratic. Slowly he moved his kisses back up to her lips.

“Rafael?” She panted as he laid beside her. “Yeah.” He hummed in her ear. “Did you bring a condom?” She asked, turning to look at him. “I did, but we don’t have to.” He smiled, running hand through her hair. “I want to.” She breathed, pulling him to her lips. “Are you sure?” He asked. She nodded. He gave her another quick kiss before he move to his bag to get a condom. She watched as he removed his remaining clothes before joining her back in bed pulling the covers over them. “Have you done this before?” He asked, having assumed the answer for a while. “No.” She whispered, shaking her head. “Are you absolutely sure you want to?” He asked, looking her in the eyes. “Yes.” She nodded. He opened the condom and rolled it on, moving between her legs. Noticing she looked scared he added, “If you want me to stop, just tell me. Ok?” She half smiled and nodded. 

He lined himself up and gently pushed the tip in as he kissed her. She made a little yelp as he pushed further in so he stopped and waited for a moment before continuing. It didn’t feel good but not as bad as she had built it up in her head so she relaxed a little. He pushed a little further but felt like he hit a barrier. Pulling back slightly he pushed slightly harder than he would have liked, causing her to let out a short scream. “I’m sorry.” He said looking at her. “It’s ok.” She assured him. He pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her again, gently pushing in again. Her moans were not those of pleasure as her insides felt like they were burning or tearing, she couldn’t pin point the pain and while not unbearable, it wasn’t pleasant. After what felt like an eternity for both of them he bottomed out. “You still ok?” He asked. “Yeah.” She said with a quick nod.

He gave her sometime to adjust before he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. She grimaced slightly before pulling his lips back to hers to give her something else to think about besides the discomfort. Either she was adjusting to him or the distraction of kissing him worked, slowly it started to hurt less. As her moans began to sound more like those of pleasure, Rafael pumped faster. She felt his thrust become more intentional as he grunted a few times before collapsing his weight against her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caught his breath. “I’m going to go get rid of this. I’ll be right back. Ok?” He said, placing his hand on her cheek. “Ok.” She nodded. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, after he crawled back under the covers. “I’m good.” She smiled. “I hate that it hurt.” He sighed, pulling her closer to him. “It would have hurt no matter what and I definitely didn’t want to have sex with anyone else.” She smirked. He kissed her forehead and held her in her bed for a while. “What time do we need to meet up with your family tonight?” She asked. “They want to do dinner at eight.” He sighed. She grabbed his wrist to look at the time. “I need to shower so I have time to do my hair.” She said, starting to move. “Yeah, we should get going I guess.” He grumbled. 

Jolie’s town car dropped them off at his parents house in the Bronx around seven thirty. “Rafi, hi.” His mother said as she hugged him. “Mami this is my girlfriend, Jolie. Jolie this is my mom, Lucia.” He said introducing them. “It’s nice to meet you.” Jolie said with a little wave. “You too.” Lucia replied, inviting them further in the home. “Where’s dad?” Rafael asked. “He’s being your father and locked himself in that back room.” Catalina, his grandmother, said rolling her eyes. “Is he going to join us for dinner?” Rafael asked. “I’ll take him a plate later.” Lucia muttered as she went back into the kitchen. “Jolie, this is my abuelita, Catalina.” Rafael smiled as he introduced them.

The four of them sat at the kitchen table and chatted, while his dad ate in the back room. “How did you meet?” Lucia asked. “She lives in the dorm, mami.” Rafael replied. “Oh and how long have you dating?” Lucia asked. “I little over a month now.” Jolie smiled. “That’s not a very long time to be bringing her home for Christmas, Rafael.” Lucia spoke in Spanish. “What does that matter? I want her here.” He replied in Spanish. “Leave the boy alone.” Catalina interjected, also in Spanish. Jolie watched the interaction, feeling pretty sure that they were talking about her. “Where did you grow up?” Lucia asked, turning her attention back to Jolie. “Manhattan.” Jolie answered. “More specific.” Lucia said. “The upper east side.” Jolie replied. “That’s where you two are staying tonight?” She asked. “Yes, mami.” Rafael said. “Hmmm.” Lucia hummed. “Are you Catholic?” Lucia asked. “Jesus, mami.” Rafael exclaimed. “It’s not a judgement, just a question.” Lucia said. “I am.” Jolie answered before Rafael said anything else. “You are?” Rafael asked, a little shocked at her answer. “My whole life.” Jolie smirked. Lucia smiled for the first time since they had arrived.

Rafael’s father didn’t say anything to Rafael or Jolie when he finally exited the room to go to Mass. Rafael and Jolie followed behind his grandmother, mother and father as they walked the eight blocks to the church. It had been a while since Jolie had attended a Mass but the routine came back to her easily. She noticed Yelina sitting with a guy around Rafael’s age, in a pew not too far from them. Rafael noticed Jolie glance toward Yelina and took her hand in his to bring her focus back to him. “It’s a small community.” He whispered. She nodded.

“Hey, Rafi!” The guy who Yelina had been sitting next to called as they started to leave the church. “Hi, Alex.” Rafael replied. “I just wanted to see if we were still good, you know, we’ve known each other our whole lives.” Alex said. “We’re fine Alex.” Rafael nodded as Yelina joined them. “Hi, I’m Yelina.” She said introducing herself to Jolie as she practically wrapped herself around Alex’s arm. “I’m Jolie.” She replied. “We have to go.” Rafael said as he heard his mom call out for them from across the church. “Will we see you tomorrow?” Yelina asked. “Yeah.” Rafael half sighed, as he guided Jolie towards his parents.

“That was fun.” Rafael said sarcastically as they entered her parents penthouse. “I’m pretty sure your mom hates me but your father was pleasant.” Jolie said the last bit sarcastically. “My mother doesn’t hate you and trust me, it’s better that he didn’t say anything. He’s less pleasant when he opens his mouth.” Rafael sighed. “What time do we have to be there tomorrow?” Jolie asked looking at the clock. “Not until three.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank goodness. I need sleep.” She smiled, guiding him to her room. “This is were you grew up?” He asked as they laid in bed, in a room that could easily have been the size of the one bedroom apartments in his parents building. “Yep.” Jolie sighed. 

“Hello?” Jolie said groggily as she answered the phone on the night stand next to her bed. “Hi Daddy!” She almost squealed as she hopped out of bed. “Yes. Merry Christmas to you too. Oh, I know...” Rafael watched her as she excitedly left the room speaking to her father. He knew that Tess had said she loved her father but he really hadn’t expected her to be so giddy. 

The dinner at Rafael’s parents had been going well. More people were there than she had expected but it helped make it so they could keep a low profile and not be bombarded with questions, and easier for her to avoid Alex and Yelina. After dinner, everyone was sitting around folding tables talking. Lucia started to clear dishes so Jolie offered to help. “Thank you.” Lucia smiled as they carried plates into the kitchen. Lucia was putting leftovers in Tupperware while Jolie washed dishes, when they heard yelling from the other room. Rafael’s father had finally decided to speak. “You think you’re so much better than the rest of us. Going off to your fancy school and bringing home your little rich girl.” His dad muttered in Spanish. “Excuse me?” Rafael barked. “You heard me. Ever since you left for that place you’ve acted better than everyone. No wonder you couldn’t make it with Yelina.” His dad continued, gesturing toward where Yelina was sitting. Rafael got up to leave not wanting to listen to his father anymore. “That’s right leave and take your cash cow with you.” His dad yelled. “That girl in there, that you know nothing about, is the most amazing person I have ever met and I can guarantee that has nothing to do with money. I love her and I will not sit here and listen to you speak of something you have no clue about. I don’t think I’m better than where I came from but I know I’m better than you.” Rafael yelled back. The whole conversation taking place in Spanish.

Lucia looked at Jolie who was still quietly washing dishes. She knew they were fighting but she had no idea what was being said. Rafael bursted into the kitchen. “I’m sorry mami, but I can’t deal with him.” Rafael said, giving her a hug before taking Jolie’s hand and walking her out of the apartment. “What was that about?” Jolie asked as they stepped outside. “My father always thinking that I think I’m better than everyone because I got into Harvard.” Rafael sighed. “He does realize that that’s an accomplishment, right?” Jolie smiled, trying to cheer him up. “You’d think. I just needed to get out of there.” He sighed, continuing to hold her hand as they walked for a little while before sitting on a bench in a park. “I used to play here as a kid, with Alex and our friend Eddie.” He said looking around. “Was it nicer then.” She asked looking at the broken swings. “No, but when you’re a kid your imagination is better and you can make do with what you have.” Rafael smirked. Jolie squeezed his hand and smiled. “We gotta go.” Rafael croaked as a small group of guys entered the park from the opposite side. Jolie noticed and didn’t object when Rafael started pulling her along beside him as they quickly walked away from the park. 

“Where’s the fire?” They heard one of the guys cackle as they followed. “Shit.” Rafael muttered pulling her faster behind him. “Rafael.” Jolie said, trying to get his attention. He kept looking forward, dragging her behind him. “Raf, my car.” She said a bit more forcefully this time. He turned to see her town car pacing them. They quickly made their way to the car, he opened the door for her and climbed inside. “How did your car get here?” He asked after a few minutes. “It’s more of a security service than a car service. I’m always within sight once I leave a building.” Jolie explained. “You have a security detail?” He asked, furrowing his brow. “My father feels it’s just better all around to prevent me from being taken and held for ransom than to have to try to get me back.” She sighed. “Ransom?” He questioned. “It happens. My father just never wants it to happen to me. I think the whole Patty Hearst thing had an impact on him. It happened two years before they had me while my brother was still small and my father worked closely with the family for a while. He’d rather be safe than sorry.” She replied. “Your fathers Malcolm Rutherford?” He asked, connecting the dots between what he knew about her and what he had read about Malcolm Rutherford. “Yes.” She sighed, she could tell he was thinking. “That guy’s intense.” He said. “He can be.” She nodded.

“So at school, are they following you?” He asked. “Not exactly.” Jolie chuckled, before continuing, “I mean they’re around but it’s more subtle than that.” “Do they report back to your father?” He asked, his brow furrowed and bottom lip pushed up slightly. “On my safety.” She said. “But they know who I am, that you’re visiting my family... that I’ve been with you, staying with you I mean.” He questioned, almost sounding concerned. “Yes, but because I told them, not because they heard it from anyone else.” She replied, taking his hand in hers. “Did they run a background check on me?” He asked. “I have no idea and I really don’t want to know.” She sighed, looking a little sad. Rafael noticed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her.

“You look happy.” Blake said as she sat on the terrace with Jolie. Rafael had decided to take a nap while they caught up since he wasn’t sure how late they’d be up that night. “I am.” Jolie smiled. “How happy?” Blake smirked. Jolie turned red and looked away from her. “Dude! You little hooch!” Blake exclaimed. “Shut up.” Jolie whispered, looking around to make sure Rafael hadn’t appeared. “What, does he not know?” Blake laughed. Jolie glared at her. “How was it?” Blake asked. “Painful.” Jolie sighed. “Not the first time. How has it been since? I mean he looks like he’d be good.” Blake inquired. “There’s only been the one time.” Jolie replied. “Well that sucks. You really need to do it again. I promise it gets better.” Blake smiled. “I will, it only happened a week ago.” Jolie said. “Maybe you should do it tonight. You can skip my party. I won’t hold against you.” Blake suggested. “I want to go to your party, but maybe we’ll sneak out early.” Jolie smiled. “That’s my girl.” Blake grinned as Jolie turned pink again. 

“What’s he working with?” Blake asked after they had sat in silence for a moment. “What?” Jolie asked, confused by the question. “His package,” Blake lifted her eyebrows a couple times, “is he big, average... you know?” “I really don’t have anything to compare him to.” Jolie said waiting to avoid this question all together. “Yeah but you saw it, so...” Blake pressed. “It wasn’t small... I mean I wouldn’t want to know what large was if he was small.” Jolie said her face red again. “Ok... When he was hard, where did it come to?” Blake asked, despite Jolie’s discomfort with the subject. “What do you mean?” Jolie questioned. Blake moved her hand down her thigh trying to get her to estimate his length. “Jeez.” Jolie scoffed. “Come on, I’m your best friend. We’re supposed to talk about these things.” Blake grinned. “Fine, here I guess.” Jolie said, pointing to a little less than half way down her thigh. “There on him or that length on you?” Blake asked a little more serious now. “Him, why?” Jolie questioned. “He’s just taller than you, so that distance would be longer on him.” Blake replied. “So...” Jolie clipped. “Just... damn. No wonder it hurt.” Blake chuckled as Jolie threw the pillow from her chair at her.

Blake had left to go home and get ready. Jolie had gotten dressed in a blue and gray plaid mini skirt, a long sleeved black midriff, and black boots that came to her knees. “You’re going to be cold.” Rafael said as she approached him. “That’s what jackets are for.” She smirked. “You want me to be cold too?” He asked as she rolled up the sleeves of his blue button up shirt. “No, you just look good with you shirt sleeves rolled up.” She smiled wrapping his arms around her when she finished. “You like my forearms?” He questioned, lifting one eyebrow. “Since the first day I met you.” She smiled, pulling him down to kiss her.

“What are you drinking?” Rafael asked as Jolie approached him with a martini glass in her hand. “The bartender called it a flirtini, I asked for something sweat,” she smiled, taking a small sip, “What’s yours?” “Open bar, top shelf booze... I decided to try scotch.” He smirked. “How is it?” She asked. “You want a sip?” He offered, handing her his glass. She took a tiny sip and made a face. “That’s disgusting.” “Probably not as bad as yours.” He chuckled.

They ventured around Blake’s party for a bit, Jolie introducing him to people she knew. “Her parents just let her do this?” Rafael asked as they found a quiet space in the study. “Yeah, I’ve never understood that either. Mine give me a lot of space but if I threw a party in their house and charged it to my credit card they’d lose it.” She replied, shaking her head. “Did I see that Carter guy earlier? I though she didn’t like him.” He asked. “Yes but she fools around with his friend Casey, and where Casey goes, Carter goes.” Jolie said rolling her eyes. “Your world is very different than mine.” He said softly. “You want to get out of here?” She asked. “I wasn’t trying to get you to leave. It was just an observation.” He said. “Yeah, but I’m kind of partied out. I didn’t even like half these people when I went to school with them. Besides my place has a better view of the Central Park fireworks.” Jolie smiled.

“How many drinks did you have?” Rafael asked as Jolie pulled him on top of her. She smiled and looked up at him. “Just the one. Why?” “Just checking.” He smirked, resuming their kiss. He reached his hand down, grazing her inner thigh with his fingertips before sliding them into her underwear. She moaned against his lips as he touched her arching against him when he pushed two fingers in and moved his thumb to her clit. “Raf.” She gasped, gripping his hair as her body involuntarily tried to jerk away from his hand. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, continuing to stroke her. She started to say something but she couldn’t, instead her whole body convulsed beneath him. Once he knew she had finished, he removed his hand from her, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. “You had more than one condom, right?” She asked. “I do.” He smirked. 

When he returned from his bag she started unbuttoning his shirt. “Jolie, I...” He breathed against her neck as he kissed her having removed their clothing. “Yes.” She panted between kisses. “Nothing.” He quavered, instead climbing between her legs. She looked up at him as he rolled the condom on. He pressed his lips to hers, sinking himself inside her. She moaned but not out of pain this time. “You ok?” He asked when he was fully in. “Yes.” She smiled, cupping her hand on his cheek. He kissed her as he began to thrust in and out, his left arm supporting him while his right hand caressed her face and neck. After a bit he pulled out and rolled to his back. “You take control.” He said, pulling her on top of him and guiding her as she sat down. She moaned as he filled her and began to ride him a little awkwardly at first, his hands resting on her hips. Once she had established a pretty good rhythm he placed his thumb on her. She gasped at the contact but was soon moaning at his touch. Her movement became more erratic and she collapsed on his chest, his thumb still moving against her. Rafael listened to her moans, only removing his hand when he felt her tighten around him. Grabbing her hips he grunted a couple more thrust into her as he came. She laid on his chest for a while before he pulled out and went to dispose of the condom. Crawling back into her bed he pulled her into his arms. “I think we missed the fireworks.” He smirked as they laid there. “I’m pretty sure they’ll do it again next year.” She smiled, pulling him back to her lips


	6. January 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little away from me...

“My mom wants to have lunch.” Rafael said after he got off the phone. He had called to check in since he hadn’t spoken to her since he stormed out Christmas Day. “Ok. Just the two of you?” Jolie asked. “No.” He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist. “Are you sure. I really don’t think she likes me.” Jolie sighed. “She does.” Rafael smiled. “You’re sweet but they think I’m just a spoiled little rich girl and I can’t really blame them. I’ve had everything in life pretty much handed to me.” She shrugged, casting her gaze out the window. “Do you want to know her exact words?” He asked. “I don’t know, do it?” Jolie said glumly. “She told me not to listen to my father. That you were always welcomed in her home.” The corners of his eyes crinkling as he continued. “and I’m quoting now, that little tramp was always too full of herself to ever offer to help with anything.” “What does that even mean?” Jolie sighed. “You have no idea how far the simple act of offering to help clean up after dinner went with my mami.” He smiled. “Is your dad going to be there?” She asked not really knowing what to think of his father. “No I wouldn’t be going if he was going.” Rafael huffed. “What’s his deal anyway?” She inquired. “Growing up he could be physically abusive to my mom when he drank. That stopped when Eddie taught me how to throw a punch in high school, not that it stopped him from being verbally abusive. He’s gotten better since he got sick, but now mami just spends her time defending him. Like she owes him something.” He sighed. “I’m sorry Raf.” She said, turning to face him, tightly pulling him against her. “It is what it is.” He stated, his turn to gaze out the window.

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant. It was a restaurant Jolie had never been to but had made a mental note of the location so she could come back. “I wanted to apologize.” Lucia said when Rafael excused himself to go to the restroom. “It’s ok.” Jolie replied, not wanting to make his mother feel bad after how nice she had been during lunch. “No, it’s not. The things my husband said are not sentiments that are shared by the rest of our family.” Lucia pressed. “It doesn’t really matter what he said, I couldn’t understand him anyway.” Jolie sighed. “It does matter that you know how I feel.” Lucia stressed. “So you wouldn’t prefer him to be with Yelina?” Jolie timidly asked the question she feared the answer to most. “Yelina deserves Alex. That boy will do something amazing with his life but his moral compass doesn’t point as due north as Rafi’s. Yelina never deserved my Rafi.” Lucia huffed slightly, mostly at the idea of her son still dating Yelina. She had seen her and Alex hanging around together for a while before the break up and was relieved when Rafael had told her it was over.

“How long have you two been back?” Sarah asked as she entered the dorm room to find Jolie and Rafael on Jolie’s bed watching a movie. “A few days.” Jolie replied, getting up to help Sarah drag her luggage in. “How was New York?” Sarah asked. “Eventful.” Rafael huffed as he got up. “I’m going to go, give you some time to catch up.” He smiled giving Jolie a kiss on his way out. “What was that about?” Sarah asked after he left. “Christmas dinner at his parents got a little heated.” Jolie sighed giving Sarah a please don’t ask about it look. “Ok... So three weeks sleeping in a house together with no parents around... Did you two...” Sarah smirked lifting her eyebrows. “Seriously.” Jolie sighed, her bright pink face not going unnoticed by Sarah. “My god you did. I was just joking.” Sarah laughed. “Whatever, I was probably going to tell you anyway.” Jolie sighed. “Uhhh... probably? You better have been planning on telling me. How was it?” Sarah grinned. “This question again.” Jolie huffed. “What?” Sarah asked furrowing her brow. “I hung out with Blake over New Years.” Jolie explained, rolling her eyes. “So...” Sarah pressed. “It was good. I mean the first time was a bit more painful than I would have liked but it got better after that.” Jolie said. “How much better?” Sarah smirked. “A lot better.” Jolie blushed. “How was Raleigh?” Jolie asked changing the subject. “It was good. My parents did the big Christmas thing. The whole family invaded our home for nearly two weeks. Don’t get me wrong, I love them but two weeks is a bit much.” Sarah said rolling her eyes. “Did your ex come home for the holidays?”Jolie asked as she mindlessly fiddled with the necklace Rafael had given her. “He did.” Sarah smiled. “What’s the smile for?” Jolie questioned with a curious look. “We may have gotten back together.” Sarah chuckled. “The whole breaking up thing not work for you guys?” Jolie teased. “Nope, that and he transferred to MIT.” Sarah grinned. “Transferred to MIT, just like that.” Jolie said lifting a brow. “Well he had been waitlisted last fall so he took the spot at Stanford and reapplied without telling me for the spring semester. One of his professors from Stanford put in a good word for him and now he’s here.” Sarah’s grin only growing larger. “Andrews in Cambridge. I guess I’ll need to meet him.” Jolie smiled.

“What does la amo mean?” Jolie asked as she and Sarah were laying in their respective beds to sleep. “Amo is love. La amo is I love her. Did he say that?” Sarah asked curiously. “I don’t know. I heard it while he was arguing with his father. That’s what I thought amo meant, but I had only ever heard te amo.” Jolie whispered, not wanting someone in the hall to be able to hear. “Well that would make sense if he was talking to his dad.” Sarah replied. “Yeah, I guess.” Jolie sighed. “What are you not telling me?” Sarah asked. “I just heard Yelina’s name during the conversation, beforehand.” Jolie said glumly. “The whole conversation was in Spanish?” Sarah inquired. “Yes, why?” Jolie question. “You don’t know what was said then. You may haven’t have even heard what you thought you heard.” Sarah reasoned. “Yeah, I know.” Jolie sighed, turning in her bed to face the wall. “Have you told him you love him?” Sarah asked. “What makes you think I love him?” Jolie questioned. “You gave your virginity to him. You wouldn’t have done that with just anyone.” Sarah stated. “Yeah well, maybe I shouldn’t have.” Jolie croaked. “I promise you, you’re misreading this. That boy loves you, give him time, he’ll tell you.” Sarah assured her.

Rafael was laying on Jolie’s bed with her a few days later. She had come to the conclusion that Sarah was right and she was reading too much into what she thought she had heard and decided just to let things play out. “Hello.” She said answering the phone on her nightstand. “Hi daddy. Really?! No, classes don’t start until the twenty fifth. I’ll ask and call you back. Are you at home? Ok.” Rafael watched as she jotted down a number. “You sound excited.” He smiled as she hung up the phone. “Do you want to go to Aspen this weekend?” She blurted. “Colorado?” He questioned, not really knowing how to respond with the little information she had given him. “My parents invited us to go skiing this weekend. Classes don’t start until Wednesday after next. We’ll be back Monday giving us over a week to get last minute things taken care of.” She pleaded. “I’ve never skied.” He replied. He could tell she really wanted to go but didn’t know if he was ready to meet the family she never saw. “I don’t ski anyway, I was never any good at it.” She smiled. “Then why do you go?” He questioned. “I like the snow, sledding, the hot tub, and the stars.” She grinned. “Are you sure your dad wants me to go?” He asked. “He invited you.” She replied. “So that he could have me taken and left on the side of a mountain somewhere?” He joked but he feared the truth might not be too far from that statement. “My fathers not like that.” Jolie assured him. “Yes the poor Cubano from the Bronx is exactly who he pictured his daughter with.” Rafael groaned. “My father was born into the family business but my grandfather built everything we have from almost nothing. He raised my father to respect people who worked hard for what they have, regardless of their background.” She assured him. “I’m not sure I’m ready to meet your dad.” He sighed. “Oh.” She breathed, looking a little sad. “It’s not that I don’t want to, he’s just kind of intimidating.” Rafael tried to explain. “You’ll have to meet him one day.” She said, her eyes still looking more sad than he would like. “Ok.” He sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go. You can meet him another time.” Jolie sighed hating the hurt she was feeling. Not knowing if he really was afraid to meet her father or if he just didn’t want to meet her family. She had been scared to meet his but she did anyway. “That won’t work.” He sighed. “What?” She asked more wrapped in her own thoughts than their current conversation. “If you go then I have to spend that time without you and I don’t want that. I’ll go.” He smiled. “Are you sure?” She asked, slightly happier. “He can’t be worse than my dad.” Rafael chuckled.

Her car picked them up and drove them to the airport Thursday morning. It wasn’t the commercial airport he had dropped friends off at over the years but a private one. The car drove them right up to a hanger where he saw the man he had seen in pictures waiting with a woman who looked remarkably like Jolie just slightly older. “Daddy!” Jolie called as she jumped out of the car and ran to give her father a hug. “Hi sweetie.” Malcolm replied, picking his daughter up off the ground as they hugged. Rafael started to help with the luggage but the driver stopped him. “I’ve got this. You go be one of them right now.” He wasn’t insulting but rather trying to help him knowing from the conversations he had overheard from the back seat that this was all new. “Thanks.” Rafael replied before joining the group in the hanger. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Rafael. Raf this is my dad Malcolm and my mom Annalise.” Jolie said introducing them. “It’s nice to meet you.” Rafael said more confidently than he felt. “You’re planning on going to law school right?” Her father asked as he walked next to Rafael towards the plane. “I am.” Rafael replied. “One of my undergrad classmates is a professor at Harvard Law. When you get closer to applying I can set up a meeting with him if you want. He’s very good friends with the dean of admissions.” Malcolm offered. “Ok.” Rafael replied not really knowing how to respond. “It’s always a good idea to make connections Rafael. Politics are a necessary hassle son, this world runs on who you know.” Malcolm smiled sensing Rafael’s uneasiness. 

Jolie grinned as she walked to the plane behind Rafael and her dad with her mom. “You look like you just threw on some rags.” Annalise scrunched up her face as she tugged at the black and white flannel shirt Jolie had tied around her waist. “Thanks.”Jolie replied sarcastically. “Did you get the clothes I sent?” Her mom asked. “I did.” Jolie smiled, pointing at the blue plaid skirt she was wearing. “Didn’t that come with a matching jacket?” Annalise asked. “You actually expected me to wear that?” Jolie cringed. “It would look nicer than what you’re currently wearing.” Her mother scoffed. Jolie had taken a white child size Harvard shirt and cut it into a crop top pairing it with the skirt her mom had sent, flannel shirt, black tights, and her Doc Martins. “We have very different taste in fashion mom.” Jolie chuckled as her mother sighed plopping into the seat across from her.

“They put us in the same room?” Rafael asked as Jolie dropped her things down on the bed of the room she had taken him to in the cabin her parents had rented. “My mother put me on birth control at fourteen because of the rumors she heard about Blake. They have no idea you are my first.” Jolie replied dismissively as she started to take her toiletries to the en suite bathroom. “That doesn’t bother you?” Rafael inquired as he unpacked his own toiletries. “Why should it? It’s not really a conversation I want to have with my parents.” Jolie said. “Yeah, but... It’s like they don’t know you.” Rafael sighed. “The number of people I have or haven’t slept with doesn’t define who I am.” Jolie smiled. “What are you smiling about?” Rafael asked, a puzzled look on his face. “You like it.” Jolie stated. “I like what?” Rafael questioned. “You like that you’re the only person I’ve been with.” Jolie accused, her smile growing larger. “I like that you’re demure.” He smirked. “I’m not demure.” Jolie argued, gesturing to her exposed stomach and short skirt. “Fine, prudent.” He grinned. “You mean particular.” She chuckled. “I’m just glad you picked me.” He smirked pulling her against him. 

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen when Jolie and Rafael made it downstairs. “Ian! Beth!” Jolie squealed as she ran to hug the two who must have gotten in late the night before. “You brought someone?” Ian asked, his eyes shifting toward Rafael. “Oh! Rafael.” She blurted turning to pull Rafael toward them. “This is my brother Ian and his wife Beth. This is Rafael, my boyfriend.” Jolie grinned as she introduced them. “Boyfriend?” Ian repeated, lifting his eyebrows. “That’s what I said.” Jolie smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” Ian smiled, reaching his hand out to Rafael’s to shake. “You too.” He replied. 

“What’s the plan for today?”Jolie asked as everyone sat at the table eating breakfast. “We’re going skiing, you can meet up with us around three for a late lunch, early dinner at the tavern.” Ian answered. “We can go skiing if you want.” Rafael offered. “Good luck getting Jolie on the slopes. She broke her leg when she was ten and has refused to put skies on since.” Malcolm chuckled. “It’s not a pain I wish to relive.” Jolie huffed. “Your chances are low of breaking it again.” Ian teased. “Yes but why take the risk.” Jolie gave her brother the best annoying little sister look she could.

“So what are we going to do today?” Rafael asked after her family had left to go skiing. “I want to soak in the hot tub, after that I’m not sure.” She smiled dragging him behind her to their room to change. She tossed him a robe to put over his swimsuit when she emerged from the bathroom wearing one of her own. “You are wearing a swimsuit, right?” He asked giving her a concerned look. “I am, but it’s cold outside.” She chuckled taking his hand as they walked to the raised back porch where they hot tub was. 

The view of snow and tree covered mountains were unobstructed by any other cabins from the hot tub. “Were you planning on wearing that around your family?” Rafael questioned, his voice slightly breathier and deeper than she had expected as she slipped her robe off. “I knew they’d go skiing at some point.” She replied, not bothering to turn to see him as she climbed in the water. “Jesus.” He breathed as he followed her in. She sat across from him for a moment before making her way to sit on his lap, pressing her lips to his. “Jolie...” He sighed pulling away from her trying to stop his erection from growing any larger. “What?” She pouted. “Your family could come back.” He cautioned. “They wont.” She smiled pressing her lips to his neck. “What if something happens. The car breaks down. The slopes are closed.” He argued. “They would call for another car and they checked the conditions of the slopes before they left. No one will be here for hours.” She smirked, holding her bathing suit bottoms up for him to see as she placed them on the edge of the hot tub. “I think I’ve been a bad influence on you.” He breathed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back on his lap.

His hands pulled at the strings of her top as she tugged his swim shorts down. She placed both articles of clothing with her bottoms before turning her attention back to him. Spinning her so that her back was against his chest, he lifted her so that he could enter her, easing her down gently onto him. She moaned pressing her weight against him as he filled her. Slowly she started grinding on him, enjoying the feeling of him inside her, his arms resting on her stomach. As she continued to rock her hips, he rolled a nipple between his fingers with his left hand and teased her clit with his right. She moaned loudly as her head jerked back resting against his shoulder, her breast lifting out of the water as she lifted away from him. He held her tight with his left arm, biting against her shoulder gently to prevent his own release while he push her hard back down on him.

He held her as she caught her breath, enjoying the buoyancy of her breast in the water from his vantage point. “That was...” She panted, not really having a word to finish her thought. “I’m not done yet.” He whispered against her neck. She smiled and turned her head so she could kiss him as he lifted her up, moving her across the hot tub until her hands rested on the opposite edge and thrusted from behind. She looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip. Having been close before, this sent him over the edge and he pumped a few last thrust into her, gripping her tight as he pulsated inside her. They stayed like that for a moment while they caught their breath. “Do you think we can get rid of my family again tomorrow?” She joked as they curled up next to each other, both having put their swimsuits back on. 

“How was your day?” Jolie’s dad asked when they sat down at the table for dinner at The Tavern. “It was good. Lounged around a bit and then browsed some of the shops around here.” Jolie replied, holding up a bag. “We saw a brochure for a star gazing gondola ride tonight. Are you two interested?” Beth asked looking at Jolie and Rafael. “That could be nice.” Jolie smiled. “Mom, dad, what about you?” Ian asked. “We’ll let the kids enjoy some time without their parents and unwind at the cabin.” Malcolm smiled.

The brochure had suggested wearing warm layers, as they would have access to the lodge but would mostly be outside. Rafael chuckled when Jolie emerged in so many layers he wasn’t sure if she could move easily. “What? I get cold easily.” She said, defending her outfit. “Yes but you look like the Michelin Man.” He stated not being able to hold back a laugh. “Fine.” She huffed, removing a few layers before putting her heavy coat back on. “Better?” She asked. “Much.” He replied, biting back a smile.

The had been chatting with Ian and Beth while drinking coffee in the lodge while waiting for it to get dark enough to enjoy the stars. “So dad say’s your planning on law school?” Ian inquired of Rafael. “That’s the plan.” Rafael said, never really knowing what else someone what him to say. “Do you know what kind of lawyer you’d like to be?” Beth asked. “I’m leaning toward criminal or corporate law at the moment.” Rafael replied. “Really? I always saw you as a prosecutor.” Jolie said. “Why?” Rafael smirked. “Defense and corporate attorneys always seem a little amoral. You don’t.” She smiled. “Well a prosecutor would still fall under criminal law.” He replied. “Law school is three years?” Ian asked. “Yes.” Rafael replied. “You guys going to be okay with being long distance for a year?” Ian asked. “Why would we be long distance?” Jolie inquired. “You have three and a half years left of undergrad. Rafael has a year and a half and then three years of law school. That leaves a year of law school left for him after you’ve graduated.” Ian explained. “How about we make it a year before you start making arrangements for four years out.” Jolie smirked. “Oh, they’re calling everyone to go outside.” Beth announce interrupting the conversation.

“Is this what you meant by you liked the stars?” Rafael asked as they gazed up at more stars than he could ever hope to see from the city. “Yeah, but this is even prettier than from the valley where the cabin is.” She smiled. “I was just going along because it seemed like you were excited but this is more impressive than I thought it would be.” Rafael remarked. “Honestly I didn’t think it would be that much different up here. It really is beautiful.” Jolie agreed. He watched her as she set her camera up on the tripod she had brought, using a long exposure to take pictures. “Stand here.” She instructed as she dragged Rafael to stand in front of the lens. “Do I need to look at the camera?” He smirked as she started lining up the shot she wanted. “Not yet.” She replied and then had him move around a bit until she had him exactly where she wanted him in the shot. “I’m going to leave the lens open for a few seconds so hold really still.” She said as she stood next to him, the long shutter release in her hand. “You ready? Three, two, one.” She pushed the release holding the lens open so that she could get enough light to hopefully have them show up but not too much light that the stars didn’t. She made him take a few, varying the length of time she left the lens open. “Lets do another one.” He smirked cupping his hand against her jaw line and pulling her lips to his. She managed to take a few shots before his lips pulled away from hers. He pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled. She snuck in another picture before he spoke. “I love you.” He whispered, pulling back to look at her. “You what?” She asked, not harshly just needed him to clarify what he said because she had barely heard him. “I love you,” he repeated, more assertion behind it this time, “I think I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you but I also realize that’s ridiculous.” She smiled at his skepticism and ran her thumb along his cheek. “I love you too.” Jolie said, looking him in the eyes as she pulled him back to her lips.

Jolie was still asleep when Rafael woke up the next morning. He chuckled softly at her relaxed state, her mouth slightly parted and her hair messed over her cheek. Deciding not to wake her, he snuck out of the room to find coffee. “Morning.” Malcolm said, startling him slightly as he entered the kitchen. “Morning.” Rafael yawned. “Coffee?” Malcolm asked, holding up the pot he had just poured his own cup from. “Please.” Rafael smiled. “Your intentions with my daughter...” Malcolm inquired. “I love her.” Rafael replied, the tone in his voice eliciting a brief smile from Malcolm. “She must care for you too.” Malcolm stated, his face resuming it’s normal serious tone. “Why do you say that?” Rafael asked. “Her whole life I’ve had security around her, my son as well. She’s never spent this much time with anyone other than Blake and I’m pretty sure you’re giving that crazy girl some competition in hours logged.” Malcolm smirked. “Is that ok?” Rafael question, almost afraid to hear the answer. “My daughter has good taste.” Malcolm smiled. “How much do you know about me?” Rafael asked, cocking an eyebrow. “More than you probably want me to know,” Malcolm reasoned, adding, “if it’s any consolation your professors speak very highly of you.” “Good to know.” Rafael huffed. “She’s my only daughter.” Malcolm said justifying his actions. “I still feel a little violated.” Rafael sighed. “I don’t pry as to what you and my daughter do in your free time. I just need to make sure she’s in good hands.” Malcolm stated. “Is she?” Rafael questioned. “I would have intervened a long time ago if I had any concerns.” Malcolm smiled. “We’ve only been together for two months.” Rafael stated slightly confused by his use of a long time ago. “Yes but you’ve been inseparable since September.” Malcolm chuckled. 

“Annalise, good morning.” Malcolm smiled, moving his attention from Rafael to his wife who had entered the kitchen. “Morning.” She yawned, her eyes addressing both men with the simple response as she made her way to the coffee maker. “Jolie not up yet?” She asked Rafael after a few sips of coffee. “Nope.” He replied. “She’s going to drag you sledding later.” Annalise giggled. “You’re not going?” Rafael asked. “The hill she likes can be seen from the back porch. I think Malcolm and I will watch from there. I’m a little sore from skiing.” She smiled. “Ian and Beth will go though.” Malcolm added. 

“You’re slow!” Jolie yelled down to him from the top of the hill as he made his way back up to join her. “I’m sorry we can’t all prance up hill like some kind of mountain goat.” Rafael countered. “Just get up here.” She smiled choosing to ignore that he had just compared her to a goat. “Lets both ride down this time.” She suggested when he finally joined her. He rolled his eyes but sat behind her on the sled. They heard laughter from the direction of the cabin when they crashed on the landing. “You ok?” Jolie giggled as she rolled over to check on Rafael. “I am, but I think we should stick to solo rides.” He replied scooping up a handful of snow and smashing it over her head. Her mouth fell open as she feigned shock causing him to laugh. “Oh that’s it. Just remember, I’m more agile than you.” She threatened scooping a snowball of her own as she stood throwing it at him before he made it to his own feet.

“Your family is different than I imagined.” Rafael said as they hiked one of the trails behind the cabin on their last day. “You expect them to be snobs.” Jolie teased. “Not snobs, but I didn’t expect you guys to be so close. I mean you haven’t seen them the entire time I’ve known you.” He replied. “Yes but we talk. My dad calls every week and I talk to my mom and brother at least once a month.” She explained. “Your dad’s pragmatic.” Rafael smirked. “What did he do?” Jolie questioned. “Nothing I wouldn’t do if I had his resources and a daughter.” Rafael chuckled.


	7. February 1995

“What are you listening to?” Rafael questioned as Jolie let him in her dorm room. “It’s a punk band out of California, NoFX.” Jolie replied, turning it down as Rafael made a face. “You actually like this?” He asked clearly not impressed by what he had heard. “It’s fun and there are some politically motivated songs.” She said as she skipped it to Perfect Government which was technically a cover song but it still made her point. “You do realize your dad is one of those fat cats right?” Rafael smirked and wrapped his arm around her as she muttered, “Yes.” 

Jolie changed the music to the more mellow Buffalo Tom and joined Rafael on the bed to study. “Where’s your roommate?” Rafael asked. “I’ll give you three guesses.” Jolie smirked. “MIT?” He said. “Yep.” She replied. “Are we ever going to meet this Andrew guy?” He questioned, leaning against the wall as he pulled his book into his lap. “They want to double for Valentines but I told her I’d ask you.” Jolie smiled. “It’s up to you. We can do something just the two of us or we can all go out.” He replied. “I’d like to go with them. I’ve always found the whole Valentines Day thing a little hokey anyway.” She said scrunching up her face before opening her own book to read.

Valentines Day fell on a Tuesday so Jolie suggested they all go out either the weekend before or after. “That’s not the same though. You’re supposed to go out on Valentines Day, besides it’s just dinner. We have to eat, even on a Tuesday.” Sarah said. “Fine. Where do you want to go?” Jolie giggled, not expecting Sarah to be so into Valentines Day. “I don’t know, someplace nice.” Sarah smiled. “I’ll leave it up to you but don’t pick somewhere too nice. Rafael’s already picked up a second job bartending so I know money is an issue this semester and he’s too stubborn to let me pay.” Jolie stated. “I thought the whole RA thing covered room and board.” Sarah asked. “Yeah but I think he’s saving for next year when he’s not an RA anymore.” Jolie replied. “He can’t do it again? I’m thinking about it. I’m mean that would be a huge financial load off my parents next year since my scholarship doesn’t cover room and board.” Sarah said. “Apparently he’s been taking summer classes since he started so he graduates in August. And you have to be my roommate when I move off campus next year.” Jolie smiled. “Has he applied to law school?” Sarah asked. “He is as we speak.” Jolie replied. “What if he ends up somewhere else?” Sarah questioned. “Then we’ll figure it out.” Jolie sighed. “You want to live with me next year?” Sarah asked with a silly grin on her face. “Of course. I don’t want to live alone and like I can find someone else that can stick to my crazy study schedule.” Jolie chuckled. “On a serious note though, I doubt I could afford to live where you could.” Sarah sighed. “My dad’s already looking at buying a small two bedroom house close to campus so if you want the other room it’s yours and if you think I’m charging you rent you’re crazy. I’d rather have a sane roommate than the money.” Jolie smiled.

Sarah found an Italian restaurant that was reasonably priced and the food was supposed to be really good. “Rafael. Jolie. This is Andrew. Andrew this is Rafael and Jolie.” Sarah said introducing everyone as they sat down at the table. “It’s nice to finally meet the two of you.” Andrew said. “You too.” Rafael and Jolie said. “How’d you find this place?” Jolie asked as she looked at the menu. “Megan suggested it.” Sarah smiled. “How are you liking MIT?” Rafael asked. “Well the weather was better at Stanford but MIT was always my first choice.” Andrew said as he smiled at Sarah. “My god, could you two be more sickeningly sweet.”Jolie teased. “Oh yeah like you and Rafael are so much better to be around.” Sarah giggled. 

After dinner they all went back to the dorm. “Hey Andrew shares a room with a really nerdy guy who is usually working in a lab somewhere but made it very clear he would be home tonight, sulking I guess, are you going to Rafael’s tonight by chance?” Sarah asked as she pulled Jolie aside. “I’m sure that can be arranged but I have an eight o’clock class so make sure he’s dressed or at least covered by six thirty so I can get ready in the morning.” Jolie smirked. “I will. Thank you!” Sarah grinned dragging Jolie into their room where Rafael and Andrew were talking. Jolie grabbed a wrapped package off her shelf and took Rafael’s hand. “Can I stay in your room tonight?” She whispered in his ear. He smiled and almost dragged her to his own dorm room. 

“I got you something.” She said handing him the package she had picked up. “You didn’t have to.” He smiled as she handed it to him. “It’s nothing big. I was going to give it to you anyway so I thought tonight would be a good time.” She smiled. He opened her gift to find a framed picture of the two of them looking at each other, their foreheads press together, with the stars behind them that she had taken in Aspen. “I told you it wasn’t much.” She shrugged. “It’s a great picture.” He smiled, setting it on the shelf by his bed. “I got you something too.” He said picking up a wrapped gift and handing it to her. “You really didn’t have to. I promise I’m really not that big on Valentines Day.” She sighed as she took it. “Good because it’s not romantic at all.” He smirked as she opened it. “You got me a book?” She giggled. “It’s You Can’t Be Neutral On A Moving Train, Howard Zinn’s autobiography. I thought you’d like it with your newfound interest in the American Civil Liberties Union and political issues.” Rafael said, trying to gage whether her giggle meant she liked it or not. “How do you do that?” She smiled. “Do what?” He asked. “Find me a gift that fits where I am in life perfectly.” She replied pulling him to her for a kiss.

“Did you know he was terminated from his job as a professor at Spelman during the civil rights movement because he marched with his students?” Jolie asked as she flipped through the book Rafael had given her. “Do you even need to read the book?” He teased as he sat next to her. “I do.” She smiled, opening the book to the beginning and laying down on his bed. “You’re going to read it now?” He chuckled laying next to her. “Just a little. You can read with me.” She smiled. When they finished the first chapter she turned her head to ask if wanted to read another but was met by his lips before she could speak. She smiled and closed the book setting it on the nightstand as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m thinking about volunteering for them.” Jolie said as she laid in Rafael’s arms, his fingers tracing shapes on her bare back. “Volunteering for who?” He hummed against her forehead. “The ACLU. They have an office in Boston. I’m sure they need someone to help stuff envelopes or something. I’d like to work for an organization like that one day.” Jolie replied. “Going to go to law school too?” He teased. “No. I’m sure they have to sift through data, I can help make sense of it. Make it usable.” She smiled. “You should then. Help you get your foot in the door.” He encouraged. “My dad would love that.” Jolie said sarcastically. “He’s against volunteer work?” Rafael questioned. “No, if I ended up making pennies working for a nonprofit.” She rolled her eyes. “Why? Aren’t you financially set for life?” He asked. “Yes, but my father feels wealth should be increased with each generation. I’m not actually expected to live off my trust fund, I’m expected to grow it.” Jolie sighed. 

“Aren’t there more important things to focus on?” He asked as he stared at the ceiling. “I think so, but not to my father.” She replied. “Does that mean you’re going to end up working a job you hate to make him happy?” Rafael inquired. “No. I can grow it no matter what job I end up working. He’ll see that eventually.” She smiled. “How?” He asked. “How will I grow it?” She asked for clarification. “Yes.” Rafael answered turning to look at her. “Same way I do now. I have a few long term investments with dividends and a few I borderline day trade.” Jolie said dismissively, as though investing in the stock market was something everyone did. “You day trade?” Rafael questioned lifting an eyebrow. “No. I obsessively watch certain stocks and read about them, getting in and out every few days to weeks sometimes months based on market earnings, quarterly reports, and honestly a lot of other factors.” Jolie explained. “Isn’t that risky?” He asked. “It can be. I’ve been down more than I’d like at times but I tend to come out ahead, taking a manageable loss on one stock so I can invest the remaining money in a stock with greater growth potential in hopes of coming out ahead.” She said. “That sounds stressful.” He stated. “I’ve never taken a loss for the year.” She smiled. “So you technically have a yearly income.” Rafael noted. “I even do my own taxes.” Jolie said playfully. “How much did you make last year?” He inquired. “I did well last year.” She replied not really wanting to get into the actual amount. “You’re not going to tell me how much?” He coaxed as he ran his hand along her cheek. “I’m not.” She smiled, mimicking his hand movement on his cheek. “I already know you have money.” He smirked. “Yes but knowing I come from money and the money I’ve made independently are different things.” She expressed. “I get that.” Rafael conceded, deciding to let it go. “Thank you.” Jolie smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. “How does your investing fit in with your desire to be an activist?” Rafael teased. “I’m not opposed to money, it can be very useful in getting causes the push they need to get off the ground.” She replied.


	8. March 1995

“You went to church?” Rafael asked, noticing the cross smudged on Jolie’s forehead as he opened the door, letting her in his room. “I’m a terrible Catholic in the sense that I rarely go to church, not even to attend midnight mass, but I am a typical Catholic when it comes to my own guilt and make up for those transgressions by over compensating during Lent.” Jolie smiled, sitting on his bed. “You really are Catholic.” He observed audibly. “I wasn’t lying to your mom at Christmas.” Jolie chuckled. “You’ve just never mentioned it.” He smirked. “Neither have you.” She stated. “This is true. So what are you giving up?” He asked. “I fast and am giving up sweets.” Jolie replied, laying back on his bed as he joined her. “You fast?” He questioned. “Everyday, except Sundays, until sunset.” She smiled as she felt his fingertips tracing across her stomach. “And you’re giving up sweets over me?” He smirked, his hand exploring under her shirt now, enjoying the braless phase that seemed to be commonplace with her generation. “I think sweets will be more of a challenge.” She teased as she pulled him to her lips with her hand that was already nestled in his hair.

“What are you doing for spring break?” Jolie panted. Rafael was still on top of her catching his own breath. “I was thinking about staying here but I can go to New York if you’ll be there.” He replied as he shifted to lay next to her. “I was thinking about someplace a little warmer but wanted to see if you would like to join me.” She smiled. “Like where?” He asked lifting an eyebrow. “Blake’s uncle has a house right on the coast in Miami. One of the rooms is ours if you want to go.” Jolie replied. “So a lot of the people you went to high school with will be there?” He inquired, knowing Blake liked to have people around. “More than likely.” She sighed. “Are you going even if I don’t go?” He asked, not knowing if she sighed because of how he asked the question or because she wasn’t excited about her old classmates going either. “No. I’d like to see Blake but being stuck with everyone else without you would be annoying. I was hoping we could kind of do our own thing and meet up with Blake occasionally.” She smiled, running her hand through his hair. “How would we get there?” He asked not having the money for a plane ticket and not wanting her to pay his way either. “Blake offered us a ride if we join her in Providence.” Jolie replied, purposefully being vague on the form of transportation they would take.

“You sure you and Andrew can’t go?” Jolie asked Sarah one more time as she double checked the bag she had packed. “Yeah. I’ve got a huge project that I’ve stupidly been procrastinating. I have to get most of it done this week. Besides, you haven’t got to go anywhere with Rafael alone. Enjoy this trip.” Sarah smiled. “We wont be alone. Twenty people from my graduating class will be there.” Jolie replied rolling her eyes. “You have your own room to escape to when you don’t want to be around them and Miami’s a large city, I’m sure you can find things to do just the two of you.” Sarah assured her. “I know.” Jolie smiled.

Rafael carried Jolie’s bag for her as they got out of the car at a private airport in Providence. “I thought we were driving?” Rafael said handing their bags to the attendant as they boarded Blake’s family’s plane. “I never said drive.” Jolie smiled giving him a kiss before running off to hug Blake. “I’m so glad you decided to come.” Blake said motioning for both of them to sit across from her. “When are we leaving?” Jolie asked. “Maybe thirty minutes, where just waiting on Casey.” Blake said. “Just Casey?” Jolie asked lifting an eyebrow. “You know Carter.” Blake replied rolling her eyes. “Great.” Jolie sighed, taking Rafael’s hand in hers. 

“I missed you.” Casey breathed as he all but mounted Blake when he and Carter boarded the plane. “They do this often?” Rafael questioned. “Awe, the Casey and Blake show. Don’t worry they come up for air occasionally.” Jolie smirked. “So they’re together?” He asked as Carter sat across from them, where Blake had been. “Not technically but...” Jolie started. “They wont admit it but those two are destined for each other.” Carter said finishing her thought. “You’re not being your typical douchebag self.” Jolie noted. “I’ll be more myself when we’re not about to be hurdled through the air in a tin can.” Carter replied. “Carter doesn’t like flying.” Jolie chuckled as she interlaced her fingers with Rafael’s.

Jolie looked around the room as Rafael set their bags on the bed. “I will say when Blake plans something she goes all out.” Jolie smiled when she felt Rafael’s arms wrap around her waist as she stood looking out the window. “The view is kind of amazing.” He smirked, turning her to face him as he leaned down to kiss her. “What are our plans for this evening?” He asked. “I need food once the sun sets but other than that I’m open to suggestions.” She smiled. “I still can’t believe you fast for forty days.” He replied, running his thumb across her cheek. “So not the part of my statement I wanted you to focus on.” Jolie said, causing him to grin as she walked him backwards toward the bed.

The air was warm and heavy, but there was a nice breeze as Rafael and Jolie walked along the beach not too far from the house. A welcomed change from the still chilly weather in Cambridge. They had ventured to the beach with everyone else that evening but when the conversation became more about the past than present, Jolie had begged off taking Rafael with her. “Can you believe we’ve barely been together for four months.” Jolie said as he placed his arm around her waist. “Why, does it feel longer?” He teased. “Not in a bad way. I just mean there’s a comfort with you, like I’ve known you longer than I have.” Jolie smiled. “I know.” Rafael hummed, stopping to pull her into a kiss as waves splashed gently over their feet.

Jolie filled their week with touristy things, dragging him on a boat tour of the Everglades, a few museums, the Miami Seaquarium, a few outings to the beach, and the Cuban restaurant Versailles. “I guess with the Cuban community here I should have expected the food to be good.” Rafael smirked as they finished eating. “I’m glad you like it because I have nothing to compare the food to.” Jolie smiled. “What do you have planned for tomorrow?” Rafael asked. “Blake’s chartered a yacht for everyone to party on.” Jolie sighed. “Don’t sound so excited.” He teased. “I’m ok with hanging out with everyone, I would just prefer to have the ability to leave when I’m ready, not be trapped on a boat.” She smiled.

Rafael was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, while Jolie had just thrown a solid white skirt on over her navy blue bikini. “Here, get my back.” She smiled handing him her sunscreen. Rafael watched as she threw things into a bag to take with them. “You put a shirt in there in case you get too much sun didn’t you?” He asked. “I did.” She smirked, grabbing a ridiculous sun hat and placing it on her head. They hadn’t really spent much time laying out but her skin was definitely tan and her hair seemed slightly blonder. “Wait.” He said, pulling her back to him as she started toward the door. “What?” She inquired, looking up at him, her blue eyes almost matching her bathing suit. “Nothing,” he smirked leaning down to kiss her. “You know you can do that on the boat too.” She teased.

They had been on the yacht for a few hours. Jolie and Blake chatted with a few other girls from Dalton on the deck while Rafael had a pleasant conversation with Casey as they watched from a shaded area. He was planning to go to law school too and picking Rafael’s brain on the application process. “Hey Jolie!” Carter said loudly as he almost fell between her and Katie, who she had been sitting next to. “Damnit, Carter!” Katie snapped as he knocked her drink onto her, getting the attention of both Rafael and Casey. “Sorry Katie.” Carter slurred, offering her his half empty beer which she made a face at. “How much have you had to drink?” Jolie asked as he rested his arm on the back of the seat behind her. “Why, you want one? I can get you something?” Carter slurred. “No. I’m good.” Jolie replied, making eye contact with Rafael and rolling her eyes. The girls continued their conversation, more or less ignoring Carter who seemed to be content just sitting in the middle of them.

“Casey, can you bring me another beer?” Carter called. Casey rolled his eyes but took him one, before returning to his seat next to Rafael. “Jolie...” Carter slurred taking a sip. “Yes Carter.” She half sighed, not really wanting to deal with a drunk Carter. “Why’d you break up with me?” He tried to whisper. “You want to know why I broke up with you... in sixth grade?” She asked somewhat confused by his question. “Yeah.” He responded like it was a completely normal question. “If I recall, it was because you got mad when I wouldn’t let you stick your hand up my shirt.” She said. “Oh... You’re dating that guy?” He asked gesturing to Rafael. “Yes, Rafael’s my boyfriend.” Jolie replied. “But you could go get a drink with me on the lower deck.” Carter whispered as Jolie felt his hand lightly run up her back. “That wouldn’t happen even if I were single.” She said as she stood to move away from him. Carter laughed as he grabbed her by her waist pulling her onto his lap, causing both Rafael and Casey to react. “You’re an ass!” She snapped pulling herself off him taking Rafael’s hand when he offered it. “You ok?” Rafael asked, pulling her closer to him. “She’s fine.” Carter chuckled leaning back against the seat as he stared at Rafael. “What’s you problem?” Rafael barked as he somewhat possessively place his arm around Jolie. “I’ve got this.” Casey said as he started toward Carter, wanting to avoid the scene he knew Carter would make if given the chance. “Looks like she finally spread her legs.” Carter laughed as Casey dragged him to the lower deck.

Rafael and Jolie were sitting with Blake on the plane waiting for Casey and Carter so they could fly back to Providence. “Three hours stuck on a plane with that douche.” Jolie muttered. “Carter caught a flight this morning. We’re just waiting on Casey.” Blake informed her. “He did?” Rafael asked. “Yeah. Casey told him he’d take him to the airport but he wasn’t flying back with us.” Blake replied. “Why does he have to act like that?” Jolie asked more rhetorically than anything. “Cut him some slack, he’s been in love with you since the sixth grade.” Blake chided. “No he hasn’t.” Jolie scoffed. “Yes he has. He tells Casey all the time how he wishes he had treated you differently.” Blake said. “Then why continue to be a dick for seven years. I mean if he truly thought that he should have done things differently then he could have made an attempt to actually be a decent person.” Jolie countered. “Yeah I know, but he’s really only that way when he drinks and I think the fact that you’re in a relationship made him worse.” Blake replied. “Then he shouldn’t drink.” Rafael interjected. “What?” Blake said, surprised by Rafael’s comment. “If dinking changes his demeanor that much then perhaps he shouldn’t drink.” He elaborated, disdain etched in his voice as his father entered his mind more so than Carter. “I’m not trying to make an excuse for Carter. I just feel a little bad for him. He never quite learned how to function as a normal person.” Blake sighed.

“Are you ok?” Jolie asked as she laid in Rafael’s bed. They had been back in Cambridge for a few hours but he still seemed a little sullen. “Yes. I just really wish that guy didn’t keep showing up.” Rafael replied, tightening his embrace on her. “Why don’t we avoid Blakes parties. I only like a few of the people that attend anyway.” Jolie suggested. “Blake’s right about him being in love with you.” He said. “That’s ridiculous.” She scoffed. “No, I’m serious. I saw the way he looked at you, us, on the flight down. He was dejected.” Rafael sighed. “Well, then I feel a little bad for him because I love this dark hair, green eyed, Cuban from the Bronx. Maybe you’ve met him.” Jolie smiled as he met her gaze when she looked up at him. “So you never loved him?” He asked. “I have only loved you.” Jolie assured him. “I love you too.” Rafael smiled. “What about you? Did you love Yelina?” Jolie couldn’t help herself from asking. “At one time, yes.” Rafael sighed as he replied truthfully. “Have you loved anyone else?” Jolie questioned. Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled as he thought about his response. Had he really loved Lauren Sullivan or had it been more of an infatuation? “No.” He replied deciding it was the truth. Jolie smiled as she rested her head on his chest. It stung a bit to hear that he had loved Yelina, but she wouldn’t hold his past against him. How fair would that be? He loved her now and that was what mattered.


	9. April 1995

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Jolie lamented as she held up the copy of Rolling Stones she had purchased with Kurt Cobain on the cover. “A year since what?” Rafael asked, looking up from his book. “Kurt’s death.” She replied. “Who?” He questioned. “Kurt Cobain. Nirvana... Smells Like Teen Spirit... Come As You Are... Have you lived under a rock since 1991?” She added the last bit when she realized he still had no idea what she was talking about. “I’m sorry I don’t focus all my energy on music.” He smirked, finding her obsessions with different bands amusing. “Whatever.” Jolie sighed, turning her attention back to her linear algebra homework.

Jolie was in the middle of manipulating a matrix when she felt Rafael push her hair behind her ear. “Aren’t you supposed to be finishing your book?” She asked trying not to loose her place in the Gauss-Jordan elimination she was doing as she work the matrix to row echelon form. It was a rather large matrix and she had already messed up twice having to work back through each matrices she had written out for each step until she found her mistake. “Give me a minute.” She scolded as his hand reached under her tank top, his lips on her neck and shoulder. When his hand moved higher she took her free hand and pushed it away without taking her eyes off her work not wanting to lose her place. “Rafael Barba!” She squealed when his hand reached between her legs from underneath, since she had her knees bent and spiral resting resting on them. He had a grin on his face when she looked at him. “I’m sorry. You still need a minute?” He asked the grin not fading. She should have found him annoying but that stupid grin was really cute. “Whatever, I’d have to start over again now anyway.” She smiled pulling him to her lips.

Her math book fell to the floor with a thud when he pushed her things off his bed causing them both to chuckle. Pulling her on top of him as he laid back on the bed he removed her top. Jolie sat up on his thighs and unbuttoned his jeans, moving backwards as she pulled them off. He lifted his hips when she reached up to pull his boxers off as well before climbing back on top of him to sit on his thighs again, taking him in her hand. The deep throaty sound he made as she moved her hand excited her. “Raf?” She whispered her voice cracking. “Uh huh.” He hummed. “I’m going to do something I’ve never done so feel free to give me guidance.” She said. Rafael watched as she inched backwards so that she could move her mouth over him. She looked up at him as she took him in, bobbing her head as best she could given his size and her inexperience. “Jolie.” He half moaned as he lifted himself to an elbow and reached his other hand to the back of her head, effectively slowing her movements. “Don’t try to look at me.” He advised allowing her to get a better angle and take him slightly deeper as a throaty moan escaped him.

“I’m going to readjust, ok?” Rafael said, lifting her from him. He shifted so that he was leaning against the wall but kept her perpendicular to him. He moved her hair out of the way so he could watch as she took him her mouth again. With his right hand he reached under her skirt and into her underwear, his left remaining nestled in her hair. The more she moaned against him the more relaxed she became, taking more of him in. “My god.” He groaned, leaning his head back, his fingers pushing into her. “Jolie.” He moaned pulling her from him when he felt himself getting close. “Was it ok?” She asked as she sat on her knees next to him. Rafael breathed out a little puff of air as he smirked. “More than.” He replied as he pressed his forehead to hers while he reached under her skirt to pull her underwear off. She smiled as he pulled a condom from his night stand and climbed on top of her, easing himself inside. His kisses stifling her moans as he thrust into her, grunting his release shortly after he felt hers. 

“Jocelyn Rutherford!” Jolie looked up at Rafael as she heard her fathers rather angry voice calling from the hallway as he knocked on her dorm room door. “Is that your dad?” Rafael asked as he quickly climbed off of her trying his best to hide the condom and wrapper in the waste bin. “Yes.” She replied pulling her clothes back on. “Should you let him know you’re in my room?” Rafael questioned redressing himself as well. “Is it wrong if I’m hoping he’ll give up and go home.” She smirked. “What did you do?” He asked sitting next to her on the bed. “I made a rather large donation to a local women’s shelter.” She replied with a mischievous smile. Rafael looked at her and then his door as they heard muffled voices and then footsteps heading towards his room. He scrambled to set the bed up again the way it had looked earlier while they had been studying not wanting her dad to think they had been doing what they had been doing.

“Jocelyn!” Her fathers voice boomed outside Rafael’s door as he knocked. “Hi daddy.” Jolie smiled as she opened the door. “Don’t daddy me, do you know how many zero’s were after that five on the check you wrote? I had to request a copy to verify the handwriting before I could believe you’d actually written it.” Malcolm fumed “It was for a good cause and it’s a tax write off.” Jolie replied calmly. “I’m ok with you volunteering your time with the ACLU, charity is good, but your bleeding heart is going to bankrupt you.” Malcolm barked. “I highly doubt that.” Jolie scoffed. Rafael sat silently on his bed hoping her father wouldn’t notice him, knowing how disheveled his and Jolie’s clothes looked. “Is this your influence?” Malcolm asked, turning to him. “Not mine, but I don’t discourage it.” Rafael replied. “Could you?” Malcolm almost pleaded. “Do you really think I could even if I wanted to?” Rafael smirked. “You need to run these things by me.” Malcolm sighed returning his attention to his daughter. “Why? The cost for you to fly here and yell at me between taking time off work, the pilots time, staff, and fuel was more than I donated.” Jolie countered clearly not intimidated by her dad. “I really hate that you got my propensity for numbers.” Malcolm huffed. “No you don’t.” Jolie smirked. “You know sometimes, I just want to be right.” Malcolm chuckled. “I’m sure I’ll mess up again sometime. Maybe you’ll get your chance then.” Jolie teased. Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you two finish getting dressed and I’ll take you to dinner.” Malcolm offered, finding some small pleasure in Rafael’s discomfort.

Jolie took her dad to her room while Rafael fixed his hair and cleaned himself up, excusing herself to the bathroom to do the same. Malcolm took them to eat at a nice seafood restaurant in Boston. “Did Ian Jacobs contact you?” Malcolm asked Rafael once they had ordered. “He did. We’ve met up a few times to go over my application and he’s been really helpful answering any questions I’ve had.” Rafael replied. “When should you hear something?” Malcolm asked. “Dr. Jacobs said they’d most likely review my grades from this semester, since I still have classes this summer, but I should hear something by mid June.” He said, sounding slightly anxious. “I’m sure you’ll get in. Graduating in three years with a 4.0 GPA, not to mention your letters of recommendation, it’s not lacking in merit.” Malcolm smiled reassuringly. “I hope so, the idea of leaving Cambridge in a few months sounds terrible.” Rafael sighed hating the idea of leaving Jolie anytime soon.

Malcolm had left shortly after dinner, Jolie and Rafael returned to his room once he had. “Jolie?” Rafael hummed against her scalp as she laid in his arms. “Yes.” She smiled as she traced shapes on his chest over his shirt. “What had you done before you met me?” He asked, thinking about how she told him she had never given head before. “What do you mean?” She asked. “I know your were a virgin but what had you done?” He questioned, running his hands through her hair. “You’re pretty much my first everything. I mean I’ve dated but not anyone I was interested in enough to call a boyfriend and they definitely never got passed my clothes.” Jolie replied. “I’m the only person to ever touch you?” He half whispered the question. “Is that ok?” She asked. “Of course.” Rafael hummed, pulling her protectively against him.


	10. May 1995

“This place is nice.” Sarah said as Jolie showed her around the house she would be living in for the remainder of undergrad. “I know and it’s walking distance to campus.” Jolie smiled. “Is Rafael going to move in too?” Sarah grinned. “No, even if he wasn’t too proud to live in my house, it’s a little soon to move in together. He’s been looking at places with David, since they both have applied to law school, as well as small garage apartments. Hopefully he hears something early June so he can grab something before all the affordable housing is gone.” Jolie sighed. “Which one is your room?” Sarah asked. “I was thinking I’d take the one with the bathroom. You can pick between the other two and we can make the third an office.” Jolie replied. “My dad has some reservations. He kind of wants me to do the RA thing and stay in the dorm.” Sarah sighed. “But this would allow you more free time to study.” Jolie said. “I know, but he’s afraid we’ll have a falling out and then you could just kick me out without warning.” Sarah replied. “Then we’ll create a lease,” Jolie replied dismissively before asking again, “which room do you want?” 

Jolie woke early Saturday morning and took her family plane to Raleigh, North Carolina. “Hi Mr. Birch.” Jolie said as he opened the door, not exactly expecting to see his daughters roommate. “Is everything ok?” He asked, curious as to why she was there. “I wanted to bring you a lease for Sarah if you decide to let her move in with me. I’ve already signed it but you can read it over, have a lawyer read it over. I basically set it up where she owes a penny in rent every month, because you apparently have to put some amount down, and protected her from me being able to evict her without notice or cause.” Jolie stated handing him the lease. Sarah’s dad looked at he like she was slightly crazy. “I’m not trying to force your hand. You don’t have to let her live with, I just had to try. She’s been a great roommate and I really don’t want to live alone.” Jolie continued. “I’ll think it over.” He replied. “That’s all I ask.” Jolie replied. “You know you could have just mailed this and called me.” He smiled. “Yes, but my father says if you want someone to take you seriously you have to show up.” Jolie smiled before turning to return to the car.

“Where have you been all day?” Rafael asked when he saw her heading down the hall toward her room. “I had to run an errand. How much studying do you have?” Jolie smiled. “I’m pretty caught up, why?” He asked lifting a brow. “I just thought we could start my birthday month off right.” She smirked as she dragged him toward the stairs. “Where are we going?” He asked half expecting from the way she said it to go back to his room. “You’ll see.” She smiled.

“Ice cream?” He asked shaking his head as they stood outside Lizzy’s. “What did you think I wanted.” She teased as she dragged him into the ice cream parlor. Rafael had a single scoop of chocolate in a cup and rolled his eyes when Jolie set down with a chocolate dipped cone with bright pink strawberry ice cream and sprinkles. “I’m dating a child.” He chuckled as she tried to stop a drip from running down the cone. “I turn nineteen this month.” She smiled, playing into his insult. “When?” He asked. “The twenty first.” She replied. “You really celebrate the whole month?” He asked. “No. I just refer to it as my birthday month because it’s the month my birthday is in. When’s yours?” She questioned. “October twenty fourth.” He smiled knowing she’d be irritated he didn’t tell her. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She huffed. “We weren’t dating yet.” He replied. “I would have still liked to have known.” Jolie grumbled. “You do now.” Rafael smirked. “So, the entire time we’ve been together you could have been buying me booze?” She giggled. “Yes, because you drink so often.” He said rolling his eyes.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Rafael asked as they laid in his bed. “There’s this band, Lagwagon, I know you’re not a huge fan of my music but they’re playing in Boston the Saturday before my birthday and I was hoping you’d go with me.” Jolie almost begged. “I’d go with you even if it weren’t your birthday.” He smiled. “Ok. Finals will be done by then so I’m going to invite Sarah and Andrew too.” Jolie grinned. “Do you have any of their music?” Rafael asked. “I do.” She replied. “You want to play some of it?” Rafael sighed. “You’re letting me play my punk music... in your room... at your suggestion?” Jolie smirked. “It is your birthday month.” He chuckled. Jolie grinned as she hurried to her room to grab the two CD’s they had released, putting Trashed on first because it was her favorite. “I will say this is better than some of the music you’ve played for me.” Rafael said. “So you like it?” She asked. “I didn’t say that.” He smirked.

“When do we have to be out of the dorm again?” Jolie asked as Rafael helped her pack up her things. “By the nineteenth, unless you’re taking summer classes like me.” He smiled. “Are you sure the movers can move my things too.” Sarah asked from her side of the room. “If it’s in a box they will take it to the house. I’ve schedule it for the seventeenth so make sure you have everything packed by then.” Jolie said. “Whose sick idea was it to have move out so close to the end of finals. Like we’re not under enough stress as it is.” Sarah complained. “I know right?” Jolie commiserated. 

Jolie had the house furnished before they moved, purchasing furniture for every room including Sarah’s, although she had her pick out something she liked. Sarah had originally protested but Jolie had assured her when she sold the house after she graduated she would sell it furnished or move the furniture to her new home and saw no reason for Sarah’s parents to lug her bed room furniture up from Raleigh. “I’m so glad your dad finally agreed to you living here.” Jolie smiled as they unpacked the living room. “Me too. I mean the RA thing wouldn’t have been too bad but I’m so excited not to have communal showers anymore.” Sarah chuckled. “I know. Rafael has already said he will be taking advantage of my shower this summer.” Jolie grinned.

“The singers kind of hot.” Sarah said to Jolie as Lagwagon played. “I know.” Jolie smirked. “You think he’s attractive?” Rafael asked. “Not as cute as you.” She smiled pulling him down to kiss her. “You definitely have a type.” Andrew teased. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jolie scoffed. “Look at him. Dark hair, light eyes, not exactly tall...” Andrew grinned at the annoyed look Rafael had given him. “No one is tall when you’re six two... And I have at least four inches on that guy.” Rafael huffed, gesturing to the singer who couldn’t be more than five six. “They are both taller than me.” Jolie smiled. “That’s not saying much.” Andrew chuckled. “You really like that guy?” Rafael questioned. “I said Joey Cape was attractive, but I’ve never met him so I couldn’t possibly like him.” Jolie assured him, finding some amusement in his jealousy. “You know his name?” Rafael questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “I can name the rest of the members too if you’d like. The drummer is Derrick Plourde, the tall guitarist is Chris Flippin...” Jolie was going to list them all but Rafael stopped her. “Ok, I get it. I don’t know how you have time to get your school work done but I get it.” “What do you mean by that?” She pouted. “It’s just when you like a band you learn everything you can about them.” He smiled. “I like to learn things and they are slowly becoming one of my favorite bands.” Jolie smiled.

“It’s after midnight.” Rafael noted as they entered Jolie’s room after returning home from the show. “So it is.” She smiled, turning to face him as he placed his arms around her waist. “Technically your birthday.” He smirked as he ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt at the small of her back. “Technically.” She replied looking up at him. “What do you want for you birthday?” He asked. His hands moving to her stomach, his fingertips barely grazing her skin, her shirt lifting higher as they moved towards her chest. “Cake.” She grinned. “Cake?” He questioned, pausing the movement of his hands but not removing them from her. Jolie ran her hand into his hair, “after we wake up, at some point, I want cake.” She smiled pulling him to her lips, ignoring his eye roll. His hands resumed their path, his thumb grazing her nipple before he discarded the shirt completely. Jolie walked him to her bed, their clothes littering the floor as they went. “Are you sure cakes what you want?” Rafael smiled as he laid on top of her. “I didn’t say cake was the only thing I wanted.” She replied, smiling as she felt him push in.


	11. June 1995

“What class are you taking again?” Rafael asked as he and Jolie made breakfast. “I’m getting my English lit class out of the way. I enjoy reading for fun but have never really been a fan of the books usually assigned in literature classes, so I figure suffering through a month is better than a full semester.” She smiled as she watched him flip a pancake. “Is that the only class you’re taking?” He asked. “The first summer session, I’m getting biology out of the way the second.” She made a face indicating she found the topic boring. “Not a fan of science?” He teased. “I prefer physics to biology.” She smiled. “Because it’s number driven?” He asked. “Exactly.” She replied as she plated the eggs.

Jolie’s place was so close to campus Rafael had pretty much been living with her that summer. They spent all their free time together anyway. If he happened to need something from his dorm room he would swing by and get it on his way to her house after class. By mid June most of the things he used daily had made their way to her place. Jolie was reading a book for her literature class at one end of the couch while Rafael worked on a paper at the other end. Her feet kept bumping into his thigh as she readjusted her position on the couch. “What are you doing?” She questioned when she looked over her book to see him moving her legs so he could climb between them. “Nothing.” He smirked, reaching under her skirt to pull her panties off. “You know I’m actually enjoying this book.” She pouted as his head inched closer to her center. “You can keep reading.” He replied giving her a mischievous look before his tongue made contact. Jolie attempted to read for a bit but that proved to be pointless as she was soon moaning with her head pushed back against the armrest, the book having fallen to the floor as her hands were now gripped in his hair.

“You know you can’t do that when Sarah gets back from Raleigh.” She scolded as he pulled her to sit on his lap. “Yes but that won’t be until August.” He breathed as he pressed his lips to hers. “You really are a distraction.” She smiled as her hands reached to unfasten his pants. “I think you’re the distraction, always walking around in these short skirts.” He teased while running his fingers under the hem over her thigh. “That’s right, blame the clothes, not your twenty one year old libido.” She smirked tugging his pants down. Rafael lifted enough so that she could get them off his hips and pushed them so that they pooled around his ankles himself. “Turn around.” He instructed, the corners of his lips twitching up as he quickly lifted his brows. Jolie looked at him curiously but obliged. He guided her onto him and then pulled her back to lean against his chest. She moaned as his hands reached under her shirt while he thrust. “Fuck, Raf.” She panted as his right hand massaged her clit, her head pushing back against his shoulder. Jolie’s left hand gripped his hair as she turned to look at him, his lips crashing into hers when she did. She moaned against them when she came, both of his hands gripping her hips to hold her in place as he thrusted towards his own release.

“We need to take advantage of the couch until Sarah gets back.” Jolie panted, Rafael’s hands resting on her stomach while she continued to sit on him leaning back against his chest. “I thought I was a distraction.” He smirked. “You are, but you’re a distraction I like having around.” She smiled. Jolie started to get up but he pulled her tighter against him and pressed his lips firmly to hers placing his hand on her cheek as she wrapped her arm around his neck. “I love you.” He breathed when their lips finally parted. “I love you, too.” She smiled before dragging him to the bedroom to sleep.

“What’s that?” Jolie asked as Rafael entered the living room carrying a stack of mail. “I stopped by the dorms to pick up the mail I’ve left sitting for a couple weeks.” He said dropping three rather large envelopes on her coffee table. “Where’d you get in?” She asked as she sat on the couch next to him. “I haven’t opened them, how do you know I got in?” He asked. “Little envelope, rejection, big... you’re in. So where’d you get in?” She smiled. “You open them. I can’t.” He exhaled, handing the envelopes to her. She smiled as she started with the one from Columbia despite him having the one from Harvard on top. “Really?” He huffed. “You told me to open, this is the order I’m going in.” She replied. He rolled his eyes as she slowly opened the envelope. “Congratulations, Rafael Barba...” She read. “Ok, next.” He interrupted. Jolie smiled and started opening the one from Yale, giggling when he rolled his eyes. “Congratulations, Rafael Barba...” She started. “Next.” He interrupted again. Jolie picked up the one from Harvard and slowly opened it. “Oh...” She frowned. “What?” He snapped, grabbing the paper from her causing her to giggle. “I’m only teasing, you’re in.” 

Rafael sat on the couch next to her. “I get to stay in Cambridge.” He smiled, pulling her into him. “Are you sure?” She asked as she read through the letter from Yale. “Why would you ask that?” He asked. “Yale’s offering you a full scholarship.” Jolie replied handing him the letter. She watched as he read through it, knowing the money would be something he couldn’t turn down. Rafael set it on the coffee table and picked the letter from Harvard up and finished reading through it, audibly sighing with relief when he did. “So did Harvard.” He smiled handing her the letter. “Thank god, because the idea of you leaving... I don’t even want to think about it.” She said looking sad. “I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled leaning in to kiss her. “Do you know where you want to live?” She asked. “I need to find out if David heard something, because the best place is a two bedroom not too far from here actually. If not there’s a garage efficiency that I should be able to swing solo.” Rafael sighed.

David had also been admitted to Harvard Law so they had quickly put a down payment on the two bedroom not wanting to loose it when demand increased in July. “You’re three blocks away.” Jolie smiled as he showed her around the place. “I told you it wasn’t far from your place.” Rafael replied, dragging her to what would be his room. “Does it come furnished?” She asked noticing the place was filled with furniture. “It does.” He said, sighing at one less expense he had to endure. The furniture may have been dated but it was in good condition so he wouldn’t complain. The only thing he had to get was a mattress. “Maybe I’ll do that with my house.” Jolie said mostly to herself. “Do what?” He questioned. “Rent it out instead of selling it after graduation.” Jolie stated. “Your house? I thought your dad bought it.” Rafael said, furrowing his brow slightly. “No I bought it as an investment. The housing market in Cambridge is fantastic. It’ll go up in value in the three short years I’ll live in it.” Jolie smiled, taking his hand as they walked back to her place. “Your dad helped though?” Rafael inquired. “I had his lawyers look over the paperwork.” She replied dismissively before pulling him through some sprinklers in a yard down the street from hers.


	12. July 1995

The Fourth of July fell the week between the first and second summer session. Jolie had a love hate relationship with the holiday. Part of her loved going to the Hamptons, being with her family, and watching the fireworks. The other part hated that it was the busiest time of the year in the Hamptons. While she had her parents home to escape to when she had her fill of the socialites, she preferred the Hamptons in the winter when it was deserted. Not that it took much arm twisting but she convince Rafael to join her. “I heard you got into to Harvard Law.” Malcolm smiled as he sat in a chair next to Rafael on the deck. “Did Dr. Jacobs tell you that or Jolie?” Rafael asked. “Dr. Jacobs. I’ve known since the beginning of June.” Malcolm grinned. “You could have told me so I could stop stressing about it.” Rafael sighed. “Would you have really wanted me to tell you before your letter came?” Malcolm questioned. “I guess not.” Rafael replied.

Jolie was taking Rafael to a few of the social obligations she needed to attend. The country club was first on her list of obligations to mark off. She hated going there, it was full of vapid girls trying to find a suitable husband, the Carters of the world ever willing to take advantage, and men her fathers age or older playing golf. But for her fathers business she needed to make an appearance and be polite. “Kitty, Birdie, hi! This is my boyfriend Rafael.” Jolie said as she introduced him to two girls sitting on the patio of the restaurant where she had planned for them to eat lunch. “Whose his dad?” Birdie asked curiously, not bothering to hide the fact that she was checking him out. “No one that frequents here. We met at Harvard.” Jolie replied, the corners of her lips tugging upward at Birdies face when Rafael placed his arm around her. “I need to do that, find someone outside of all this. The pools getting a bit dry.” Kitty huffed. “Perhaps if you didn’t give it up so easily.” Birdie chided. “We’ll see you around.” Jolie smiled as she took the opportunity of their bickering to escape to the table. “Anyone not named after an animal here?” He joked as they sat. “There’s a girl named Lemon.” Jolie chuckled. “Nooo...” Rafael replied in disbelief. “I’m completely serious.” Jolie said, giving him a ‘this is what I grew up with’ face.

“Did you have one of those coming out things?” Rafael asked as they walked back to her parents house. “You mean a cotillion?” She giggled. “I’m now afraid of the answer since you know what it’s called.” He grinned. “I didn’t have one despite my mothers best efforts. I flat out refused to be presented to society in a sexist mating ritual.” Jolie shuddered at the memory of her mother trying to persuade her with a frilly white dress. Rafael laughed at her response and took her hand in his. “Hey Jolie! ...and Jolie’s boyfriend.” Carter smiled as he approached them. “Hi Carter.” Jolie replied, rolling her eyes at his refusal to learn Rafael’s name. “Are you going to Casey’s parents party tomorrow?” He asked, eyeing her hand in Rafael’s. “I go every year.” She smiled. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Carter replied as he continued passed them without really acknowledging Rafael. “I really don’t like that guy.” Rafael huffed. “Me either.” Jolie commiserated dragging Rafael slightly as she continued the walk home.

“Are all the people you went to school with out here this weekend?” Rafael inquired. “No. Casey’s dad has a house a couple lots down from ours and always throws a big Fourth of July party. That’s the only reason Carter’s here, Blake will be here tomorrow but that will be it from Dalton. The party is more for his dad’s business than for Casey to invite a bunch of school friends. I only go because my dad is invited.” Jolie explained. “What does Carter’s dad do to get on the invite list?” Rafael asked. “Carter’s dad owns a chain of car washes but he’s not notable enough to be invited to the party. Carter only goes because he’s been friends with Casey since kindergarten.” She replied. “Your world’s kind of harsh.” He sighed. “You have no idea.” Jolie sighed.

“Blake!” Jolie squealed as she ran to hug her friend. “I see you still have the boy.” Blake smirked as she waved at Rafael. “I see you’re still denying your feelings for Casey.” Jolie replied garnering an eye roll from Blake. “How’d you make out grade wise?” Blake asked as she followed Jolie back to Rafael. “4.0, you?” Jolie questioned. “I really hate that you do that.” Blake huffed as the three of them found a seat. “Do what?” Jolie asked. “Always make A’s. I though for sure, now that you were distracted, your grades would slip but no, of course not.” Blake teased. “I don’t party like you do.” Jolie smirked. “How about you Rafael, how much do you have left?” Blake asked ignoring Jolie’s comment. “One class and I’m done with undergrad.” He smiled. “You graduate in August? Why didn’t you tell me?” Blake chided giving Jolie a light shove. “I didn’t think you were that interested.” Jolie replied. “So what happens now?” Blakes asked. “What do you mean?” Jolie inquired. “Well is Rafael staying Cambridge while you finish school or going back to New York?” Blake questioned. “I’ll still be in Cambridge, I’m going to Harvard Law.” He replied. “You have to get like a 173 on your LSAT to manage that.” Blake noted, having listened to Casey talk about it enough times. “178.” Jolie smirked as Rafael rolled his eyes. “Can you help Casey study next summer or give him some advice? He’s really stressing about getting a high enough score to get in.” Blake asked, the fact that she cared more for Casey than she admitted clear in her voice. 

Jolie was making her way back from an upstairs restroom when Carter started down the hall towards her. “Jolie.” He slurred. “Great, you’re drunk.” Jolie huffed as he got closer. “You know you’re hardly ever alone anymore.” Carter stated, grabbing her by the waist as she passed him. “What the fuck Carter!” Jolie yelled as he pinned her against the wall. “Get off me!” She screamed as he tried to kiss her. The commotion could be heard downstairs and both Rafael and Malcolm made their way to her simultaneously. Jolie kneed Carter in the crotch as Rafael and her father rounded the corner into view, causing Carter to back up enough for Jolie to get away from him. “That’s right, run to your poor little Cubano.” Carter chuckled as Rafael wrapped his left arm around Jolie, balling his right hand into a fist. “I’ve got this, son.” Malcolm said as he rested his hand on Rafael’s shoulder. “You call that trash son?” Carter barked. Malcolm turned to Carter and Rafael hoped he never saw the look on his face directed towards him. “You listen and listen well. A mans character is based on his actions, lets talk about yours. You graduated at the bottom of your class, completely wasting the opportunity your father worked hard to provide for you. You ride on the coat tails of the friends you’ve made and act as though the world owes you something. It would be a shame if all those car washes your father owns, the ones that let you live something that resembles a tiny spec of the lifestyle my family lives, were to suddenly find themselves in competition with a lower priced car wash across the street. It wouldn’t take much either, wouldn’t even matter if they were profitable just as long as you felt it. See while your father has built a sustainable business for himself he doesn’t exactly manage his money well. If his businesses started to close... How long do you think it would be until your father was left with nothing? And I promise you, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter again, I will personally make sure your family loses the financial freedom you so enjoy.” Malcolm threatened, understanding that the status that came with money was the only thing Carter truly cared about. “Yes sir.” Carter whispered, knowing how low on this particular totem pole his family really sat. 

“I swear Carter, if you ever pull something like that again, it’ll be that last time you’re invited to anything associated with Blake or me.” Casey stated, his father and him having joined the group. “Why don’t you go to your room and sleep it off.” Jack Maxwell, Casey’s dad, suggested. “Yes, sir.” Carter replied, making his way to the room they had offered him. He had spent every summer with the Maxwells for as long as he could remember and wasn’t going to jeopardize that relationship even if he was intoxicated. “You like scotch?” Jack asked Rafael as the tension dissipated after Carter left. “I do.” He replied. “Good man,” Jack said clapping him on the back, “I’ve got a twenty five year old Macallen in the study.” Malcolm gestured for Rafael to follow when he didn’t initially. “Are you ok?” Rafael asked Jolie. “I am. I’ll find Blake. Go. Network. Jack Maxwell is friends with more judges and DA’s than anyone I know, believe me, he’s a connection you want.” Jolie whispered as she shooed him off. Rafael hesitantly followed the men, relieved to see Casey would be joining them as well.

“This is Rafael Barba, my daughters boyfriend,” Malcolm said as he introduced Rafael to a few men already sitting in the study, “Rafael this is Judge Walter Schreiber, Judge William Wright, District Attorney Adam Schiff, and you know Ian.” “Dr. Jacobs.” Rafael said as a greeting. “Congratulations by the way.” Jacobs noted, knowing acceptance letters had gone out. “Thanks.” Rafael replied. “Congratulations on what?” Wright asked as Jack handed Rafael a glass of scotch and gestured to a seat. “Rafael just got accepted to Harvard Law class of 98.” Jacobs announced to the group. “Does you daughter have good taste or did you lend a helping hand like you did with your son?” Schreiber teased. “She has good taste. His GPA and LSAT scores stand on their own.” Malcolm smiled. “It’s true. He was in the yes pile long before the applications even reached my desk. I would have fought for you if needed.” Jacobs who had possibly had a few too many drinks already said as he leaned toward Rafael. “I appreciate that.” Rafael smiled.

“What did you get on the LSAT if you don’t mind me asking?” Casey inquired as the older men started complaining about an absent mutual friend. “A 178.” Rafael replied trying to follow the conversation when it moved to a case he had been reading about. “Damn.” Casey sighed. “Time willing, I’ll help you study when you’re to that point if you keep that creep away from Jolie.” Rafael offered, sensing the stress Casey was putting on himself. “Carter just lost all visitation rights to Harvard.” Casey smiled. “Where does he go to school anyway?” Rafael asked. “Hudson.” Casey replied. “Bradley is the trial judge, right?” Rafael interjected, turning from Casey and officially making himself part of the conversation. “He is. If you were prosecuting, were would you start?” Schiff asked. “You always discuss other peoples trials?” Rafael questioned. “We can’t exactly talk about our own.” Schreiber smirked. “I see your point.” Rafael nodded. “So...?” Schiff nudged Rafael for a response to his original question. Rafael responded with a confidence matching the older men. Casey watched, hoping that when he was entering law school this would come as easily for him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the rest of the week?” Annalise asked as Rafael helped carry Jolie’s bag to the car. “Rafael promised his mom we would visit before heading back to Cambridge. He hasn’t seen his family since Christmas.” Jolie smiled. “You two are staying at our place?” Annalise questioned. “Yes mom.” Jolie replied. “Ok. Be careful sweetheart.” Annalise said pulling her daughter in for a hug. “We will.” Jolie smiled as she climbed in the car after Rafael. “So what’s the plan with your parents?” She asked as they rode back to the city. “There’s a gathering on Thursday and then my mom wants to grab lunch on Friday. We can head back anytime after that.” He replied. “I’ll set it up to head back on Saturday then.” Jolie said, snuggling against him in the back seat.

“Hi Jolie, Rafi.” Lucia greeted as she let them in the apartment. “Hi mami.” Rafael replied. “Hi Mrs. Barba.” Jolie smiled. “Lucia, please.” Lucia said, insisting Jolie call her by her first name. “Please tell me this gathering is happening in the courtyard not the apartment.” Rafael sighed, noticing the platers of food set out around the living room. “It is. Your mother has everything out in case you were hungry before we headed down there.” Catalina said as she entered the living room. “Abuelita.” Rafael smiled as he moved to hug her. “Veo que todavía estás con la chica de Navidad. Ella me gusta. (I see you are still with the girl from Christmas. I like her.)” Catalina smiled. “Mejor que la otra chica? (Better than the other girl?)” He smirked. “Mucho. (Much.)” She nodded, knowing Rafael knew she never liked Yelina. “That’s it, I’m taking Spanish as my foreign language next semester.” Jolie grumbled, causing the others to chuckle. “Then we will help you learn.” Lucia said, smiling as she started to gather the food. “What can we help with?” Jolie said, offering up both her and Rafael for assistance. “Mucho mejor. (So much better.)” Lucia whispered to Rafael as she handed him a plater before handing Jolie one as well.

“Rafi, man! How’s it going?” Alex asked as he approached Rafael and Jolie, Yelina attached to his arm and another guy following not far behind. “Good. How are you?” Rafael replied. “Good, good. I’ve got a year left at Lehman, but I heard you finish in a month.” Alex said. “I do and start law school the Monday after graduation.” Rafael smiled. “You’re going to Harvard for law school?” Yelina interjected. “He is.” Jolie smiled moving to stand next to Rafael but not attaching herself to him. “Julie, right?” Yelina smiled. “Jolie.” She corrected, having been around enough fake people in her life to see through Yelina’s charade. “I was close.” Yelina chuckled. Jolie chuckled politely deciding to ignore her, Yelina had nothing on the cattiness of the Birdies in her world. “Jolie this is my other good friend, Eddie. Eddie this is my girlfriend, Jolie.” Rafael said introducing them. “You traded up.” Eddie whispered so that Yelina couldn’t hear him, still slightly put off by how her and Alex had treated Rafael. Jolie bit back a smirk as she had been close enough to hear. “Lucia invited us and Eddie to your graduation. I thought we might go if that’s ok with you.” Alex said. “It would be nice for my two best friends there.” Rafael smiled. “Good, we’ll take you out to celebrate after if we can crash on your floor.” Alex said. “The place I’m renting is kind of small and I don’t know if my roommate is going to be ok with people crashing that close to school starting.” Rafael sighed and then turned to Jolie. “Do you think Sarah would mind if we all stayed with you?” Jolie knew he was mentioning Sarah to give her an out if she wanted but truthfully the idea had already popped in her head. “I’ll double check with Sarah but I doubt it would be a problem.” Jolie replied, smiling when Rafael pulled her against his side and kissing her head.

“Great.” Rafael sighed as his father made his way to a table, Lucia frantically putting a plate together for him. “Have you spoken to him since Christmas?” Jolie asked. “No and I’d just assume not.” Rafael hissed guiding her to a seat at a table with Eddie. Jolie watched as Alex and Yelina sat at the table with Rafael’s father. “They seem close.” Jolie noted. “The son he never had.” He huffed. Jolie didn’t say anything, not really knowing what to say. “You know he used to accuse my mom of cheating on him, seeming to forget I have his mother’s coloring and eyes.” He continued. “I’m sorry.” Jolie whispered, placing her hand on his. “It’s fine.” He sighed, turning his attention to Eddy. Jolie glanced at the table with Rafael’s parents laughing as they talked with Alex and Yelina, not understanding how anyone could treat their own son the way his dad treated him.

“Raf.” Jolie said softly as they rode back to Cambridge. “Yes.” He hummed against her ear as she leaned into his side. “Why aren’t you more mad at Alex?” She questioned. “Why should I be mad at Alex?” Rafael replied, his arm that was around her giving her a gentle squeeze. “He did sleep with your girlfriend.” She stated. “If I still cared about Yelina at all that would be a problem, but I don’t. She’s been an after thought since move in day at the dorms and this tiny blond rolled her eyes at me when I poked fun of her major.” He smiled turning to look at her. “It’s more the principle of it.” Jolie smirked as she looked up at him. “I’ve known Alex almost my whole life. He’s just one of those people you can’t help but like.” Rafael shrugged. “Your dad sure can’t.” She huffed. “My mom loves him too, sometimes I think more than me.” Rafael sighed. “I doubt that.” Jolie said, taking his hand in hers as she thought about the conversation his mother had had with her at their lunch after Christmas when he had excused himself to the restroom. “Everybody likes Alex. It’ll make him a great politician one day.” Rafael sighed. Jolie didn’t respond, merely ran her hand along his cheek in complete disbelief that he couldn’t see it. Alex came off just as glib and superficial as most of the politicians her father new. Lucia and Rafael were both right. Alex would make a great politician one day and Yelina deserved him.


	13. August 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of picture Jolie to look like Emilie de Ravin during her Lost days. She’s the closest to what I picture in my head and I’m terrible at facial descriptions. 
> 
> Also, I’m toying with the idea of turning this into a series, ending this part after Barba graduates law school and creating a part two for when he joins SVU... Just a thought.

“You seriously invited your boyfriends ex and the guy she cheated on him with to crash at our house?” Sarah said in disbelief. “I invited Rafael’s oldest friends to crash. If he wants to be friends with Alex I’m not going to stop him.” Jolie replied. “Yes but Yelina will be with Alex.” Sarah scoffed. “Believe me, I’m not worried about her going after Rafael. She has made her choice and makes sure everyone knows Alex is hers.” Jolie said rolling her eyes at how Yelina always seemed to be attached to Alex in some way. “You don’t worry that Rafael still has feelings for her?” Sarah asked. “Not really.” Jolie smiled. “After Christmas you were.” Sarah reminded her. “Yes, but that was a little over a month into our relationship after I had slept with him and feeling a bit insecure. He doesn’t even look at her like he despises her, it’s more like he simply acknowledges that she’s there.” Jolie replied, truly not feeling threatened by Yelina anymore.

Sarah and Jolie were sitting on the couch when Rafael walked in and plopped down next to Jolie. He had a weird mixture of emotions present on his face, somehow managing to look both relieved and nervous at the same time. “You’re done.” Jolie stated, taking his hand in hers as her facial expression poked fun at him. “I know,” he rolled his eyes at her which caused her to laugh, “it’s just strange to have taken my last final.” “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of test to make up for it in law school.” Jolie smiled, leaning into his side. “You know most people have a summer to process graduation before jumping into law school. I had chapters assigned for class before I even took my last final.” Rafael sighed. “When will you know your grade?” Sarah asked. “They have to get graduating seniors grades in by tomorrow. I’ll stop by the registrar on Friday to make sure everything is in.” He replied sounding a little anxious. 

“Jolie, hi!” Lucia said as they almost ran into each other at the graduation ceremony. “Hi Lucia.” Jolie smiled giving her and Catalina a hug. “Oh mom, dad, this is Rafael’s mom and grandmother, Lucia and Catalina. These are my parents Malcolm and Annalise.” Jolie said introducing them. “It’s nice to meet you.” Lucia smiled. “You too. We are very fond of your son.” Malcolm replied. “Alex and Eddie have saved some seats. I was hoping to find you so you could sit with us.” Lucia said, as she started guiding the group toward their seats. “Is Rafael’s father here?” Malcolm whispered to Jolie as they followed. “No, honestly I think Raf would prefer it this way though.” Jolie replied, soft enough that only her father could hear. Jolie, Sarah, and Andrew sat with Malcolm and Annalise on the row behind Lucia, Catalina, Eddie, Alex, and Yelina.

“This is Alex, Eddie, and Yelina. These are my parents Malcolm and Annalise, my roommate Sarah and her boyfriend Andrew who are good friends with Rafael.” Jolie smiled as she introduced the remaining people to each other. “Did you guys have plans for lunch after the ceremony?” Malcolm asked. “Mamá and I were going to catch the train back while the kids stayed behind for the night.” Lucia replied. “If you want to grab lunch before you go I’d like to take everyone out as a graduation present to Rafael.” Malcolm offered. “Our train isn’t until four Lucia.” Catalina interjected. “I suppose we could.” Lucia smiled. “Great. I’ll go make a reservation.” Malcolm said as he got up to make the call.

“I’m going to go to the restroom before it starts.” Sarah whispered to Jolie as she started to stand. “I’ll go with you.” Jolie said, getting up to follow. The two girls made their way down the aisle to the nearest building. “She’s like almost sitting in his lap.” Sarah giggled as they got far enough away that they couldn’t be heard by the group they were sitting with. “I told you, but we’re going to be nice unless she isn’t. I’m mean she hasn’t really done anything to me.” Jolie said, wanting things to go smoothly with Rafael’s friends. “She called us nosy bitches.” Sarah replied. “Because we were blatantly eves dropping.” Jolie stated, giving Sarah a look to say they probably deserved it. “Fine, I’ll be nice.” Sarah smiled.

The restaurants close to campus had been booked for weeks so Malcolm hadn’t even tried, instead making a reservation at a restaurant in Boston. It would be closer to the train for Lucia and Catalina anyway. He also arranged for two SUV’s to drive them to the restaurant after the ceremony was over. Rafael rode in the one with Jolie, her parents, Sarah, and Andrew while his family and friends rode in the other. “You didn’t have to do this.” Rafael said to Malcolm in reference to lunch on the drive. “Nonsense. It’s lunch and there was no sense in everyone taking multiple taxi’s.” Malcolm smiled. “Thank you.” Rafael smiled. 

“Este restaurante es demasiado. (This restaurant is too much.)” Lucia whispered to Rafael as she looked at the menu. “Es un buen gesto mami. (It’s a nice gesture mami.)” Rafael replied urging her to not worry about the price. Truthfully, he appreciated Malcolm taking them to lunch and showing up for his graduation. It was more than his own father had done. “So, Mr. Rutherford, what do you do?” Alex asked. “I took over as Chairman of Rutherford Enterprise after my father retired. My son is now acting CEO. We mostly deal with real estate ventures.” Malcolm replied. “Will you work for your family’s business?” Yelina asked Jolie. “Not if I can help it.” Jolie smiled. “Jolie wants to walk her own path. It’s a shame though because I would choose you to leave the business to over Ian. I mean don’t get me wrong, your brother can manage it but you inherited the innovation your grandfather had to continue to grow the company.” Malcolm smirked. “Not to mention your work ethic and number sense. Poor Ian hates math.” Jolie chuckled. 

“What are your plans for the future?” Malcolm asked Alex. “I want to give back to the community we grew up in. I’m planning on working in local government in the Bronx and then later running for office once I have something worth while attached to my name.” Alex replied. “You and Rafael have a good head on your shoulders. What about you Eddie? What are your plans?” Malcolm inquired. “These two have the brains. They more or less just keep me out of trouble.” Eddie smiled dismissively. “You’ve got to stop selling yourself short Eddie, you can do so much more than you tell yourself.” Rafael stated. “I’ll just continue to keep my head above water.” Eddie shrugged, feeling a little out of place at the table.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Alex asked as they entered Jolie’s house. “I was kind of thinking we could go to a local pub that’s eighteen and up until ten and then maybe head back to Jolie’s since she’s not twenty one yet.” Rafael suggested. “That’s fine. We can get some stuff to drink here.” Yelina smiled. “Jolie already took care of that.” Sarah replied, gesturing to the small built in bar area just off the living room. “How?” Rafael asked. “My dad took care of it.” She smiled. “You dad isn’t concerned that you’re drinking?” Alex asked slightly confused since the man he met earlier didn’t really strike him as the type to supply his daughter with enough alcohol for a small party. “He trust me. Besides, I rarely have more than one and he’d rather me drink at home.” Jolie replied. “We could just stay here if you wanted.” Alex said as he looked through the selection. “That’s up to you guys. I celebrated at a few parties in May when most of my friend here graduated so I’m fine with just hanging out.” Rafael stated. “We’d actually be able to talk more.” Eddie added.

“Where’s the restroom?” Yelina asked. “Oh, yeah. Let me show you and I can show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Jolie said as she got up. Yelina followed Jolie down a hall. “The bathroom is here,” she said, pointing to the open door as they passed, “and I though you and Alex could take the Murphy bed in the study.” Jolie guided her into the study where she had already pulled the bed out. It took up the majority of the room, both her and Sarah’s desk chairs pushed as far as they would go under the desk to make room for it, but she had wanted the ability to have a guest room if needed without giving up a quiet study place. “This is perfect, thank you.” Yelina replied. “Will Eddie be ok with the couch?” Jolie asked. “Eddie doesn’t ask for much. He’d be ok with the floor, if that’s all you had to offer.” Yelina assured her. 

Jolie made her way behind the bar when she returned to the living room. “What are you doing?” Rafael asked as he watched her start pouring vodka into a cocktail shaker. “I’m making a martini if anyone wants one.” She smiled. “I’ll try one.” Sarah said. Rafael rolled his eyes and joined her behind the bar. “You plan on getting drunk?” He smirked. “Not really.” She smiled, handing him the bottle of scotch she had asked her father to get. “Your dad already picked up lunch.” He sighed, looking at the bottle he knew had to have been expensive. “That’s your graduation present from me.” Jolie said, knowing how much he had taken to scotch. “You mind if I share?” He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. “Not at all.” She smiled, finishing up the drinks she was making, while Rafael poured each of the guys some scotch. He had offered Yelina some when she returned but she decided on wine instead. Sarah made a face at the martini and opted for wine as well.

By round two, Eddie and Andrew had both switched to beer, Alex and Rafael continued with the scotch, Jolie was still nursing her martini, while Yelina and Sarah had another glass of wine. The group sat around the living room, wherever they could find a seat, catching up and sharing stories. “I didn’t realize how close all four of you were.” Jolie said as she finished her third martini. “Yeah, Alex, Rafi, and Eddie have known each other since grade school but I met both Alex and Rafi at the bodega when my family moved into the neighborhood my senior year of high school. I was so mad about leaving my friends and then these two made me feel so welcomed.” She smiled at the memory. “That’s because we both wanted to date you.” Alex chuckled. Sarah glanced at Jolie but she didn’t seem to be phased by his comment as she leaned against Rafael. They were both sitting in the floor, his back against the wall as she sat between his legs. “Things seemed to have worked out for the best.” Yelina smiled when she noticed how happy Rafael seemed with Jolie. She really hadn’t meant to hurt him, the distance had just been hard and she spent so much time with Alex and Eddie. The feelings she had for Alex developed slowly and then one day he kissed her. Things had escalated from there and she felt terrible about how they had handled everything. Yelina hoped being here helped and that they could somehow all be friends again, including Jolie, she was beginning to like her.

“I think we’re going to bed.” Sarah yawned as she stood with Andrew. “What time is it?” Rafael questioned. “Almost one.” Alex replied. “We should probably get some sleep too. I still have three chapters to read tomorrow for class on Monday.” Rafael sighed. “That’s just not right.” Eddie laughed. “What?” Rafael smiled. “You graduated this morning and start law school on Monday.” Eddie answered. “You’re telling me.” Rafael chuckled. Eddie made himself comfortable under the blanket on the couch while everyone else dispersed to their respective rooms for the evening. 

“Are you drunk?” Rafael laughed when Jolie nearly fell on him as they entered her room. “Maybe a little.” She giggled, not bothering to change from the dress she had worn to his graduation as she climbed in bed. “You want to sleep in your dress?” He asked as he stripped to his boxers. “No.” She mumbled into the mattress as she tried to reach the zipped. Rafael chuckled as she wiggled around but failed to get the zipper. “Here.” He smiled, climbing on the bed and unzipped it for her. “Thanks.” She giggled, wiggling out of the dress and tossing it in the floor as she pulled him next to her. “Jolie...” He said hesitantly when she pressed her lips to his, her hand reaching into his boxers. “I’m really horny.” She purred into his ear, smiling when she felt him him twitch. He looked at her and she smiled before pressing her lips back to his.

Rafael unsnapped her bra and removed it moaning into their kiss as she continued to stroke him. “Raf.” Jolie whispered as she moved her kisses to his neck. “Yes.” He hummed. “Can I be on top?” She asked as she inched his boxers off. “You can do whatever you want.” He replied leaning his head back as she took him in her mouth. She had improved at this task since April and he was soon biting back a moan as he rested his hand on the back of her head. “Jolie...” He moaned, leaning up so he could look at her. Her eyes met his and any attempt to warn her was muffled by a grunt as he came. Jolie didn’t stop but continued to bob on him, taking advantage of his semi flaccid state to take all of him in, her tongue massaging against him as she gently sucked him deeper. This action caused him to become fully erect again. She smiled and licked up his shaft before moving to sit on him. He hadn’t even noticed she had removed her panties.

His hands gripped her sides as she rode him, her head tilted back when she moved so he hit just the right spot. “Jesus, Raf!” She moaned. “I’m not sure I can take credit for that.” He smirked letting her continue to control her own pleasure, neither of them noticing the door to her room crack open slightly. Rafael watched her as he slid his hands up her sides to her breast. “My god.” She panted. Rafael took over, thrusting from below as her body jerked and he felt her tighten around him. When she collapsed against him he rolled them over and continued to pound into her, pressing his lips to hers. Jolie’s back arched off the bed, pushing her chest into his as she came again. “Now that I’ll take credit for.” He grinned, slowing his thrust to give her a moment to recover. “Are you close?” She asked. “I can be if you want or I can go a little longer.” He smirked. “I could go a little longer.” Jolie smiled, biting her bottom lip as she pulled him to her lips. Rafael slowly picked up his pace again and it wasn’t long before she was moaning against his lips. Her hands gripped his hair as she climaxed again, Rafael grunting into her neck at his own release.

They had barely caught their breath when her bedroom door swung open. “What the fuck.” Jolie blurted as she pulled the blanket over them. “Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom.” Alex said, pulling the door shut almost as quickly as it had opened. Jolie glared at Rafael. “What, he’s had a lot to drink. He just got confused.” Rafael shrugged, pulling her into his arms under the covers. “The bathroom isn’t even close to my room.” Jolie huffed, getting a weird vibe from the encounter. The way the house was set up you would have to leave the hall with the study and Sarah’s room, go through the living room and then go down a different short hallway to get to her room. “Maybe someone was in the other bathroom and he thought there was another one over here.” Rafael reasoned, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “Maybe.” Jolie sighed, still slightly put off. She smiled and rolled her eyes when Rafael nuzzled against her neck, stealing most of her pillow.

Rafael and Jolie took his friends to lunch in Boston before they caught the train back. Jolie noticed Alex almost leering at her a few times, but dismissed it as her own paranoia. “I had a really good time. Next time you two are in New York we should all go out.” Yelina suggested. “We should.” Jolie smiled, she had started to actually like Yelina. “I’m sorry we can’t wait for the train with you guys but I really have to finish my chapters before tomorrow.” Rafael apologized. “It’s good. Go become a bad ass lawyer.” Alex smiled, giving his friend a hug. Jolie dropped Rafael off at his place on her way home. “You ok?” Sarah asked after Jolie had paced the living room a few times. Jolie told her what happened but Sarah sided with Rafael, that it had just been an accident. “I guess you’re right. I’m just being paranoid.” Jolie sighed. “Yelina’s actually pretty nice.” Sarah said as they sat down on the couch. “Yeah, I may have misread her initially.” Jolie replied. “You had every right to jump to a rash decision, she is you boyfriends ex.” Sarah chuckled. “I suppose. Hopefully I’m wrong about Alex too. She deserves someone better than that.” Jolie smiled.


	14. September 1995

Law school was keeping Rafael extremely busy. So busy, they had to schedule time to see each other, making Jolie almost miss living in the dorms where he was just across the hall. “Is your work load going to be like this for three years?” Jolie asked as they cuddled in her bed. “I’m pretty sure we’re suffering through the weeding out process.” Rafael sighed. “I guess they have to see who can handle the stress.” She smiled. “It’s really not that bad since you worked out a schedule.” He said pulling her closer to him. “Yeah, my anal retentiveness at its finest. I’ve never been more on top of my school work.” She chuckled. It was true though, with him working, in class, or studying for class she had a lot of free time, more than she really wanted. “How’s Spanish going this semester? I had hoped to be able to help you more.” He smiled. “Aced my first test. You worry about your work and don’t be surprised when I can finally understand the little things you mutter under your breath.” She teased. “You sure you don’t want to take French instead.” He grinned as he pushed himself on top of her. “Positive.” She smirked, wrapping her arms around him when his lips met hers.

“Jolie, can you help train? I’ve got to leave early to make up a test I missed.” Claire asked as she walked a guy maybe a year older than Jolie up to her. “Sure.” Jolie smiled. She had gone back to volunteering with the ACLU and given her extra free time she was there a lot now. “Great. This is Jason, we have a few classes together at Boston College. Just show him around and have him help you with mailers.” Claire smiled as she grabbed her bag to leave. “Sorry you got stuck with me.” He grinned. “No worries,” Jolie smiled, “I promise stuffing envelopes isn’t that hard.” Jolie showed him around and then set him up with a stack of mailers, envelopes, and an envelope moistener. 

“You like Bad Religion?” Jason asked as they worked. “I do. What made you ask that?” Jolie replied. “You’re shirt.” He smiled, pointing toward her. “Oh, yeah.” Jolie chuckled, having forgotten she was wearing a Bad Religion shirt that day. “What about Pennywise?” He asked. “I like them too.” She smiled. “Are you going to their show next weekend?” He asked. “I didn’t even know they were touring.” Jolie frowned. “You should go. There’s a group of us that’ll be there.” He smiled as he jotted down the name of the club and date on the back of an envelope for her. “I would like to see them.” She said as she took the envelope from him. 

“Hey Sarah, do you want to go to a show next Friday?” Jolie asked when she got home that evening. “Andrew and I have a date night planned. Take Rafael.” Sarah suggested. “I’ll ask but I’m pretty sure he works.” Jolie sighed. “Would you be ok with going alone?” Sarah asked. “I have no problem going alone but this new guy at the ACLU invited me to meet up with him and some friends. I’d rather take someone with me until I know him a little better.” Jolie replied. “Oh... yeah, you need to find out if he invited you because he’s interested or as a friend.” Sarah said, widening her eyes slightly. “He didn’t ask me out.” Jolie assured her. “Sometimes guys ask you out without actually asking you out. You know to meet up with a group to gauge if you’re interested.” Sarah stated. “So I shouldn’t go?” Jolie asked. “If you want to see the band, go. If you run into the guy just make sure you bring up Rafael at some point so he knows your not available.” Sarah smiled. “I can do that next time he shows up at the ACLU.” Jolie smiled. “Is he cute?” Sarah questioned. “What?” Jolie asked. “The guy that invited you, is he cute?” Sarah repeated. “I wasn’t really paying attention but I guess.” Jolie replied. “You might want to mention it to Rafael before you go then.” Sarah said. “I wouldn’t need to mention meeting up with a guy if he wasn’t cute?” Jolie chuckled, having every intention of telling Rafael. 

Sunday was a day they had set aside for each other. No work, no volunteering, no school... if they could help it. “Raf...” Jolie said, turning her head to look at him as they spooned in her bed. “Yes.” He smiled. “Do you have to work Friday?” She asked. “I do but David really needs some extra cash right now so I’m sure he could take my shift if needed.” He replied. “Really?” She questioned as she grinned. “What ever it is you want to do, I’m there. I’ve missed you.” Rafael smiled, pulling her to his lips. “It’s a punk show.” Jolie said quickly, not wanting him to change his mind. “Ok.” He hummed, his hand moving beneath her shirt as he kissed her again.

“Jason tells me you coming on Friday to see Pennywise with us.” Claire said as they worked to help organize an event the ACLU was having the following month. “Your going too?” Jolie asked. “Yeah, I mean I’ve never heard of the band but I’ve been crushing on Jason for months now and he invited me... so...” Claire shrugged. “Do you want to borrow a CD?” Jolie asked. “That would be fantastic.” Claire smiled. Jolie made her way to her backpack and pulled out Pennywise’s self titled album, handing it to her. “You carry it with you?” Claire smirked. “I’ve been listening to them as I walk to class in anticipation of the show.” Jolie replied. “Are you bringing your boyfriend?” Claire asked. “He’s going.” Jolie smiled, excited that he had gotten off from work. 

Rafael sat on her bed as Jolie decided what to where to the show that night. It was still warm enough to get away with a skirt so she put on a solid gray one, pairing it with a white midriff she had added a Lagwagon logo to herself. A pair of Doc Martins and a ton of bracelets later she had completed her look. “Do I need to change?” He teased as he wrapped his arms around her while she looked in her full length mirror. His hair was perfectly styled and he wore jeans and the same dark green button up from the first day she met him. His clean cut look the perfect contrast to her more edgy one. “Not a thing.” She smiled, pulling him over her shoulder to meet her lips.

“Hey Jason. Claire. This is my boyfriend Rafael.” Jolie said when she found them sitting with a small group at a table in the back of the club. “Jolie! Great, you made it,” Jason said, turning to Rafael, “it’s nice to meet you.” “You too.” Rafael replied. “This is Samantha, Ryan, Tom, Josh, and Patrick.” Jason said as he gestured around the table. “This is Jolie and her boyfriend Rafael.” He added. “Do you go to Boston College too?” Josh asked as they pulled up two chairs to sit. “No. I met Claire and Jason at the ACLU.” Jolie replied. “That’s cool.” Josh said. “Hey Jolie can I borrow you for a sec?” Claire asked, motioning for her to get up. “Sure.” Jolie replied, giving Rafael a quick, I wont be long look, before making her way to follow Claire. 

“What’s up?” Jolie asked. “I feel really out of my element.” Claire said, nervously looking as a guy with a Mohawk and spikes on his clothes passed them. “I promise he’s harmless.” Jolie chuckled. “He doesn’t look harmless.” Claire sighed. “The Casualties are opening, the whole band looks like that. Pennywise dresses more like Jason does. As long as you stay out of the circle pit you should be fine.” Jolie smiled. “Circle pit?” Claire questioned. “I’m kidding. Punks are all about picking each other up when they fall, you’d be fine there too.” Jolie grinned. “You are sooo not helping.” Claire said rolling her eyes. “How’s it going with Jason?” Jolie asked. “Good, I think. He’s sitting next to me.” Claire smiled. “What was that about?” Rafael whispered when she got back. “Girl talk.” Jolie smiled. “About me?” He smirked lifting an eyebrow. “Nope.” She replied, gesturing to a nervous Claire as Jason turned to talk to her. “Oh.” He smiled pulling her tighter to him.

“Have you seen Pennywise before?” Patrick asked Rafael. “I haven’t.” Rafael replied turning to Jolie. “No. I’ve wanted to but I kept missing them. I only knew about this show because of Jason.” Jolie said. “What about the Casualties?” Tom asked. This was between sets and he had noticed her singing along. Rafael had been somewhat surprised by that as well. “Lots of times. They’re from New York. I knew the music scene better there than I do here.” Jolie replied. “How long have you listened to this music?” Rafael asked curiously. “My brother introduced my to Suicidal Tendencies in eighth grade and I’ve been finding my own path ever since.” Jolie replied. “I can’t imagine Ian listening to punk music.” Rafael said shaking his head. “That’s because you’ve seen the grown up, I work for my father Ian. Not the person I grew up with.” Jolie smiled, remembering the look on her fathers face when Ian got suspended from school for dying his hair green. The school probably would have overlooked the dress code violation if he hadn’t dyed half the boys bathroom green in the process. “How does your father feel about your taste in music?” Rafael questioned. “He let’s me do my own thing. Sometimes I’m glad I wasn’t put under the pressure Ian was. He’s always been expected to take over the business. I know my father said he’d prefer me but that’s not really how it works. Ian’s always been the heir to the Rutherford empire, not me.” Jolie said, whispering the last bit so only Rafael could hear. She learned early that this scene wasn’t always excepting of trust fund kids. Her family was the epitome of what half the music she listened to rallied against. It never bothered her because she liked to use her means to promote change, but that would take too long to explain while sitting and enjoying a show. “It’s a little misogynistic isn’t it?” Rafael asked. “Oh it has nothing to do with him being male, just the first born.” Jolie smiled. “Would you want to?” Rafael inquired. “Take over the business? No. I have no interest in the real estate business. It seems boring.” She smiled. “This coming from the girl who can spend four hours working through a single math problem.” He teased.


	15. October 1995

“What are you watching?” Rafael asked when he got to Jolie’s house Saturday afternoon. “Shhhh!” Both Jolie and Sarah said at the same time as they continued to watch, at least until a commercial break. “What an ass.” Sarah scoffed at the television. “I know, right.” Jolie agreed. “And again I ask, what are you watching?” Rafael said looking at the two girls. “A My So Called Life marathon on MTV.” Jolie answered. “I can’t believe we didn’t watch this when it was actually on.” Sarah sighed. “I can’t believe they cancelled it.” Jolie lamented. “Isn’t this show about high school?” Rafael asked, but he was shushed again as the commercial ended.

“How do they make someone who barely speaks so desirable?” Jolie huffed, causing Rafael to give her a curious look. “I mean I like intelligent guys and I know Jordan would bore me in two seconds but somehow I keep rooting for them to get together.” Jolie continued, ignoring the look from Rafael. “So you don’t want her to end up with Brian?” Sarah questioned. “Not really, but I’m sure that’s done on purpose too.” Jolie chuckled. Rafael watched with them, slowly getting sucked in even though he was making fun of it. He rolled his eyes as both girls squealed when Jordan took Angela’s hand in the hall at school while Buffalo Tom played in the background. “How many more are there?” He asked. “That’s it for today. The last ones are on tomorrow.” Sarah answered. “You’re ok with watching it tomorrow right?” Jolie almost begged, desperately wanting to know how the season ended. “I’ll bring some school work to do.” He chuckled, following her when she stood to go to bed. Lounging around watching tv wasn’t how had planned to spend his rare weekend off, but as long as Jolie was next to him he was happy.

“What the hell was that?” Jolie huffed at the screen. “I think they broke up because she wouldn’t sleep with him.” Rafael said as he read for class next to her on the couch. “I got that. I’m talking about the crappy way they broke up, like they didn’t really break up.” Jolie scoffed. “I’m going back to your previous assessment of him being an ass. I mean a cute ass but an ass.” Sarah smiled. “So who are you, in the show?” Rafael asked setting his book down. “What?” Sarah asked. “The two of you always used to assign each other to different characters in the tv shows we’d watch together. So who’s who?” Rafael asked again. “I hadn’t really thought about it. Neither of us are really a Rayanne.” Sarah said as she thought. “But Blake is.” Jolie said causing both of them to giggle. “You’re definitely the Angela out of the two of us.” Sarah said to Jolie. “Does that make you Sharon?” Jolie asked. “I’m pretty sure we had a similar conversation before you...” Sarah stopped herself as she realized she was referencing the conversation about Jolie telling Rafael, who was sitting right there, about being a virgin. “I know you two talk, but I think she gets it.” Rafael smirked. “So does that make Rafael, Jordan or is he our Ricky?” Jolie chuckled. “How about I’m the older guy she meets when she inevitably goes off to college.” Rafael suggested, not really wanting to be assigned either character. “That’s even better, high school relationships never last anyway.” Jolie smiled, pushing herself closer to him. “Hey!” Sarah pouted. “Don’t worry, you and Andrew aren’t normal, just like your parents.” Jolie chuckled.

“I think I know what we’re doing for Halloween this year.” Sarah said as they left the theater after watching Empire Records. “It would be easy. I already have the gray skirt and I could easily find a black top like the one Gina wears.” Jolie said. “You don’t want to dress like Corey?” Sarah asked. “You look way more like Liv Tyler than I do.” Jolie chuckled. “Yes but Rafael could pull off A.J. and A.J. ends up with Corey.” Sarah said. “Does it really matter if the couples match?” Jolie asked. “I guess not.” Sarah replied. “Who is Andrew going to be?” Jolie asked. “Mark.” Sarah chuckled. 

Jolie was starting to hang out with Jason a bit more outside of the ACLU since he was almost always up for going to a show and a lot of her favorite bands seemed to be doing fall tours. It was pretty much always the same group, Samantha, Ryan, Tom, Josh, Patrick, and occasionally Claire. “This is the fourth show this month.” Rafael said when she mentioned wanting to go see The Vandals. “Can you go?” She asked. “Doubtful,” He sighed, “I’d like to. I don’t know how much I like you hanging out with this Jason guy all the time.” “It’s nice to have company at shows. It’s group anyway and he’s dating Claire now.” Jolie said. “He’s dating Claire?” Rafael asked, perking up slightly. “Were you jealous?” Jolie chuckled. “I just wish I could spend more time with you.” He huffed. “I miss you too.” Jolie smiled, pushing him back on her bed and kissing him. “Jolie...” He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I know... I know... you have to read.” She grumbled, pulling herself off him. “I can’t come over when have school work if you can’t behave yourself.” He smirked. “Yeah, yeah. I have homework anyway.” Jolie huffed.

“Can you two not dress weather appropriate on Halloween?” Rafael asked when Jolie let him into the living room. “I have a sweater on.” She smiled. “Great. Your arms are covered.” He scoffed. “Come with me.” Jolie said dragging him behind her to her room. “I hate that you know my clothing size.” He huffed when he saw that she had an outfit put together for him as well. “Andrew is dressing up too.” She smiled as he begrudgingly started to change. “What does that have to do with me?” He grumbled. “Here.” Jolie grinned handing him the lanyard name tag she had printed for him, putting hers on at the same time. “I still wish you were wearing more clothes...” He muttered as he put the lanyard around his neck. “There’s a scene where she literally wears nothing but an apron.”Jolie smirked. “I’ll stop complaining.” Rafael said, shaking his head.

The party was at a house a block over from hers. “Megan, hey!” Sarah called over the music. “Glad you guys could make it,” Megan smiled, “there’s beer in the back, wine in the kitchen, and some fruity punch that my roommate put entirely too much vodka in on the dining room table, seriously, it burns.” “Wine for me.” Sarah said. “I’ll grab a beer, you two want?” Jolie asked Rafael and Andrew. “Sure.” They both replied. “Jolie, hi.” Casey greeted when she stepped out the back door. “Hey Casey, how’s Blake? I haven’t heard from her in a while.” She inquired. “She’s actually taking school seriously this semester, she wants to bump her GPA.” He smiled. “Are you two ever going to admit you’re actually in a relationship?” She teased. “Actually, we decided that since the first year being at separate schools wasn’t so bad we would make things official.” Casey smiled. “Are you serious?” Jolie squealed, hugging him. “I am. That’s why she wants to bump her GPA, she wants options for grad school so she can be close to wherever I end up for law school.” He said. “This makes me so happy.” Jolie smiled. “Hey is Rafael with you?” He asked. “Yeah, I was just grabbing beers and then heading back.” She replied. “Great. I wanted to pick his brain about possibly helping me study for the LSAT this summer.” He said, following her.

“Look who I found outside.” Jolie said as she handed Rafael and Andrew their beers. “Casey, hi.” Rafael nodded. “This is my roommate Sarah and her boyfriend Andrew.” Jolie smiled introducing them. “Oh and this is my roommate, David.” Rafael said introducing David to everyone, since no one had actually met him yet. “How’s being roommates working out?” Sarah asked David. “He spends most of his free time at Jolie’s so it’s almost like I have the place to myself. We get along pretty well when he’s there too though.” David replied. “How’s the first semester of law school going?” Casey asked. “It’s brutal. I really hope this work load is just to see who can cut it and not a glimpse into our future.” David sighed. 

Sarah and Jolie left the guys to go find Megan. “So how long have you two actually been together now?” Megan asked Jolie. “I guess we started dating over Thanksgiving break last year.” Jolie replied. “Really? I thought you slept with him last Halloween.” Megan said. “We fell asleep while watching a movie in his dorm. Nothing happened.” Jolie stated. “Ok...” Megan said as though she didn’t believe her. “Seriously, he didn’t even kiss me until Thanksgiving.” Jolie assured her. “Either way, every girl on our floor kind of hated you.” Megan chuckled. “What? Why?” Jolie questioned. “Because he always hung out with you. You never noticed the girls trying to hang around him after word spread that he was single?” Megan laughed. “No... That happened?” Jolie asked, looking to Sarah. “Oh yeah. They’d go to his door to ‘get advice on something’ and when he wasn’t there they’d come to ours.” Sarah said. “Really? How did I not know this?” Jolie questioned. “It was when you two were “just friends” and always out doing something together.” Sarah chuckled, putting air quotes around just friends. “We spent a lot of time in his room watching movies.” Jolie said still trying to figure out how she missed a bunch of girls knocking on his door. “That really didn’t start until after you slept in his room on Halloween. They just kind of assumed you were together and stopped trying.” Megan smiled.

“Did you know that a lot of the girls on our floor in the dorms had a thing for you?” Jolie asked as they crawled into her bed. “You mean the little puppy dogs that tried to follow me around when I’d leave my room? Yes, I vaguely remember them.” He chuckled. “Did you like that?” She questioned. “It was annoying. Every time I left my room one of them would be waiting to ask me a ridiculous question they clearly knew the answer to. Believe me, acting stupid is not going to garner my attention.” He huffed. “Did you think I was one of them?” Jolie asked. “No. I enjoyed hanging out with you, liked you, but I couldn’t tell if you liked me too... Why do you think it took me so long to actually kiss you?” Rafael smiled. “I had no idea those other girls were doing that.” She stated. “I know. It was rather endearing.” He smirked. “You know one year ago today was the first time I slept in your arms” Jolie smiled. “I remember. I also remember the next morning, when you panicked and used Sarah as an excuse to leave my room. That was the moment I knew you liked me.” He grinned. “I wasn’t that obvious.” Jolie scoffed. “I... I should get back to my room... you know... in case Sarah’s looking for me.” Rafael said mocking her. “Whatever...” Jolie replied rolling her eyes. “It was cute.” He smiled, pulling her closer to him.


	16. November 1995

“Are you working this weekend?” Jolie asked as they ate breakfast before heading to class. “I’m not but I’m also not really up for a punk show.” Rafael sighed. “That’s good, because I was thinking I could take you out for a late birthday dinner since we did Halloween last weekend and you had to work on your actual birthday.” Jolie said taking her cereal bowl to the sink. “If you want.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her after dropping his own bowl in the sink. “I’ll make a reservation.” She smiled, turning her head so he could kiss her. “You ready?” He asked. “Yes.” She replied as she grabbed her backpack. “I love that the law school is on the way to my classes and I get to walk you to class.” Jolie smirked as they walked to school. “I love that your car drops us off when it’s raining and ridiculously cold outside.” Rafael laughed. “I love that too.” She smiled.

“Hi Rafael!” A girl said as they approached his class. “April, hi. This is my girlfriend Jolie. Jolie this is April, we have a few classes together.” Rafael said introducing them. “A few? I probably see more of you than she does.” April joked. “I doubt that.” Jolie muttered under her breath before politely smiling. “So how long have you two been together?” April asked. “A year this month.” Rafael said pulling Jolie closer to him by the arm he had wrapped around her waist. “It really doesn’t seem like it’s been a year.” Jolie smiled. “No it doesn’t.” He smiled back. “Have you decided if you’re going to participate in the mock trials?” April asked. “I signed up last week.” Rafael replied. “Raf, I’ve got to get to class.” Jolie interrupted when she looked at her watch. “Ok. Can you get lunch today?” He asked. “Yes, meet me outside Lowell around one.” Jolie replied. “Ok.” He smiled, giving her a kiss as she left. “I think I’m going to sign up too. Maybe we’ll get paired together.” Jolie could hear April say as she headed toward the exit.

“How many classes do you have with April?” Jolie asked at lunch, trying not to come off sounding jealous. “All but one.” He replied. “And she’s nice?” She questioned. “I guess. Honestly, I try to avoid her.” He said. “You do?” Jolie inquired, perking up slightly. “Yeah, she’s very loud and a bit pushy. It’ll probably work out in her favor as a lawyer but it can be a bit abrasive at times.” Rafael stated. “You don’t have to be the loudest person in the room to be an effective lawyer. Most of the ones I know are fairly reserved, picking their timing when they speak to make the most use of their words.” Jolie smiled. “I agree. She’s smart though, definitely chooses her moments to be pushy.” He chuckled. “Do you want to be paired with her for the mock trials?” Jolie asked. “David and I are already paired up. We thought it would be easier since we’re roommates. April and my styles don’t exactly mesh. We’d end up arguing more than working.” Rafael said.

“You know you already got me Blacks Law Dictionary for my birthday, you didn’t have to take me out to dinner too.” Rafael said as they laid on her bed after getting back from dinner. “Yes but that was kind of a selfish present on my part so I felt you deserved dinner too.” Jolie smiled. “How was that selfish?” He asked. “Because you refused to spend the extra money on it when you bought your books for class since the library had a bunch of copies, but then you spent so much time there referencing it. I thought if you had your own copy you could spend some of that time with me... even if your nose was in the book I got you.” She chuckled. “So far that has worked out in your favor.” He smirked. “If I recall it’s somewhere in my room as we speak.” She smiled, pulling herself to his lips. “Now I know we did this somewhere around my birthday.” He said as she climbed on top of him. “Oh yeah, I guess we don’t need to do it again then.” Jolie teased starting to climb of him. “Wait, my memory is a little foggy.” He smiled, bringing her back to his lips. “It’s foggy, huh?” She smirked between kisses. “Very foggy.” He hummed. “Well first I think I did something for you.” She said as she kissed down his chest. “Really... what was that?” Rafael asked, his voice catching slightly as she pulled him free. Jolie didn’t respond, just took him in her mouth. Rafael moaned as he rested his hand on her head, pulling himself up slightly to watch her. “My god, Jolie.” He breathed as she took him most of the way in. He let her continue for a bit before he pulled her back to his lips, their clothes being removed rather hastily, before he rolled her beneath him. “I’m pretty sure you let me finish last time.” She teased between kisses. “I want to be inside you.” He whispered in her ear as he eased himself into her. Jolie smiled as she pulled him to her lips, her hips lifting to meet his. She moaned as he thrust. Rafael adjusted himself so that he hit her at a slightly different angle. “Fuck, Raf!” Jolie gasped, her back arching and head tilting backwards. “Are you ok?” He panted, not altering his pace. “Yeah... yes...” She managed to get out as her hand gripped tighter into his hair. It wasn’t long before her body was bucking against him. Rafael kept pumping into her as she came, the sounds from her almost inaudible. “Raf... I can’t.” She panted as he continued to thrust into her. “I’m almost there.” He breathed against her neck. “My god.” Jolie moaned as she felt another orgasm building. “You need a break?” He asked. “No... don’t stop.” She panted beginning to jerk beneath him again. Rafael held out as long as he could before grunting his release, slowing to rest on top of her. “Wow.” She panted as she caught her breath. “I love you.” He panted. “I love you too.” Jolie smiled, turning to kiss him.

“Are you staying here for Thanksgiving or going to New York?” Jolie asked as Rafael held her. “My mom invited us both if you’re up for it. I want to be wherever you are since our anniversary is on the twenty fourth.” He smiled squeezing her slightly. “I’m good with whatever you want to do. I’ve never done an actual Thanksgiving before.” She said. “We can go but they do things a little different than the traditional Thanksgiving you see on television.” Rafael stated. “What’s different?” She asked. “Mainly the food.” He chuckled. “Can we watch the parade in the morning?” Jolie asked. “If you want. They never end up eating until late. Did you want to watch it on tv or actually go?” He questioned. “On tv, while still in pajamas preferably.” She smiled.

Jolie smiled when Rafael opened his eyes and yawned. “Morning.” “What time is it?” He asked, noticing she was already sitting up and the television was on. “Ten.” She replied, offering him a Twizzler from the bag she had. “I’m good.” Rafael chuckled while rolling his eyes. “Suit yourself.” Jolie said as she ate on the one she had in her hand. “How long have you been up?” He asked pulling himself to sit next to her. “Since the parade started at nine.” She smiled. “You could have woke me up.” He said. “I was enjoying you snoring next to me.” Jolie grinned. “I don’t snore.” Rafael huffed. “Fine breathing audibly.” She giggled. “Do I really snore?” He asked. “Not in an annoying way, it’s a very soft sound and rather cute if you ask me.” She smiled. “Do you want something besides sugar for breakfast?” He questioned. “Sure.” She said following him to her parents kitchen.

“I still can’t get over how large this place is.” Rafael said as he made eggs. “One of the benefits of working in real estate, you have an advantage when buying your home.” Jolie replied. “Have you always lived here?” He asked. “We moved in when I was six, I vaguely remember the place before but it wasn’t much different. I just know they liked this location better.” She said. “Do you want toast with your eggs?” Rafael asked as he got some bread out of the pantry. Jolie held up the bag of Twizzlers and shook her head. “More sugar... of course.” He chuckled. “What time do we need to be at your parents?” She asked as they ate. “Well, dinner is scheduled for four which means we wont eat until six and since I’d like to see as little of my dad as possible I’m thinking we plan to get there around four at the earliest.” He replied. “We wont be late?” Jolie questioned. “I promise.” He smiled.

“Jolie, Rafi, I’m so glad you decided to come.” Lucia smiled as she let them in. “Hi mami.” Rafael said giving her a hug. “Hi Lucia.” Jolie smiled when she was pulled into a hug after Rafael. “Mi juez.” Catalina called from across the living room. “That’s cute.” Jolie smirked as they made their way to her. “What is?” He asked. “That she calls you her judge.” Jolie whispered. “You are learning something in your Spanish classes.” He chuckled. “Yes... my and judge... so difficult.” Jolie smiled. “Abuelita I’ve barely started law school.” Rafael said as he gave her a hug. “Eh...” Catalina shrugged dismissively turning her attention to Jolie, “y nuestro pequeño matemático.” “I’m assuming that has something do due with math.” Jolie chuckled as she hugged her. “I called you our little mathematician.” Catalina smiled. 

“I told you.” Rafael said when his mother started setting food on the table at six fifteen. “Told her what?” Yelina asked. “That, although my mother said we’d eat at four, it would be more like six.” He chuckled. “At least you warned her, remember when I brought Ashley and she kept grumbling and staring at the clock.” Alex laughed. “Whose Ashley?” Yelina huffed. “Just some girl he met on a field trip to a museum in tenth grade. It was like two weeks before Thanksgiving and he somehow convinced her to join us.” Eddie chuckled. “How long did you two date?” Yelina asked. “Maybe two months.” Alex replied. “And did you sleep with her?” Yelina snapped. “What? No.” Alex replied taking her hand. “You slept with half the neighborhood.” Yelina huffed, pulling her hand away. Jolie placed her hand gently on Rafael’s leg and gave him a this is awkward look. “Relájate Yelina. Un hombre real puede tener un poco de pasado. Lo has ganado. (Relax Yelina. A real man may have a bit of a past. You’ve won him.)” Rafael’s father said from across the room. “Fine.” Yelina sighed. “That was all before you.” Alex smiled taking her hand in his again. “Él es más hombre que mi hijo. (He’s more man than my son.)” His dad added. “And there it is...” Rafael huffed.

“¿Tienes un problema, Rafi? (You have a problem, Rafi?)” His dad asked. “Of course I have a problem.” Rafael barked. “Rafi! Ahora no es el momento. (Rafi! Now is not the time.)” Lucia interjected. “Lo siento mami. (I’m sorry mami.)” Rafael grumbled as he continued to glare at his father. “Eres parte del problema, Lucia, lo convertiste en un chico tan mama. (You’re part of the problem Lucia, you turned him into such a mama’s boy.)” Rafael’s father scoffed. “Better that than to be like you.” Rafael muttered. “¡Disculpe! (Excuse me!)” His father barked. “You heard me.” Rafael huffed. “Eres ingrato, pobre excusa para un hijo. (You ungrateful, poor excuse for a son.)” He snarled as he made his why toward Rafael. “What dad? What are you going to do? Hit me? Think about how well that worked out for you last time.” Rafael fumed standing when his father got close. He may not have been the tallest man in the room but he still had a few inches on his dad. “¡Eso es suficiente! Ambos se sentarán y comerán y ninguno de los dos hablará con el otro por el resto de la noche. ¿Está claro? (That’s enough! You will both sit and eat and neither of you will speak to the other for the rest of the evening. Is that clear?)” Lucia huffed, giving them both a look. “Yes, Sí.” They both replied, moving back to their respective chairs.

Jolie didn’t say much through dinner, she mostly let Rafael stew. “Do you want some pie?” He asked taking her hand from her lap and into his. “What kind of pie?” She smiled. “I’m pretty sure there’s pumpkin, cherry, and possibly a chocolate.” Rafael replied. “I’ll take a little slice of all three.” Jolie said. “Ok.” He smirked, kissing her forehead as he got up. “Why do you goad him Rafi?” Lucia asked when he entered the kitchen to get dessert. “Me? I’m not the one who constantly brings up my failure as a son.” Rafael huffed. “He has his faults but...” Lucia started. “Faults?” Rafael interrupted. “He’s sick, Rafi. Who knows how much time he has left with us. Would it hurt you to tolerate him?” Lucia scolded. “If he took better care of himself...” Rafael started but stopped at the look his mother gave him. “Fine.” He huffed, kissing her cheek as he left with the plate. 

“I said a little slice of each.” Jolie chuckled when he sat the plate in front of her. “Uh... I’ve seen you with dessert and I was planning on eating a bite or two.” He smiled. “That is so not fair.” Yelina sighed. “What’s not fair?” Jolie asked as she took a large bite of the pumpkin pie. “That you can eat that. If I even look at sweets I gain five pounds.” Yelina chuckled. “I just hope my metabolism keeps up as I get older like my moms has.” Jolie said. “Does she workout?” Yelina asked. “Nope, she absolutely hates to sweat...” Jolie replied rolling her eyes. “If you never have to worry about what you eat is it ok if I hate you a little?” Yelina joked. “I give you full permission.” Jolie smiled. “A los hombres les gusta una mujer con curvas. La chica de Rafi es demasiado flaca. (Men like a woman with curves. Rafi’s girl is too skinny.)” Rafael’s dad interjected from across the room. “And on that note...” Rafael said standing to leave. “It was good to see you guys again.” Jolie said to Alex, Yelina, and Eddie as she stood with Rafael. “Así es, Rafi, huye como siempre haces. (That’s right Rafi, run away like you always do.)” His dad chuckled. “Bye mami, abuelita.” Rafael said giving them each a hug as he ignored his father. 

“Are you ok?” Jolie asked once they were in her car. “I may just skip Christmas this year. I’m tired of listening to him.” Rafael huffed. “You’re mom seems to have a say in things.” She smiled. “That’s because he depends on her now that he’s sick. She seems to forget how things were as recently as five years ago.” He sighed. “What was the exchange with Alex and Yelina about?” Jolie asked changing the subject. “I asked Eddie the same thing,” he chuckled, “apparently she found out how many of the neighborhood girls he slept with before they got together.” “How many?” She asked curiously. “I wouldn’t even begin to guess but I know he got around.” Rafael replied. “Did you?” She questioned. “You know everyone I’ve been with.” He said, pulling her closer to him. “So just two?” She clarified. “Just two.” He replied, pulling her lips to his.

“Morning.” Jolie smiled as Rafael squeezed her while they laid in bed. “You know...” He hummed as his hand grazed her stomach along the bottom of her tank top, “one year ago today was the first time I got up the nerve to kiss you.” “Was it?” She teased. “It was.” He breathed as he pressed his lips to hers, his hand breaching the bottom of her shirt. “It took me three tries before you sat still long enough for me to actually do it too, you’re lucky I didn’t give up.” He chuckled against her neck while he gently tugged her tank top off. “Is that why you held my arms and asked me to hold still?” Jolie giggled as she watched him kiss down her chest. “In your defense you were hopped up on sugar.” He smirked up at her before taking a nipple in his mouth. “I still get little butterflies when I think about that kiss.” She said, gasping slightly at what he was doing to her. “You do?” Rafael asked stopping to look up at her. “I knew how I felt about you but wasn’t sure how you felt. That kiss was everything I had wanted.” Jolie smiled as he pulled himself back up to her lips. Rafael tugged at her pajama pants but couldn’t get them to budge from his new position so she removed them, along with his boxers. She smiled beneath their kiss when he whimpered softly as she lightly ran her hand up his shaft on her way to removing his shirt. “Jolie...” He breathed as he moved between her legs. “Yes.” She smiled, looking up at him. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.” He said, intently looking into her eyes. “I love you too... each day more than the last.” Jolie replied running her hand behind his ear and pulling him back to her lips.


	17. December 1995

“Are you serious!?!” Jolie exclaimed over the phone as Rafael walked into her living room. “Hey.” He smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek and a curious look at the giddy expression on her face. “Hey daddy, hang on a second,” she said before turning to Rafael, “Do you have a passport?” “Me?” Rafael questioned pointing to himself as he chewed on the chip he had just placed in his mouth from the bag she had open on the coffee table. “Yes.” She nodded. “I do.” He replied, still slightly confused. “Where you serious about not wanting to spend Christmas with your family?” Jolie asked. “I was.” He huffed. “Would you want to spend it with mine?” She questioned. “That could be nice.” Rafael smiled. Jolie grinned and turned her attention back to her dad on the phone. “Ok, yes, Raf will go too.”

“Where did I just agree to go.” Rafael chuckled when she sat down. “Switzerland.” Jolie smiled. “Switzerland?” He repeated, choking on the sip of water he had just taken. “Yeah, my mom and her sister got together when my dad was in London on business last month and I guess they were reminiscing on Christmas from when they were kids. Anyway, they decided that they should get the family together for Christmas this year. We’re the only ones on this side of the Atlantic on my moms side of the family so my father suggested Gstaad.” Jolie beamed. “You seem excited.” Rafael smiled. “I love Christmas. The last time my family got together for one I was eleven. Ian and Beth will be there. Oh! Beth’s pregnant too! I can’t believe I forgot to tell you that. My dad promised me a tree and all the other hokey Christmas stuff I love. And I get to share that with you.” She smiled, cuddling against him on the couch. 

“I am so jealous.” Sarah giggled as she drank a glass of whine on their couch. “Of what?” Jolie questioned from the bar area as she poured herself another martini. “You and Raf get to jet off to Switzerland for Christmas while Andrew and I mosey on back to Raleigh...” She muttered. “Mosey?” Jolie chuckled. “This is my fourth glass, it’s the best I could come up with to offset jet.” Sarah smiled. “I am so excited.” Jolie grinned. “Yeah, yeah... just tell me you failed one of your finals or something.” Sarah chuckled. “Who failed a final?” Rafael asked as he entered the living room. “No one.” Jolie smiled, handing him a glass of scotch. “What’s this for?” He asked. “We’re celebrating the end of the semester. We both took our last final today and you just got here from yours.” She grinned. “It’s barely four o’clock.” He stated. “So we’ll be passed out by nine.” Sarah giggled. “She’s had way more than me.” Jolie laughed. “Don’t worry, Andrew will be here soon and then my drunk ass will be his problem.” Sarah giggled again. “What is all that?” Rafael questioned, pointing to a stack of wrapped presents in the corner of the living room. “The presents we got everyone.” Jolie smiled. “We?” He inquired. “Yes. I figured the presents could be from both of us since you really don’t know anyone well enough to pick out a gift and I didn’t want to put that pressure on you.” Jolie smiled. “You know I love you right.” He smirked. 

“Is she asleep?” Jolie asked Andrew. Sarah was lightly snoring with her head on his lap as she laid on the couch. “That she is.” Andrew chuckled. “What time did you two start drinking?” Rafael asked noticing the clock said seven thirty. “Sarah was almost finished with her second glass when I got home at three.” Jolie smiled. “I’m pretty sure she finished off the bottle.” Andrew said, rolling his eyes as he carried Sarah to her room. “How are you liking MIT?” Rafael asked when he returned. “It’s great actually. It was always my first choice and not just because Sarah is here. I’ve wanted to go to MIT since I was eight. It has completely lived up to what I had hoped it would be.” Andrew smiled. “I like it when things work out.” Jolie smiled. “How are you liking law school?” Andrew asked. “I know I complain about the work load but my abuelita was right, I’m really enjoying it.” Rafael replied. “Abuelita?” Andrew questioned. “His granny.” Jolie grinned. “I don’t know how much I like you taking Spanish anymore.” Rafael smirked.

“What are you reading?” Ian asked as he plopped next to Jolie and Rafael on the bench seat of their family plane. They were a few hours into their flight and Rafael had already fallen asleep using her lap as a pillow. “A guide book.” Jolie smiled holding up the cover for him to see. “You do know we can just see what they have when we get there right?” Ian teased. “Did you know they do a winter hike that supposed to have some fantastic views? I think we’ll do that while you guys ski.” Jolie smiled, showing him the picture in the book. “Uh, no... you have to keep Beth company while I ski. I’ll go with you another day though.” Ian smiled. “Fine, I suppose Raf and I can hangout with Beth and you can join us on our hike.” Jolie smiled. “You know it’s going to be morning when we get there and he’s the only one of us that isn’t going to be jet lagged.” Ian chuckled as he gestured to Rafael. “I know. I’m a little envious, I never could sleep on planes.” Jolie said. “None of us can. Must be a Rutherford thing.” Ian smiled.

“Raf... we’re here.” Jolie said softly as she woke him up. “Already?” He yawned. “You’ve been asleep for seven hours.” Jolie chuckled. “Did you sleep at all?” Rafael asked as they stood. “No, but I never do on planes. I did exchange my leg for a pillow at one point so I could move around.” She smiled. “What time is it?” He asked. “Nine in Gstaad, three am in New York.” She replied. “I’ll wait a few hours to call my mom then.” He smirked. “Jolie, Rafael.” Malcolm called from the tarmac. “Come on.” Jolie grinned, pulling him behind her. “Yes, daddy.” She smiled. “So the plan is to get settled in at the cabin and then grab a bite to eat. Does that work for the two of you?” Malcolm asked. “It does.” Jolie replied.

“So Ian tells me you’re one of the top students in your class.” Malcolm said as they sat to eat. Rafael who looked slightly confused turned to Jolie’s brother. “Not me, Ian Jacobs, though I am his namesake.” Ian chuckled. “Dr. Jacobs, right... yeah, so far.” Rafael replied. “You didn’t tell me that.” Jolie smiled. “It’s only the first semester.” Rafael sighed. “Still an accomplishment.” She smiled. “Jolie’s right, stay humble but celebrate the small victories along the way. They will keep you motivated.” Malcolm stated. “Beth and I are going shopping after lunch, do you want to join us Jolie, let the boys have some fun before the rest of our crazy family gets here tomorrow?” Annalise smiled. “Sure, I need to get that baby some cute clothes anyway.” Jolie smiled at Beth. “Between your mom and my mom this baby is going to have more clothes than he can possibly wear.” Beth chuckled. “He? Ian didn’t tell me you knew the gender.” Jolie said, hitting her brother. “We found out last week.” Beth smiled.

“How was drinks with my dad and Ian?” Jolie ask when she got back to their room. “I’m pretty sure I’m drunk.” Rafael slurred. “You definitely sound drunk.” Jolie chuckled. “Your dad really likes scotch.” He said not intentionally emphasizing the end of the word scotch. “Yes he does.” She replied as she took his shoes off. Rafael was laying on his back, fully clothed with his feet hanging off the end of the bed, staring at the ceiling. “The rooms been spinning for a while now.” He muttered. “Are you going to be sick?” Jolie asked pulling him to sit up. “No. I should probably sleep though.” He smiled. “What are you smiling at?” She chuckled as she help him take his pants off. “You’re really pretty.” He slurred moving her hair off her neck. “I’m also really tired.” Jolie said shaking her head as she changed into her pajamas. “So, no sex?” Rafael pouted. “If you let me sleep tonight, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” Jolie smiled as she crawled in bed next to him. “Tomorrow morning?” He asked, as he cuddle next to her. “If you’re not too hungover.” She chuckled.

“Here.” Malcolm said handing Rafael a Bloody Mary at breakfast. “I really don’t think more alcohol is the answer.” Rafael muttered. “I promise it will help... at least a little.” He smiled. “Why doesn’t it look like you or Ian feel worse than you do?” Rafael muttered. “I’m pretty sure we drink that amount of scotch on a more regular basis than you do.” Ian chuckled. “I didn’t say or do anything stupid did I?” Rafael grumbled. “Surprisingly, no. Your vocabulary seemed to expand the more you drank. Ian got a dictionary out at one point.” Malcolm laughed. “You did seem to want to make it very clear that you love Jolie.” Ian chuckled again. Rafael groaned and put his head on the table. “Ok... Let’s stop picking on Raf,” Jolie giggled, gently running her hand through his hair, “When is everyone supposed to get here?” “Tillie and her family will be here around noon and your grandparents arrive at five.” Annalise smiled. “What are we doing until then?” Jolie asked. “I thought you might like to decorate the tree while watching Christmas movies.” Malcolm smiled. “You know if you could fly Tess in so we could bake cookies I would have everything I love about Christmas in one place.” Jolie smiled. “Tillie said she’d like to bake some with her kids, I’m sure she’ll let you join her. You can even call Tess and talk while you do.” Annalise suggested.

Tillie and her husband, Geoffrey, arrived with their kids, Piper and Oliver, a little after noon. Rafael watched from the couch as Jolie helped her cousins, who were eight and ten, decorate the lower portion of the tree she had saved for them. “You still have a headache?” Ian asked, sitting next to Rafael on the couch. “No, I actually feel a lot better.” He replied, smiling as Jolie dropped tinsel on Piper’s head. “Good, because I was hoping you could do something for me.” Ian said, garnering all of Rafael’s attention. “What?” He asked. “I want to surprise Beth with a sleigh ride tomorrow. I’ve reserved two, one for us and one for you and Jolie. I just need you to make sure they get to the restaurant by six so we can make it on time. Whether you tell Jolie or let it be a surprise is up to you.” Ian whispered. “Getting them to dinner by six won’t be that hard.” Rafael smiled. “You’d think. When Jolie is on vacation mode she doesn’t exactly like to stick to a schedule. If you get desperate feign hunger.” Ian chuckled.

“Gran! Pappy!” Jolie squealed when her grandparents entered the cabin. “Ok... that hurt my head.” Rafael groaned as Ian chuckled. Both Ian and Rafael got up to greet the newest arrivals. “Jolie, you’re all grown up. You look just like your mom when she was nineteen.” Her grandmother smiled, pulling her into a hug. “It’s been too long.” Her grandfather said, giving her a hug as well. “Rafael, these are my grandparents, Ben and Doris Walker. This is my boyfriend Rafael.” Jolie smiled as she introduced them. “She has a boyfriend...” Doris said eying Rafael. “...and Ian’s married with a kid on the way...” Ben added. “When did we get so old?” Doris chuckled. “Promise you’ll visit this side of the pond more often than your mother did when she first had you and Ian when you two decide to procreate.” Ben smiled. “Those are going to be some pretty babies.” Dorris smiled. “We should talk my dad into making this a yearly thing.” Jolie suggested. “Now that I can get on board with.” Ben grinned.

“That wasn’t too much was it?” Jolie asked when they sat down on the couch, watching Piper and Oliver as they counted the presents under the tree. “Was what too much?” Rafael asked. “My Gran and Pappy going on about our future babies... I mean I don’t even know if you want kids.” Jolie said. “I want kids... especially after watching you decorate the tree with Piper and Oliver.” He smiled. “You do? You don’t exactly strike me as a kid person.” She questioned. “I’m not a huge fan of other peoples kids but my own would be different.” He replied. “They would?” She asked. “Yes,” Rafael smiled, “how many are we talking here?” “I want three, two girls and a boy... in that order.” Jolie grinned. “You know you don’t really get a say in that right?” He chuckled. “That’s what you think.” She smiled pulling up to kiss him.

“At first I thought a day at the spa sounded kind of miserable but I have to admit that I enjoyed myself.” Rafael said. “You just liked the sauna.” Jolie chuckled. “You need to have one of those installed in your house.” He smiled. “I could.” She said, cuddling against him. “Ok, I’m passed the morning sickness phase but you guys are making me queasy.” Beth poked. “Like you and Ian weren’t just as bad if not worse when you too would come home from school on break.” Jolie smirked, turning towards her. “Whatever...” Beth said pretending to have no idea what she was talking about. “Oooo, lets stop in this store.” Jolie said as they passed a small shop of just Christmas stuff. “Quickly,” Rafael said rolling his eyes as he looked at his watch, “I’m getting hungry.” “Yeah, yeah... we’ll get you fed.” Jolie smirked, dragging him behind her.

“Six ten, not bad.” Ian whispered to Rafael when they walked in the restaurant. “I’m going to have to eat three meals to make her think I was really as hungry as I said I was...” Rafael muttered as Ian laughed. “How was skiing?” Beth asked walking up to her husband. “It was terrible.” Ian smiled. “Liar.” She pouted. “We’ll come back.” Ian said. “You promise.” Beth huffed. “We’ll have to teach Kevin one day.” Ian said, laughing when Beth scrunched up her nose. “Not Kevin then...” Ian added. “Toby?” Beth suggested getting a similar face from Ian. “We’ll figure it out.” Ian chuckled.

“Where are we going?” Jolie asked Ian as her and Rafael walked behind him and Beth after dinner. “You’ll see.” Ian replied, shaking his head. “Raf, do you know where we’re going?” Jolie asked. “Would you kiss her or something so she’ll stop asking questions.” Ian teased. Rafael shrugged, chuckling at the pout Jolie made. “Oh my...” Beth breathed as they rounded a group of trees to find rows of horse drawn sleighs being guided down a softly lit path, the orange glow bouncing off the snow. “Ok that is really pretty.” Jolie smiled. “I know Beth is missing out on a lot of the activities she likes so I was hoping this would make up for it a little.” Ian grinned. “It does.” Beth smiled pulling him in for a kiss. “And we get to be here because...” Jolie asked turning to Rafael. “Your brother needed an accomplice.” Rafael chuckled. “How long have you known?” She asked as they climbed in their sleigh. “Since yesterday.” He smiled. “And Ian told you not to tell me.” Jolie questioned. “No... he gave me the option. I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you too.” Rafael smiled, pulling the blanket over their legs. 

“This is really pretty.” Jolie said as she cuddled closer to Rafael. “Yes it is.” He agreed. The path took them along a tree lined edge of the mountain with views of the different villages below. The fact that they were lit up for Christmas making it all more breathtaking. “What names do you have picked out?” Rafael asked after they had been riding for a bit. “What?” She asked not knowing what he was taking about. “For our future kids. I know you and you like to plan so I assume you have a name or two thought of.” He chuckled. “Allison is nonnegotiable. I’ve wanted to name my daughter Allison for as long as I can remember.” Jolie stated. “I can live with Allison.” Rafael smiled. “I also really like Katherine but I would call her Kate and I honestly haven’t picked out a boys name.” She said. “Does it have to be Katherine as long as you could call her Kate?” Rafael asked. “I guess not, why?” Jolie inquired. “We could name our second hypothetical daughter Catalina, after my abuelita, and you could still call her Kate, just maybe spell it with a C.” He smiled. “It is a pretty name... Do you have any boy names floating around in that head of yours?” She chuckled. “I’ve always liked Misael, but I understand if it’s too Spanish sounding...” He trailed off as he spoke. “I have no problem with that as long as you don’t mind me calling him Cy, I’ve always liked the nickname Cy.” Jolie smiled. “You’ve always liked the name Cy?” He questioned. “Yes but not as a stand alone name and I really don’t like Cyrus enough use it so Misael is actually kind of perfect.” She said. “So, that’s settled... we’ve named the children we could possibly have one day.” He smirked. “Unless we have all boys.” Jolie laughed. “We can cross that bridge when we get there.” Rafael chuckled as he shook his head.

“You know my favorite thing about spending the holidays with your family?” Rafael hummed as they cuddled in bed after midnight mass. It had just been the two of them. Jolie had found a charming little Catholic Church not too far from the cabin and took him because she knew even though he didn’t say it, it was important to him and his mother that he went. “What?” She smiled. “No one fights or argues.” He smiled. “They do, especially my dad and Ian. They have just gotten better about it now that Ian’s older though and doesn’t act out.” Jolie said. “You know what I mean.” Rafael sighed. “Yes. I know what you mean.” Jolie said, squeezing him tighter to her.

“Cinnamon rolls.” Jolie smiled as she sat up in bed. “What?” Rafael yawned. “Gran is making cinnamon rolls.” Jolie squeaked jumping out of bed. “You really have a problem when it comes to sweets.” He chuckled, climbing out of bed after her. “Whatever. Grans cinnamon rolls are the best cinnamon rolls you’ll ever have.” She smiled, dragging him behind her to the shower in the adjoining bathroom. “You know I can shower by myself.” He chuckled. “It’ll take too much time.” She said pulling his shirt off. “Raf!” She scolded when he reached between her legs. “You should have let me shower solo.” He smirked, pulling her to his lips. “If I miss out on cinnamon rolls...” Jolie teased as he turned her so she faced the wall, lifting her slightly as he pushed into her. “I’m sure they’ll save you some.” Rafael purred against her ear as he started to thrust. Jolie kept her moans quiet not knowing how thick the walls were, hoping that since she hadn’t heard anyone talking or moving about the house once they were in their room that they were pretty thick. “Raf...” She panted when he reached his hand around to massage her clit while he pumped. “My god.” She moaned a little louder than she intended when she came, pushing harder against him as her hips bucked. Rafael pumped a few more times before pushing in hard and holding her, her back pressed against his chest. They stayed like that, panting, for a few minutes before finishing up their shower. 

“Oh Jolie, you just missed Grans cinnamon rolls.” Ian teased as she and Rafael entered the kitchen. “Whatever Ian, I see them right there.” Jolie said rolling her eyes as she made her way to the counter to put two on a plate. Rafael followed grabbing two as well. “What time do you want to do presents?” Annalise asked as everybody gathered in the living room. “I’m pretty sure Piper and Oliver’s vote is for now.” Tillie chuckled as the two children played close to the tree. “Hey Oliver, Piper. Can you two make sure everybody has a gift and then we can all open one at once.” Malcolm smiled. The two kids nodded and rushed to the tree to start passing out gifts. It wasn’t the most organized effort and soon all the presents had been passed to their recipients. “That works too,” Malcolm chuckled, “go ahead and open them.” The scene was chaotic and soon, piles of paper filled the space between the couches and chairs. “Oh, that ones from me. Open the small one first.” Rafael said as Jolie picked up his gift. “It’s a picture of a record player.” She said furrowing her brow. “Yes, because I didn’t think the actual record player would travel across the Atlantic so well.” He smiled. “You got me a record player?” She smiled. “It’s secondhand because I couldn’t for the life of me find a new one but you seemed so excited that your bands sold their music on vinyl that...” He didn’t get to finish as Jolie pressed her lips to his. “I take it you like it then.” He chuckled. “I assume this is a record then.” She smiled. “The shape give it away.” He laughed. “It’s either that or a calendar.” Jolie smirked as she opened it to find the Lagwagon album Duh. “I contacted that record store you like to shop at in New York and he said the vinyls purple or something... whatever that means.” Rafael stated. “There were only like 500 copies printed on purple vinyl and it was released in ninety two so I don’t know how you managed this.” She squeaked, kissing him again, before peaking at the actual record. “Ok, ok... open mine.” She smiled, pulling the present she got him from his stack. “You got me a first edition of Slaughterhouse Five.” Rafael smiled. “Open it.” She grinned, tapping the cover. Rafael opened the book, flipping through to the title page. “It’s signed... You got me a signed first edition of my favorite book.” Rafael exhaled. “It’s in pretty good condition too.” Jolie smiled. Rafael smirked at her comment and kissed her again.


	18. January 1996

“Hey sorry we missed your party.” Jolie apologized when she met up with Blake after they got back to New York. “I would have missed my own party if my parents had taken me to Gstaad for Christmas.” Blake chuckled. “I’m glad you understand.” Jolie smirked. “Where is your boy anyway?” Blake asked. “He went to visit his mom and grandmother since he didn’t spend Christmas with them.” Jolie replied. “And you didn’t go with him?” Blake questioned. “I’m going over for dinner tonight. We don’t do everything together.” Jolie smirked. “Could have fooled me.” Blake teased. “How are things with Casey?” Jolie asked. “Great.” Blake grinned and almost immediately rolled her eyes at herself, “god, now I sound like you.” “It’s nice that you’re happy.” Jolie chuckled. 

“How was lunch with Blake?” Rafael asked when Jolie got to his parents house. “Good. She’s stupid happy with Casey which I find kind of humorous since they both tried to deny their feelings for each other for so long.” Jolie chuckled. “How’s it been here?” She asked. They were both sitting on his parents couch and the house was oddly quiet. Every time she had been there it had been filled with neighbors and friends... his grandmother. As far as she could tell they were the only two people in the apartment. “Mami and my abuelita went to grab a few items for dinner. I’m supposed to check on what’s in the oven. My dad is in the back room ignoring me so... pretty normal.” He smiled. “Do you still have a room here?” Jolie asked. “Why?” Rafael questioned, furrowing his brow. “I’m just curious what your childhood room looked like?” Jolie smiled. “You want to see my room? It hasn’t changed much since high school. I mean I only sleep here when I come back for holidays and even less now that I sleep at your place.” He said. “That’s kind of the point. I want to see I glimpse into high school Rafael.” She smirked. “Fine.” He sighed, dragging her to the kitchen to check on the food, before making their way down the hall.

“Ok,” he said pausing outside of the door leading to his old room, “you can’t judge me for my taste from over four years ago. I seriously never come in here anymore and haven’t really cared to change anything.” “Oh my god! You’re embarrassed of something... This is going to be amazing.”Jolie squeaked, her eyes getting bigger. “Never mind you can’t see.” Rafael huffed, starting to drag her away. “Oh, come on. I’ll be nice.” She smiled. Rafael rolled his eyes and opened the door, sighing when Jolie excitedly entered. “Christina Applegate, huh?” She smirked as she noticed a poster of her hanging on a wall. “She’s kind of hot.” He shrugged, biting back a smile as Jolie turned to face him. “That’s better than my brother I guess. I mean all through high school he had a shrine to Alyssa Milano on his wall.” Jolie chuckled, noticing him squish up his face about the same time she noticed the picture of Alyssa Milano on the wall behind him. “At least it’s just a picture or two... seriously my brother had a shrine, his wall was literally wallpapered with her face.” Jolie said, turning to take in the rest of his room. Aside from being a little dark, it was more or less what she pictured. A twin size bed with dark blue bedding was pushed against one wall, a dresser and book shelf against another, while a small desk sat in front of the only window in the room. “What posters did you have on your wall?” Rafael asked, pulling her against him. “You’ve seen my room.” Jolie smirked, looking up at him. “Yeah, just because you’ve actually redecorated doesn’t mean the posters didn’t used to be there.” He smiled. “Actually, thanks to my mom my rooms has always looked like that. Believe me it would be a little more edgy if I had had any say.” Jolie replied. “So not fair.” Rafael sighed. “Micheal J Fox.” Jolie said. “What?” Rafael asked. “In Back to the Future, that was my embarrassing celebrity crush... him and Johnny Depp, he was so hot in What’s Eating Gilbert Grape.” She smiled. “Was? That movie only came out three years ago.” He teased. “Whatever... I think you’re cuter than both of them.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Cute? You just said Johnny Depp was hot?” Rafael smirked. “Shut up.” Jolie chuckled, pulling him to her lips.

Jolie walked Rafael backwards toward his bed, climbing on his lap when he set down. “You know I’ve never actually kissed someone in my room before.” He said between kisses. “I don’t believe that.” She smiled pulling back from his lips to look at him. “I’m serious.” He said. “Not even Yelina?” Jolie questioned. “Why would we have come here, her parents were never home and my dad never leaves.” Rafael replied. “So you’ve never done anything here?” She asked, running her hands down his chest towards his crotch. “Jolie...” He breathed, stopping her hands, “the walls are paper thin and my mom will be back any minute.” “You’re not that loud.” She smiled, moving to the floor between his legs. Rafael watched, half tempted to stop her, as she unfastened his jeans and pulled him out. “Fuck, Jolie...” He quietly groaned as she took him down her throat while bobbing her head. His hand was holding her hair out of the way allowing him a better view as she swirled her tongue against him, gently sucking him deeper each time her head bobbed back down on him. “Fuck...” He panted, both wanting and desperately not wanting to release at the same time. “Jolie...” He moaned softly, tapping her when he couldn’t use words to signal anymore. Jolie pushed him as far down as she could, holding him there as she gently moved her tongue against him. His hand gripped slightly tighter into her hair, keeping her in place as he bucked against her. “You’re a little crazy, you know that.” He panted when she sat on his bed next to him. “You didn’t exactly stop me.” Jolie smiled, watching him as he adjusted his pants so he could button them. “That’s not the point.” He smirked. Jolie opened her mouth to counter when Lucia called from the other room. “Rafi, we’re back. Where are you?” “Jolie and I are in my room.” He answered, rolling his eyes when Jolie giggled.

“How many classes are you taking this semester?” Jolie asked Sarah as she watched her lug in a couple bags full of books from the schools bookstore. “Five, but one of my teachers listed half the library as required reading on the syllabus.” Sarah huffed. “I don’t know if this will make up for it or not but I decided to buy a computer for our study so we could actually type our papers at home instead of scheduling time at the library.” Jolie said. “Bless you.” Sarah smiled. “I told Raf he could use it and Andrews welcome as well.” Jolie added. “And if it becomes crazy we can create our own sign up schedule.” Sarah chuckled. “Or I can get a second one.” Jolie laughed. The computer had been a bit pricy but her father had suggested two to begin with. Jolie was the one who wanted to see how much use this one received before adding the additional expense. “It has access to the World Wide Web too, though it’s so slow I’m not sure what good it’ll do.” Jolie smiled.

By the end of the month Jolie was considering a second computer. Between Rafael and Sarah typing papers most evenings she was thankful her and Andrew’s majors were number driven. While he did have general classes, English and what not, that required him to write papers, his engineering degree was heavily math and physics focused. The amount of writing Rafael had seemed to have intensified this semester, or she just hadn’t noticed how much time he spent at the library before and Sarah was majoring in some obscure English literature that Jolie found both fascinating and tedious. So many papers over books, comparing and contrasting authors and genres, analyzing themes and characters. Jolie was happy to stick with her numbers, analyzing data made so much more sense to her.

“Are you really going to get a second computer?” Rafael asked as they laid in her bed. “I’m thinking about it. I hate interrupting you or Sarah when I need to use it. You two have so much more writing than I do.” Jolie replied. “Yes but it’s your computer, you shouldn’t feel bad if you need to use it.” He countered. “I know, but a second would make things that much easier.” She smiled. “I don’t mind using the ones in the law library. It’s always quiet there and scheduling isn’t terribly difficult.” Rafael suggested. “But I like how often you’re here,” Jolie smirked, “even if you are in the other room typing until your fingers bleed.” “So you’re going to get another computer just to keep me from leaving?” He teased. “Exactly.” She smiled.


	19. February 1996

“I can’t believe you wanted to see a punk band on Valentines Day.” Rafael chuckled as they walked to the club. “I could careless about Valentines, I am however surprised you agreed to join me.” Jolie smiled. “I don’t hate your music, I’m just not a fan of it.” He smirked. “That and you actually had a free evening.” She chuckled. Jolie glanced around the venue when they entered, spotting Jason and Claire at a table towards the back with a few of the other regulars they hung out with from Boston College. “Hi Jolie.” Samantha smiled when they walked up. “Hey, you remember Rafael.” Jolie said. “Vaguely, you should really join us more.” Samantha teased. “I know. School seems to suck up all my time lately.” Rafael replied, though he also had to be in the right mood to join Jolie at a show. The fast paced music had a tendency to put him on edge. “Are you at Harvard too?” Patrick asked. Harvard had come up casually in one of their many conversations between sets, but Jolie still hadn’t mentioned anything about who her family was. “Harvard Law now.” Rafael replied. “You might want to befriend this guy Josh. Maybe he can defend you when you inevitably get yourself arrested for your stupid antics.” Patrick chuckled.

“So...” Jolie pried as they listened to the opening act. “It’s not exactly what I expected.” Rafael smirked, speaking almost directly into her ear. “I know, I wanted to surprise you. Tonight has music for both of us.” She smiled. He hadn’t paid attention to who was on the marquee as they had entered the venue because he figured he wouldn’t recognize who was listed anyway. “What do you mean?” “Well, I have no idea who this is,” Jolie said, gesturing to the guy with a keyboard on the stage, “but you know The Smoking Popes?” “That’s the band you’ve been listening to nonstop lately? I kind of like them.” He smiled. “Well they are playing and so is someone you’re going to like even more.” Jolie grinned. Rafael was about to inquire about who she meant when the guy with the keyboard thanked the crowd, telling everyone to stick around for Elliott Smith. “Elliott Smith?” Rafael asked, turning quickly to face her. He was one of the few artist she listened to that Rafael had actually borrowed the CD of. “I thought you’d like it.” Jolie smiled. “How would you have surprised me if I had begged off from going to a ‘punk’ show?” He smirked. “Whined about wanting to spend Valentines Day with you.” She chuckled.

Both Jolie and Rafael had enjoyed Elliott Smith’s set and it seemed so had the rest of the table. “This isn’t what this group typically drags me to.” Claire chuckled as she listened to the various conversations happening around the table. “We are allowed to listen to a variety of music.” Tom teased. “I know, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Claire smiled. “You know a lot of the bands we normally drag you to are influenced by Elliott Smith.” Samantha said. “That’s true. I started listening to Elliott Smith because Joey Cape mentioned him in an interview.” Jolie interjected. “So I listen to Elliott Smith because your unattainable crush listens to Elliott Smith.” Rafael teased. “It’s not a crush. I just think he’s attractive and like their music.” Jolie countered. “Is he on your list?” Jason chuckled. “My what?” Jolie asked. “You know, your list of famous, or in this case sudo famous, people you’re allowed to sleep with?” Josh chimed in. “I have no such list.” Jolie replied. “We could help you create one. It could be fun.” Jason suggested, chuckling again. “I hate to disappoint but the only person, famous or otherwise, I want to sleep with is sitting next to me.” Jolie smiled, playfully smacking Patrick when he teasingly inched closer to her goofily exclaiming, “ohh la la” and lifting his eyebrows a couple times.

The conversation died down a bit when The Smoking Popes took the stage. They were fairly mellow and most of their songs were about love which would have been perfect for Valentine’s Day if they didn’t focus on losing love or unrequited love. “This is kind of depressing.” Rafael whispered so only Jolie could hear. “A little, but to love someone so much that your songs can create emotions in others is kind of beautiful.” Jolie said, smiling up at him. “You’re crazy.” He smirked. “You love me.” She grinned, pulling up to kiss him. “That I definitely do.” He breathed when her lips separated from his. Jolie’s attention went back to the stage, as Rafael was distracted by the annoyed look on Claire’s face. She was staring at Jason who wasn’t watching the band, but in turn was staring at Jolie, a rather pained look on his face. “Well here I am, wondering down a darkened road. Your love shines... always in my heart... always in my heart.” Josh from The Smoking Popes sang as the band played a new song. “That’s it, I’m done.” Claire snapped, pulling Jason, along with the rest of the tables, attention to her. “Where are you going?” Jason asked, following her as she grabbed her purse and headed for the exit. “What the hell just happened?” Patrick questioned as the group watched the two argue from a distance. “I have no idea.” Samantha replied. Rafael held his tongue, knowing from the reaction the small group was having that none of them had seen what he had seen, though he assumed from Claire’s reaction that it wasn’t the first time she had caught Jason staring at Jolie.

“Hey... I’m going to get out of here.” Jason said softly when he returned to the table. “Did she just break up with you?” Josh less than tactfully asked. “Yeah... so as to not bum everyone out, I’m gonna go.” Jason said, forcing a smile. “Nonsense. It’s damage control time.” Josh replied, forcing Jason to sit down as he hurried off to the bar. “I can play wingman... get you laid tonight. Every girl in this place is listening to depressing love songs on Valentine’s Day... if they’re single it’s easy pickings.” Patrick chuckled. “That’s disgusting.” Jolie huffed. “Doesn’t make it less true.” Patrick smirked. “God, you’re a pig.” Samatha chuckled. “I think I just want to drink myself stupid tonight.” Jason interjected. “Have it your way.” Patrick shrugged as Josh returned with a bucket of beers. Rafael almost felt bad for Jason, the girl he was seeing breaking up with him and the girl he wanted to date witnessing the whole thing. He would have actually felt bad for Jason if the girl he wanted to date wasn’t Jolie. Rafael couldn’t help himself at the jealousy that that brought with it, even though he knew Jolie didn’t have a clue as to how Jason felt. She was so perceptive about so many things, but not this... not when someone she knew pined for her. He had seen it with Carter and now with Jason. 

Jason had downed three of the beers by the time The Smoking Popes set ended and Rafael suggested they head home. “So soon? It’s only midnight.” Josh argued. “Yes, but we have class tomorrow.” Rafael countered. “So do we.” Patrick smiled, just to be obstinate. “Raf’s right, my eight am class is going to come too quickly at this point as it is.” Jolie said, standing when Rafael did. “You Harvard types are total drags.” Josh teased. “Yes, but it’s how we remain at Harvard.” Jolie smiled. “Yeah, yeah... Have a good night.” Josh smirked. “Good night.” Jolie replied, shaking her head slightly as she and Rafael left, though Rafael had thought he had seen relief flash across Jason’s face as they did. “I wonder why Claire broke up with Jason...” Jolie questioned as they climbed in the backseat of her car. “Rafael’s first or just your’s tonight?” The driver asked. “Just mine.” She replied. “You know them better than I do.” Rafael said, deciding not to mention what he saw to Jolie. “This is true. I’ll ask Claire next time I see her at the ACLU.” Jolie shrugged, cuddling closer to him.

“Does she know how loud she is?” Rafael chuckled as they entered Jolie’s house to the sounds of Sarah and Andrew clearly enjoying each other in her room. “Come on.” Jolie laughed, dragging him to her own room. “Better?” She asked, once they were inside and her roommate could no longer be heard. “Getting there.” He smirked, pulling her against him. “But Mr. Barba, I thought you had an early class tomorrow...” Jolie teased. “Shut up.” Rafael smiled, rolling his eyes when she giggled as he pushed her on the bed. Jolie stripped her clothes off as she sat on the edge of her bed, pulling Rafael to her by the waist of his pants once she was down to her underwear. Her fingers tugging them tighter as she unfastened them, letting them fall to the floor as she took him out of his boxers. Rafael ran his hand through her hair as she licked him, groaning softly when she began to bob on him. “I love you.” He hummed, leaning down to kiss her before climbing on top of her, removing the remainder of their clothing as he did. “I love you too.” Jolie smiled, gasping slightly when he tongued her nipple before gently pushing into her. Rafael thrust until he heard her moans change, becoming more desperate, waiting for her before he grunted his own release, collapsing on her when he did. “What time do you need to get up in the morning?” Jolie asked, reaching to set her alarm as he cuddled next to her. “Six.” Rafael half groaned. “That will work for me too, as long as we can shower together.” Jolie smiled. “That’s always fine with me.” He smirked.

“Did you talk with Claire?” Rafael asked when she returned home from volunteering at the ACLU. He had been working on a paper, not that he needed an excuse to be at her house. “No she switched her schedule. I guess she wanted to avoid Jason but he wasn’t there either.” Jolie replied. “He’s probably avoiding her too. Why don’t you call her?” He suggested, pulling her next to him on the couch. “I don’t have her number, only Jason’s. He’s the one who invites me to shows.” She shrugged. “Oh...” Rafael sighed. He had hoped that maybe Claire would mention that Jason liked Jolie so he didn’t have to. No matter how he thought about bringing it up he felt it came off wreaking of jealousy. “I did call Jason. We’re having lunch tomorrow. I’ll see if he’ll tell me.” Jolie smiled. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Rafael asked. “Why not? We’re friends, I know him as well as I know Claire.” Jolie replied. “I was just thinking of Claire, she might take it the wrong way.” He said, definitely not broaching the subject of his own concerns. “Why would she do that? She knows I’m completely in love with you.” Jolie smiled, pressing her lips to his. “I don’t know... woman are crazy.” He chuckled.


	20. March 1996

“You’re hanging out with Jason again?” Rafael questioned when she mentioned going to another show. It was the third one in less than a week. “Jason and everyone else.” Jolie smiled. The group Jason had introduced her to had quickly become some of her favorite people to attend shows with. They were crazier than the people she grew up with or currently went to school with, more carefree, and they were smart too, Boston College not being the easiest of schools to get into. Samantha and Ryan were locals, Tom from Seattle, Josh and Patrick from Los Angelas, though hadn’t known each other prior, and Jason from Chicago. It was an interesting group and she liked hanging out with them. “When is this show?” Rafael asked. “Friday, are you thinking about going?” Jolie grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It seems it’s the only way I’ll see you.” He smirked, giving her a quick kiss before heading out for work.

“You brought Rafael again.” Samantha smiled as Jolie and Rafael joined the table. “That I did.” Jolie grinned, pulling him closer to her. “This isn’t exactly your music is it?” Jason asked. “Not exactly, but it seems she has a good group to enjoy it with.” Rafael replied. “What exactly do you two have in common?” Jason questioned, taking a sip of his drink and Rafael got the distinct impression that he’d rather him not be there. “Plenty,” Jolie smiled, “but what fun would it be if we didn’t introduce the other to new things.” The look between the two going unnoticed by her. “Are you going to continue volunteering with the ACLU?” Ryan asked Jason. “No. That was Claires world before mine so I’ll leave it for her. I already started working with Amnesty International.” Jason shrugged. “That’s a great organization too.” Jolie stated and Rafael was thankful she hadn’t mention that Claire had switched up her schedule, half afraid Jason would want to spend more time with her. Jason loosened up after another drink and almost reminded Rafael of the same person he had met while he was dating Claire. Rafael decided he might be reading more into Jason’s behavior than was actually there, maybe he was just being a jerk because he was still upset about the breakup. The rest of the night went smoothly so he decided to let it go.

“Are you sure your father won’t mind?” Sarah asked for the umpteenth time about Jolie coordinating the use of her family’s plane for Sarah and Andrew to fly back to Raleigh. “I promise. Go. See you family. Give you father my condolences.” Jolie said, giving Sarah a hug as she hurried out the door. Sarah’s uncle had unexpectedly passed and the funeral was being held the first weekend of spring break. The semester had been so busy for Rafael that Jolie decided staying in Cambridge for the break would be nice and let them unwind a little. That and she had a few projects coming up that she wanted to get a head start on since a ton of bands, including her favorite would be traveling through Boston in the upcoming weeks.

“Whose that?” Rafael asked when the doorbell rang as they cuddled on her couch. “Jason and a few of the others. I invited them over to watch the movie with us. I thought I told you.” Jolie smiled. “I don’t think you did.” Rafael said, trying to hide his annoyance. It seemed that ever since Claire and Jason had broken up Jolie had been spending a lot of time with him. “Hey Rafael.” Samantha and Ryan said in unison as they entered Jolie’s place. “Hey.” He replied, watching as they plopped down in a chair, Samantha almost sitting in Ryan’s lap. Patrick and Josh took up places on the floor and Jason sat in another chair as Jolie resumed her spot with Rafael on the couch. “Your place is nice, better than the cheap apartment I can afford off campus. You must have roommates?” Samatha said as she looked around. “I do. She had a death in the family and had to go back to Raleigh for the break, otherwise you’d be meeting her.” Jolie smiled. “Must be expensive to live this close to campus in Cambridge.” Patrick stated. “I have amazing negotiating skill.” Jolie chuckled. She still wasn’t ready to inform them who her father was. 

“Good Riddance is playing Wednesday, whose interested?” Jason asked after the movie ended. Patrick was lounging on the floor tossing popcorn to Samantha who was trying to catch it in her mouth as Ryan batted it away. “We are.” Samantha chuckled as Ryan caught the latest piece and popped it in his own mouth. “What time Wednesday?” Josh asked. “Seven, I think.” Jason replied. “I should be able to go, I get off work at six.” Josh said. “What about you?” Jason asked turning to Jolie. “I should be free... Raf?” Jolie said, turning to Rafael. “I work that night.” Rafael sighed, not really wanting her to hang out with Jason without him. “TSOL, The Adolescents, Suicide Machines, and a few others are playing this weekend and in the up coming weeks. You can join us for some of those.” Jason smiled for the first time all night as he spoke to Rafael. 

Rafael had managed to attend a few shows with Jolie that weekend and Sarah made it back the Saturday before school started up again. “How was your break?” Sarah asked as she and Jolie sat on the couch. “Fantastically lazy. It was definitely needed.” Jolie smiled, “How was Raleigh?” “It was sad, but nice to see my family. My uncle was really loved, so tons of people I hadn’t seen in years were there.” Sarah smiled. Jolie started to speak when the doorbell rang. “Hey...” Jolie stammered, a little confused to see Jason standing at her door. “I hope this is ok? I was just out driving because I really didn’t want to go home yet and found myself in Cambridge.” He shrugged. “Yeah, it’s fine. Come in.” Jolie said, opening the door wider for him to enter. “This is Sarah, my roommate. Sarah this is Jason.” Jolie said introducing them. “Hey.” Sarah and Jason greeted the other. 

The three of them were mindlessly watching television when Rafael let himself into Jolie’s house. “Hey Raf.” Jolie smiled, getting up to greet him. Rafael gave her a kiss as his eyes lingered on Jason. “Can I borrow you for a minute?” He asked, taking her hand and gesturing towards her bedroom. “Sure.” Jolie smiled. “Why is he here?” Rafael asked, the bitterness in his voice not going unnoticed by Jolie. “Relax, will you... He was out driving, trying to clear his head and ended up in Cambridge.” Jolie said. “Sure...” Rafael huffed. “What’s bothering you?” Jolie asked. She didn’t understand why he seemed jealous. She had been hanging out with Jason since September and it had never bothered him before. Granted Jason had never been in her living room when he got there but it’s not like they were even sitting on the couch together. Jolie had been in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room from the chair Jason was sitting in. “Nothing.” Rafael sighed, running his hand through her hair before leaning down to kiss her. “I’m going to head out.” Jason said when they reentered the living room. “Ok. You’re still planning on Bad Religion next weekend?” Jolie questioned as Jason made his way to the door. “Of course, it’s Bad Religion,” he smiled, “thanks for letting me hang for a bit.” “Anytime.” Jolie smiled.

“What do you think?” Jolie asked. She was grinning up at Rafael while they stood behind the pit watching Bad Religion. “They’re one of the more tolerable bands you listen to.” He smirked. “What kind of music do you listen to?” Jason interjected, having been listening to their conversation. “I tend to focus my energy on my studies rather than obsessing over less significant things.” Rafael huffed. “Thanks.” Jolie muttered. “You know what I mean.” Rafael sighed. “I know,” Jolie smiled, “Raf would prefer to curl up with a good book in a nice quiet room.” She had turned her attention to Jason but gently squeezed Rafael when she spoke. “Sounds like you found yourself an exciting one.” Jason said sarcastically under his breath, just loud enough for Rafael to hear him. “What is your problem?” Rafael huffed when Jolie left to get a water. “You really think the two of you have enough in common to last?” Jason chuckled. “There’s more to Jolie than the music she listens to.” Rafael snapped. “Yeah, we volunteer for the same causes, listen to the same music, enjoy the same movies... I don’t remember seeing you at the ACLU.” Jason grunted. “I work to supplement my scholarship. That coupled with studying barely leaves me time to see Jolie, much less to volunteer. It has no barring on my philanthropic interest. Jolie’s not on scholarship and doesn’t need to work, so she has the time to volunteer.” Rafael fumed, both he and Jason staring at each other as Jolie appeared again. “What’d I miss?” She smiled. “Nothing” They both hissed.

“I really don’t like that guy.” Rafael said as they walked into her house. “He’s just going through a rough time.” Jolie smiled dragging Rafael toward her room. “Yeah but he’s always around.” He complained as she pushed him down on her bed. “He’s just someone to go to shows with when you can’t or don’t want to. You don’t exactly like my music.” Jolie said as she climbed on his lap. “Yeah, but I don’t trust him.” Rafael replied, stopping her from kissing him to look at her. “You trust me though right?” She smiled pressing her lips to his again. He hummed softly into her kiss before pulling back. “I do, but there is something about him. I don’t want you hanging out with him.” He almost demanded. “You’re picking my friends now?” Jolie scoffed as she stood up. “No. I just don’t trust him.” Rafael restated, taking her hand in his. “Or you don’t trust me.” She accused, pulling away. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I don’t want my girlfriend hanging out with another guy.” Rafael barked as he made his way out of her bedroom. “Are you serious?” She snapped as she followed. “It’s either me or him.” Rafael challenged as he stood with his hand on the knob of her front door. “You’re really telling me who I can and can’t be friends with?” She questioned, completely shocked by what was happening. “I guess I have my answer.” He fumed, slamming the door behind him as he left.

“What’s going on?” Sarah asked as she and Andrew exited her bedroom. “I think Rafael just broke up with me.” Jolie whispered as tears began to form, turning to run to her bedroom. “Are you sure?” Sarah asked, following her. “He told me to choose between him and Jason.” Jolie replied, tears flowing freely. “You only think of Jason as a friend.” Sarah said. “That’s what I told him, but he told me I couldn’t be friends with him anymore, that he didn’t trust him and when I accused him of telling me who I could be friends with he acted like I chose Jason and left.” Jolie sobbed. “You’ll talk. He’s just upset right now. Give him time to cool off. He loves you.” Sarah assured her. “I don’t even understand what happened though. I mean I know Jason’s been around more lately but it’s only because he’s lonely.” Jolie muttered. “You really don’t see it?” Sarah questioned. “See what?” Jolie sniffled. “Jeez... I’ve only been around him a couple time but that boy has it bad for you.” Sarah sighed. “What? No he doesn’t.” Jolie argued, trying to think back to the times she’d spent with Jason. “He just happened to be in Cambridge... a good twenty minutes away from where he lives and with nothing but you to bring him here.” Sarah said, quirking her brow. “So Raf’s jealous of some guy I have absolutely no interest in?” Jolie pouted. “It would seem so.” Sarah said, pushing her bottom lip up. “What do I do?” Jolie asked, tears forming again. “Let him cool off tonight then call him in the morning.” Sarah suggested.


	21. April 1996

Jolie tried calling the next day but he didn’t answer and eventually she just got a busy signal. She tried going by his place but David said he was at school. “You need to eat.” Sarah said as Jolie pushed food around her plate. “I’m not hungry.” Jolie muttered as she got up and dumped the food in the trash on her way to the sink. “You really should eat... you won’t get a chance to again until after the sunsets tomorrow.” Sarah stated, reminding her that lent wouldn’t end for another week still. “Then I’ll be hungry.” Jolie shrugged, disappearing to her room. 

One week went by, then two. Rafael had made no attempt what so ever to contact her. She decided to see if he would talk to her if she ran into him on campus. Walking up to the place she knew he liked to study between classes, she saw him, but he wasn’t alone. She had seen the girl before when she would meet up with him after class, hell he had even introduced them... April she believed her name was. She couldn’t believe what she was happening when April, who seemed to notice her, leaned forward and kissed him. Jolie paused for a moment before turning and rushing off, skipping her last class for the day and heading home.

“What are you listening to?” Sarah asked as she barged in Jolie’s room. “The Smoking Popes.” Jolie replied. “What, did you find the sappiest album you own and put it on repeat?” Sarah questioned, pressing stop on Jolie’s CD player. “He wont even talk to me.” Jolie cried. “He’ll come around.” Sarah insisted. “I saw him kissing someone when I attempted to talk to him at school yesterday.” Jolie sobbed. “Are you sure?” Sarah asked sitting next to Jolie on her bed. “I’m upset, not blind. I know what I saw.” Jolie huffed wiping tears as she stood to change. “Where are you going?” Sarah questioned as Jolie change into a short red plaid skirt, black tank top, and a black and white flannel shirt. “My favorite band is playing tonight so I’m going to go. If he can kiss someone else I can enjoy some music.” Jolie replied, slipping on some black bracelets that covered a good portion of her wrist. Sarah watched as she slipped on her converse and looked at her outfit in the mirror, her gaze going to the necklace Rafael had given her. She started to remove it and then sighed, dropping it back around her neck. “Do you want me to go with you?” Sarah asked. “No. I’ll be fine.” Jolie replied, grabbing her purse and heading out.

She stood to the side leaning against a wall as she watched Lagwagon’s set, smiling for the first time in a while. Getting out had helped, the music had helped. It felt good to be surrounded by people who weren’t walking on eggshells around her. She glanced around the club and was relieved to not see Jason or any of the others anywhere. She enjoyed their company at shows but had decided it would be best to cut ties, even if Rafael never spoke to her again. She wasn’t interested in Jason like that and didn’t feel comfortable leading him on now that she knew how he felt. No Use For a Name was on when someone leaned against the wall next to her. “You haven’t left this spot since you got here.” He said causing her to turn and look at him. “You’re Joey Cape.” She stated as though he didn’t know who he was. “I am.” He smiled. He was the lead singer of her favorite band and she wasn’t quite sure why he was talking to her. 

“How do you know I haven’t left this spot?” She asked. Talking to someone completely unassociated with anyone she knew could be a nice distraction. “You’re noticeable.” He replied with a little smirk. “Are you flirting with me?” She teased, surprised at how easily it came out. “I was trying.” He chuckled. She smiled and shifted her body to face him. If Rafael could move on she could flirt. “I’m Jolie.” She smiled. “Do you want a drink, Jolie?” Joey asked. “Sure.” She said, following him to the bar. He ordered two beers, handing her one and guiding her outside to the patio so they could talk without yelling over the music.

“Do you attend Boston College?” He asked as they sat down knowing she was young but trying to figure out how young. “No, Harvard.” She said dismissively. “Harvard.” He said sounding impressed. “Two years now.” She smirked. “So you’re twenty?” He questioned as he watched her take a sip of the beer he had bought her. “I will be next month.” She grinned as he made a face and rubbed his eyes. “How old are you?” She asked. “Too old.” He smirked. “How old?” She pressed. “Twenty eight.” He reluctantly replied. “That’s not that old.” She smiled.

Their conversation flowed easily as they talked about current events and her volunteer work with the ACLU. “So they are taking on the Communications Decency Act?” Joey asked. “They’re in the process of building their case. It probably wont go to court until next year though.” Jolie replied. “What exactly do you do as a volunteer?” He questioned. “I mostly help with mailers, I mean the Boston office isn’t their main office. I get to do a little more with local issues.” She smiled as she watched him finish his second beer. “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. “Ok.” She barely whispered, assuming what he meant.

He held her hand as she followed him to the hotel his band was staying at, not too far from the venue. She took a deep breath as he opened the door to the room and pulled her in, his lips pressing against hers as the door shut. Joey walked her to the bed and pulled her into his arms, his hand caressing her face as they kissed. Slowly his hand ran down her neck, over her chest, stopping at the bottom of her tank top before slipping underneath and reaching to her breast. Her breathing hitched as she thought about Rafael and then pushed him from her mind, he had moved on anyway. She continued to kiss him as his hand moved to her inner thigh, lightly touching her as it move towards her center. “Wait, wait.” She panted, pulling away from him, hating the fact the her eyes were filling with tears. “What... what’s wrong?” Joey asked not understanding why she had suddenly stopped him. “I’m sorry. I thought I could but I can’t.” She said wiping tears from her eyes and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did I misread something?” He asked. “No. I thought I wanted to. I mean if he can move on I can too, but,” she looked at Joey, “I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Joey pulled her into a hug. “Who ever this guy is, he’s an idiot.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry.” She breathed. “For what?” He questioned as he held her. “You probably could still get laid if you want to go back.” She said, assuming that’s all she was since he would be gone in the morning. “I’ve never really been one to sleep with random girls while on tour. I really didn’t start talking to you with any expectations I just thought you were pretty.” He replied as he rubbed her shoulder. “Yeah but I flirted and came back to your room.” She huffed, mostly at herself, feeling kind of like a jerk. “Hey, I’ve been there. It’s better this way. Once I slept with someone else a week after breaking up with a girlfriend, only to reconcile a week later. Needless to say when she found out we broke up again.” He chuckled lightly. “Thanks for not making this worse.” She sighed, half smiling up at him. He returned her smile as he rested his hand on her cheek, pressing his lips to hers again. It felt natural, like a goodbye of sorts so she returned the kiss. “I’ll walk you back to your car.” He offered when their lips parted. “That’s ok. I’m sure it’s out front.” She replied as she got up not bothering to explain despite the puzzled look on his face. “Hey if you’re in a better place next time my band comes to Boston, single or not... find me.” He said. “Ok.” She smiled before leaving. 

When she walked back into the house everything seemed the same. She sighed as she made her way back to her room and put The Smoking Popes back on then laid back down on her bed to cry. Another week of wallowing went by and Sarah had decided enough was enough. “That’s it get dressed, we’re going to a party.” Sarah said as she turned Jolie’s music off. “I don’t want to go to a party.” Jolie whined. “I don’t care. You have to get out of the house.” Sarah insisted. “I go to class.” Jolie argued but Sarah just gave her an annoyed look so she got dressed.

Jolie was miserable. Everyone around her was drunk and all she wanted to do was crawl in her bed and listen to Pretty Pathetic on repeat. “This is better than sitting at home isn’t it?” Sarah asked as she handed Jolie a drink. “Sure.” Jolie muttered not even bothering to take a sip. “Come on.” Sarah said dragging her to dance. Jolie wished she had stayed leaning against the wall because from her new vantage point she could see Rafael talking to a different girl she had seen in his law classes. “I’m going home.” Jolie said handing Sarah the drink she had given her and making her way out of the party. “Son of a bitch.” Sarah blurted noticing Rafael. “What?” Andrew said as she gestured toward Rafael who was still standing with the girl but had noticed Jolie as she left. Rafael followed but she was in her car before he made it outside, barely seeing her drive off as he stopped to catch his breath. “Damn it.” He muttered and started the seven block hike to her house.

“You should have seen me smiling, like the world was mine. She used to call me baby, softly, sometimes, but if I dwell on those days too long I fell like my life is over...” He could hear the music when he got there. “Jesus Christ.” He chuckle softly as he shook his head and knocked on the door. She didn’t answer but he assumed it was because her music was so loud. He made his way to her bedroom window and knocked. The blinds shifted slightly as she peeked through. He smirked and lifted his eyebrows as she looked at him. She raised the blinds and opened the window. “What do you want?” She asked, turning the music down slightly. “You.” He smiled. “Whose the girl you were with tonight?” She huffed. “I was dragged out by David and some other law school friends much like you were dragged out by Sarah and Andrew. I was not there with anyone I was however politely making conversation with a girl in my class.” He replied. Jolie thought back to what she had seen and in hindsight remembered seeing David and two other guys he had class class with nearby too. 

“Can I come in?” He asked. “I guess.” Jolie replied, moving so he could climb through her window. “I’m sorry.” He said once he was inside. “What, It didn’t work out with April?” She huffed. “What?” He asked truly confused. “I saw her kiss you.” Jolie replied wiping away a tear. “She kissed me once but I stopped her. I can’t believe you saw that... it couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds.” He sighed. “I saw her kiss you and I thought you had moved on. I didn’t exactly stick around very long.” Jolie muttered. “Jesus... We were talking about class and she asked about you because I had been in such a bad mood. I told her that we weren’t exactly talking at the moment and the next thing I know she kissed me.” Rafael said, his eyes soft as he looked at her. “She saw me and then kissed you, so I thought...” Jolie whispered. “You’re the only one I want to kiss.” He smiled running his hand through her hair. “I’m sorry too then.” She said as he sat next to her on the bed. “For what? You can be friends with whoever you want. I trust you and that’s all that matters.” Rafael said placing his hand on her cheek. “No, not that. I’m not talking to Jason anymore anyway. I went to a Lagwagon show the day after I saw April kiss you and kind of made out with Joey Cape.” She told him, wanting to be honest but maybe not too honest, extremely thankful that she hadn’t gone any further. “You made out with the lead singer of your favorite band... That’s unlike you.” He smiled. “I was upset.” She muttered. “Anyone else.” He asked looking at her. “God no.” She blurted causing him to chuckle. “I’ve missed you.” He said pressing his forehead to hers. “I’ve tried to talk to you.” She spoke, pressing her hands to his face. “I know. I was upset and wanted to convince myself I was right.” He sighed. “You’re stubborn.” She giggled through tears. “Too much for my own good it seems.” He smirked, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her against him.

They were half naked on her bed when Sarah barged in. “Are you ok?” “Don’t you knock?” Jolie chuckled as she tried to cover them with her blanket. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to have company.” Sarah smiled as she backed out of the room. “About time.” Jolie heard Sarah mutter as she made her back to Andrew.


	22. May 1996

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Rafael asked as they laid bed. They had finished finals the day before and it was the first full day in a while he hadn’t had work or school allowing them both an opportunity to sleep in. “I’m not really up for celebrating this year.” Jolie grumbled. “Why not?” He asked pulling her closer. “I just don’t want to. Don’t get me anything either.” She huffed. “If I recall last year you claimed the entire month and now you don’t want to even acknowledge your birthday...” Rafael said, not letting her let this go. “I just don’t feel like I deserve to celebrate me this year.” Jolie sighed. “Why?” He questioned. “I feel guilty...” Jolie muttered. “About that band guy?” Rafael asked. “Yes. I thought you had kissed someone else and felt justified, but now that I know it was a misunderstanding I feel shitty.” She sighed. “And if I hadn’t been an ass about the whole Jason thing and actually talked to you we could have avoided this whole mess. I mean, if we had been together, you wouldn’t have made out with him.” Rafael stated. “Of course not.” Jolie blurted. “That’s all that matters then. Now I’d like to know what you want to do for your birthday.” He said, pinning her beneath him. “To redo the month of April.” She huffed. “If I can find a time machine I’ll give you that, until then what do you realistically want to do for your birthday?” Rafael asked, kissing her neck. “Eat cake.” She giggled when his hair tickled her.

“Why are you being so hard on yourself? So you kissed another guy while you were broken up. It’s not like you had sex with him.” Sarah chided as Jolie moped around the house while Rafael was at work. “I thought about it.” Jolie huffed. “I’ve thought about having sex with lots of people I will never meet, it doesn’t mean I actually would. It’s called fantasy.” Sarah said, trying to cheer her up. “Have you thought about it while kissing them in their hotel room.” Jolie muttered, angry with herself. “You went to his hotel room?” Sarah questioned. That detail being left out of Jolie’s original version. “It was stupid.” Jolie sighed. “Yes, it was. You don’t know what he could have done. What if he hadn’t taken no for an answer.” Sarah scolded. “Well he did. He was actually pretty decent about it.” Jolie said. “Lucky for you.” Sarah huffed. “If I promise never to go to the hotel of some guy I don’t know again, will you let this go?” Jolie grumbled. “I’m just saying that was really stupid.” Sarah said. “I know.” Jolie exhaled, staring at nothing on the wall. “Look, stupid or not, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. So you went to his room and considered going further. The point is you didn’t. You don’t want to be with anyone else and you weren’t. Don’t obsess over a choice you almost made while feeling rejected by the only person you’ve ever loved.” Sarah stated. “I feel bad though, I can’t help it.” Jolie shrugged. “You’re allowed to feel bad, just don’t obsess... or you’ll never move past it.” Sarah smiled.

Another week went by and Jolie finally started getting out of her funk. “There’s a party at one of my classmates houses tonight, do you want to go?” Rafael asked as they cuddled on her couch. Sarah and Andrew had gone back to Raleigh for the summer and Rafael had started spending most nights at her place again, neither of them planning to leave Cambridge for the summer and Rafael wanting to work full time since he didn’t have summer classes. “It could be fun.” Jolie smiled.

When they got to the party David greeted them dragging behind him a thin auburn haired girl. “Raf, Jolie... I am so gad you two are here. I swear Kyle invited the people he knew didn’t get along just to watch them argue.” David huffed. “I’m Rita.” The girl with David interjected, extending her hand to Jolie. “I’m Jolie.” Jolie smiled, shaking the extended hand. “Yes, Barba’s girlfriend.” Rita nodded. “Do you go to law school with them?” Jolie asked since the only people that called him Barba were other law students. “Hopefully next year.” Rita stated. “Rita just graduated Harvard undergrad, she’s applied to Columbia, Princeton, Yale, and Harvard Law for next year.” David smiled, pulling her closer. “Wait are you two dating?” Jolie asked, looking between David and Rita. “For a year now.” David smiled. “I figured Barba would have mentioned me as much as he complains about my things taking over the bathroom.” Rita smirked. “And yet somehow you haven’t come up.” Rafael grumbled.

“She seems nice.” Jolie smiled when Rita and David left to find one of their other classmates that was supposed to be there. “You think everyone seems nice.” Rafael smirked, pulling her into his arms. “Not everyone.” She said, glancing over his shoulder to where she had seen April earlier. She was still there, a small smirk on her face when she noticed Jolie looking at her. “Your mood shifted.” Rafael noted, pulling back to look at her. “Will she be in all your classes again next semester?” Jolie asked, gesturing to April with her eyes. “They like to assign you to cohorts each semester so you get consistency in the people you work with but they change the cohorts up every semester to allow you to work with different people too.” He replied. “So, what you’re saying is you don’t know yet.” Jolie chuckled. “I wont know until my classes start, unless you want me to track her down to compare our schedules.” Rafael teased. “I’d prefer you didn’t.” She smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He smirked, pulling her closer again to kiss her.

“What is this?” Jolie chuckled when she got home from volunteering to find Rafael in her kitchen with a bunch of tiny bakery boxes covering the counter. “You said you wanted to eat cake.” He smirked. “One cake would have been sufficient.” She smiled, giving him a kiss before glancing around the room. “I agree, but I couldn’t decide on the type of cake to get. I know you like chocolate, but you also like red velvet and carrot and strawberry and coconut and... well I don’t think there’s a flavor you don’t like.” Rafael chuckled. “Lemon.” Jolie stated. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I don’t like lemon cakes or bars or any lemon flavored dessert.” She smiled. “Noted.” He smirked. “There has to be twenty cakes here.” Jolie said softly, looking around the kitchen again. “Yeah... I contacted a little bakery to see what I could do to get different flavored cupcakes or something and they suggested sample cakes, like they do for wedding tastings. There are flavors I’ve never even heard of, I’m mean, caramel apple and cookies and cream... those are other desserts, not cake. Which one do you want to start with?” Rafael smiled, handing her a fork. Jolie took the fork and set it on the counter without turning from Rafael and pulled him to her lips. “Seriously which one do you want to try first?” He panted when their lips parted. “The caramel apple one but I want birthday sex first.” She smirked, dragging him to her room. “Cake gets me laid.” He chuckled. “No... the thought behind the cake is getting you laid.” She smirked, pushing him on her bed.


	23. June 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short. I’m working on too many things and really wanting to get to later parts in this story while still keeping with the monthly chapters... I may try to do more short chapters to get to the ones I’m actually excited to write.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jolie asked as Rafael muttered to himself while pacing her living room. “David.” He grumbled. “Ok...” Jolie said, furrowing her brow. “He just told me he’s moving in with his girlfriend.” Rafael huffed. “Rita? She seemed nice.” Jolie replied. “She’s overbearing...” He grumbled. “So... just spend more time here and less time at your place if you want to avoid her.” Jolie suggested. “He’s moving into her place. This means when our lease ends at the end of July, I no longer have a roommate.” Rafael sighed, sitting on the couch next to her. “Oh...” Jolie hummed as she thought. “Yeah, he’s already started moving his stuff to her place. I’m going to start looking at efficiencies tomorrow.” He sighed again. “You could just move in here.” She offered, looking up at him. “You want to live together?” He asked. “I like sleeping next to you. The idea of waking up next to you everyday and coming home to you every evening is appealing.” Jolie smiled. “Even though we broke up recently?” Rafael questioned. “You plan on breaking up with me again?” She chuckled. “I plan on spending the rest of my life with you.” He smirked, pulling her onto his lap. “Good. Then move in with me.” She giggled. “Sarah won’t mind?” He questioned. “You want me to call her and check first?” She asked, running her hand through his hair. “Let me hear her reaction and I’ll give you my answer.” He smiled.

Jolie chuckled and grabbed the cordless off the side table without moving from his lap. Rafael rolled his eyes and shook his head when she made a face as it rang. “Hi Mr. Birch. Is Sarah around?” Jolie asked, playfully shoving Rafael’s shoulder as he distracted her while mouthing for her to put it on speaker. “Just a second.” Mr. Birch replied, palming the phone as he went to find his daughter. “Sarah, it’s Jolie.” “Jolie, how’s Cambridge?” Sarah said, taking the phone from her dad. “Good. I have a question for you.” Jolie replied, getting straight to the point of her call. “Shoot.” Sarah smiled. “What would you think if I asked Rafael to move in with us?” Jolie asked. “How would that be any different than now.” Sarah chuckled. “I’m serious. He’d be here everyday.” Jolie stated. “Again... how would that be different?” Sarah continued to chuckle. “So you’d be ok with it?” Jolie questioned. “I like Rafael. I mean, he wasn’t my favorite person during the month of April, but I knew that wouldn’t last. Ask him to move in. At least this way if you two get in a stupid fight again you’ll be forced to deal with each other and Rafael won’t be able to be a stubborn ass and ignore all of us again.” Sarah replied. “I don’t plan on being a stubborn ass again.” Rafael huffed. “You’ve already asked?” Sarah laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t care, Rafael’s the one who needed reassuring.”Jolie chuckled. “So, are we going to be roomies?” Sarah giggled from her end of the line. “It looks that way.” Rafael replied, shaking his head at her use of the word roomie. “Is that all you needed?” Sarah asked. “Yep.” Jolie replied. “Ok, call me later and let me know how the move goes.” Sarah said. “I don’t have much stuff.” Rafael interjected. “Yes but you will both have to agree on where to put the things you do have.” Sarah laughed. “Bye.” Jolie chuckled.

“So that’s a yes?” Jolie grinned. “Yes.” He smirked at how excited she was. “Good.” She said hopping off the couch. “Where are you going?” He asked. “We need to go get boxes and start moving your stuff.” Jolie replied. “Right now?” He chuckled. “Yes.” She smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the couch after her.

By the end of the week, they had all of his things moved in and placed almost seamlessly in her home. He and David had given notice on their place and the landlord already had someone interested, wanting to move in during July so he might even get to save that months rent. “Can I at least pay maybe half of my old rent each month?” He asked as they laid in bed. “You’re not paying me to live here.” Jolie stated. “But...” “No. When we move back to New York in two years I will sell this place and make a profit. I’m not making money off you in the mean time.” Jolie interrupted. “But you’re ok with taking Sarah’s money?” He asked. “I don’t charge Sarah rent. The lease I made up was to protect her from me kicking her out if we had a falling out, and even that was mostly for her fathers sake. I had to put in some amount so I technically charge her a penny each month. She gave me a dollar and joked about paying in advance for the next eight years. I can do the same for you if you want.” Jolie smiled. “That won’t be necessary.” He smirked, rolling her beneath him. “Are you sure? You are going to be a lawyer. If you want a contract, I can get you one.” She teased. “Shut up.” Rafael smirked, kissing her


	24. July 1996

“Jolie! Rafael!” Annalise yelled up the stairs. “Why?!” Jolie groaned, pushing herself up from Rafael’s chest. “I’m pretty sure she wanted to do lunch at the country club.” Rafael said, smiling at the face she made. “I hate the club.” Jolie grumbled. “Just one more thing to love about you.” He smirked, pulling her closer. “At least Blake and Casey will be there to give us someone to talk to besides Kitty and Birdie.” Jolie sighed, rolling her eyes. “I do kind of want to meet the one named Lemon.” Rafael smirked. “Come on.” Jolie chuckled, “Let’s shower and get dressed before my mom actually comes up here to wake us up.” 

“Rafael! I really meant a shower.” Jolie scolded, pushing his hand from between her legs. “You’d think you’d learn I can’t keep my hands to myself by now.” He smirked. “You’re going to have to. I still need to do my hair and makeup and my mom will want to leave on time.” She smiled, running her hands through his wet hair, “unless you want to explain to my mom why we’re running late.” Rafael bit his lip and smiled at her. “I’ll behave.” “Good.” Jolie chuckled, handing him the shampoo.

The club was busy due to the Fourth of July holiday, but Annalise had called ahead and they were seated almost immediately. Blake and Casey joining them a few minutes later. “Are we late?” Blake asked as they sat. “No, we got here early.” Annalise replied. “I wanted to give you both a heads up that Carter is here. He promised to be on his best behavior, and I assume he will be. My father basically revoked his invitation if he tried anything like last year.” Casey stated. He wanted to get telling them out of the way. “I still plan to steer clear of him.” Jolie huffed. “How’s Brown treating you?” Annalise asked Blake. It was her alma mater, and though she was pleased that both of her children attended Harvard, she enjoyed talking to Blake about things specific to their collegiate experience. “It’s good. I’ve brought my GPA up high enough that I should be able to go to grad school no matter where Casey eventually get’s in for law school.” Blake smiled. Casey groaned at the prospect of his upcoming practice LSAT with the tutor his father had hired. “You’ll do fine.” She added, tapping his leg. “That’s what I’m afraid of... fine isn’t good enough.” Casey grumbled. “You’re taking your LSAT already?” Rafael asked. “I’m taking a practice one next month and then for real in December.” Casey sighed, he was dreading this test more and more each day. “Bring the results by Jolie’s and I’ll give you tips on the area’s you’re struggling in. Most of it’s how you think about what is being asked, not the question itself.” Rafael stated. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Malcolm said as he walked up to the table. “Daddy!” Jolie blurted, jumping out of her chair to hug him, “I thought you weren’t getting in until tomorrow?” “All a ruse. I wanted to surprise you.” Malcolm smiled. “She always did like you better than me.” Annalise chuckled. Jolie was definitely a daddy’s girl, but she got along with her mother... as long as Annalise wasn’t trying to dress her. “Whatever mom.” Jolie smiled. “So a little birdie tells me you moved in together.” Malcolm said, causing Rafael to nearly choke on the sip of water he had just taken. “Relax, Rafael. That little birdie was me and he’s just screwing with you.” Jolie chuckled. “It’s no fun if you tell him.” Malcolm grinned, both he and Jolie taking their seats at the table. “Be nice daddy.” Jolie scolded. “It doesn’t exactly help that you call him daddy.” Rafael sighed. “Can’t help it, it’s what I’ve always called him.” Jolie smiled. “Unless she’s mad at me, then it’s father.” Malcolm chuckled. “Yes father... sure father...” Blake teased, doing her best imitation of a younger, sullen Jolie, emphasizing the word father. “Alright, can we go back to teasing Rafael?” Jolie said, rolling her eyes. “Please don’t.” Rafael grumbled causing her to smile.

“I can’t believe you’re not here.” Jolie scolded as she spoke on the phone while getting ready for Casey’s father’s Fourth of July party. “Whose not here?” Rafael whispered. He was wearing jeans and a nice button up shirt, just in case Malcolm dragged him off for scotch again with the group of judges and lawyers he and Jack Maxwell were friendly with. Jolie on the other hand had picked out a red bikini and slipped a white sun dress over it. “Yes, but I was looking forward to seeing that baby.” Jolie grumbled, ignoring Rafael’s question, but he assumed that she was talking to her brother.

The party had the same people Jolie had expected to see, the same politicians and business tycoons there every year. If they had children they were there as well. “Jolie!” Birdie waved from across the room they had entered. “Let’s make this quick.” Jolie muttered, causing Rafael to fight back a chuckle. “Who’s your date?” Kitty asked when they reached them. “I introduced you last year.” Jolie smiled. “Look who you’re talking to. They have about ten brain cells between the two of them.” I tall blond Rafael hadn’t met before stated. “Screw you Lem.” Birdie scoffed. “I’m only teasing.” Lemon smiled. Rafael immediately disliked her. “This is Rafael, my boyfriend. Rafael you remember Kitty and Birdie, and this is Lemon.” Jolie said, reintroducing them. “He’s not from our world.” Lemon noted. “What does that matter?” Jolie snapped. “Well I guess it wouldn’t for you, you have the Rutherford fortune. No need to find your own Rockefeller to marry.” Lemon smiled. “If that’s your only goal in life...” Jolie muttered. Her annoyance with Lemon’s comments only seeming to goad her on. “I’m just saying it must be nice to pick someone for other reasons than their potential,” Lemon smirked, “you’re dad must be so pleased.” “Why am I pleased?” Malcolm asked, walking up behind them. “With my choice in Rafael.” Jolie said, smiling at her dad. “Still top of his class at Harvard Law, determined, intelligent, absolutely adores my daughter... what’s not to be pleased with?” Malcolm smiled. “You always did have good timing, daddy.” Jolie chuckled. “Can I borrow Rafael for a bit?” Malcolm asked, placing his hand on Rafael’s shoulder. “I suppose...” Jolie smiled, giving Rafael a quick kiss before her father took him from her. “Harvard Law?” Lemon questioned, her face a little less amused than before. “You know Lemon, you really just come off as an ignorant bitch when you assume you know more than you do.” Jolie huffed, leaving the three girls to find Blake.

“Where’s your boy?” Blake asked when Jolie plopped down next to her on the couch she was sitting on. “My father pulled him away to his little boys club.” Jolie replied. “You’re referring to the room full of judges and prosecutors as his little boys club?” Blake chuckled. “I am.” Jolie smiled. “Jack dragged Casey there too.” Blake said. “Why does Jack invite Tom and Vivian Huff?” Jolie muttered, still annoyed with the conversation she had just had. “Because Vivian is his sister.” Blake chuckled. She had seen Jolie and Rafael talking to Lemon and assumed the question had more to do with that. “Is Lemon around a lot when you spend time with Casey?” Jolie questioned. She knew they were cousins but had no idea how close Casey’s family was. This was the only time of year she saw Lemon, but it was also the only time of year she saw any of Casey’s extended family. “Not really, but Casey has warned me that she’ll be around for holidays in the future. He knows I can’t stand her. Jack likes me though, always has. He thinks it’s funny when I complain about her.” Blake chuckled. “How does Karen feel about you?” Jolie giggled. The whole boy’s locker room incident had landed both, Blake and Casey, in a lot of trouble and took a sizable donation from the Maxwell’s to prevent Casey’s expulsion. “Casey’s mom is warming up to me.” Blake smiled.

“Has he cut back on drinking?” Jolie whispered, leaning closer to Blake as she gestured toward Carter who was talking, not far from them, with a few of Jack’s business associates kids. “He has. It’s a little weird because he almost resembles a decent guy half the time now.” Blake chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it.” Jolie muttered. “I honestly don’t blame you, I’d avoid him too. He crossed a line last year. He knows that.” Blake said. “He has left Rafael and me alone. Every time I’ve noticed him, he’s made an effort to move to another area of the house.” Jolie sighed. “I want sparklers.” Blake blurted rather randomly. There was a television on in a room just over Jolie’s shoulder and a shot of kids playing with them had been on. “You want sparklers?” Jolie repeated, furrowing her brow. Blake pointed to the television. “Let’s go get sparklers then.” Jolie chuckled. “I’ll drive!” Blake grinned, heading toward Jack’s study where Rafael and Casey were. “Blake! We can just take my car service.” Jolie called after her. “But I want to drive.” Blake smiled, pulling Jolie into the room after her. “You do realize they will follow us anyway...” Jolie whispered, not really wanting to interrupt the conversations happening in this room. 

“Hi Blake.” Jack Maxwell said, shaking his head as she approached Casey. “I just want to get Casey’s keys. We’re going to run an errand.” Blake smiled. Jolie hung back until her father called her over. “Jack, I’d like you to meet my daughter Jolie. Jolie this is Jack McCoy and Claire Kincaid. I think everyone else you know.” Malcom smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, and it’s nice to see it’s a little less of a boys club... as long as they’re behaving.” Jolie teased, shaking their hands. “Their behaving.” Claire smirked. Jolie knew the people in that room were decent men, she had known them most her life. “How’s our Rafael here treating you?” Ian questioned. “I’ve got no complaints.” She said, running her hand through his hair, smiling when he looked up at her. “What are you going on an errand for?” Rafael asked. “Sparklers.” Jolie grinned. “And you’re twelve again.” Rafael chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll get enough for you.” Jolie smirked. “That’s really ok.” Rafael replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m pretty sure you’re losing that battle.” Malcolm chuckled. “The sad thing is I know you’re right.” Rafael smiled.

Jolie had gone back to her parents house to grab her camera and tripod, dragging Blake along with her. Then the two of them set up a blanket on the beach, bringing a few snacks and drinks from the party. Jolie was still setting her camera up when Rafael and Casey joined them. “This is nice.” Casey smiled, wrapping his arms around Blake. “That didn’t take long.” Rafael chuckled as he joined Jolie by the tripod, his comment in reference to Casey’s tongue seeming to be down Blakes throat. “We thought we’d watch the fireworks from here.” Jolie smiled, pulling him to stand in front of her camera so she could line up her shot. Once everything was set where she wanted it and the camera set to a long exposure, she grabbed one of the sparklers and the long shutter release and joined Rafael. Jolie lit the sparkler, pressed the shutter release and drew a heart around them with the sparkler before letting the lens closed, repeating the shot a few times in hopes of getting the outcome she wanted. With the next sparkler she gave him one and had him draw a J while she drew a R, again repeating the shot multiple times. Blake and Casey finally came and joined them. Jolie went through a few rolls of film, some shots with the four of them, some just her and Rafael, and some just Blake and Casey.

“How did it go with my father?” Jolie asked when they finally crawled in her bed. “Great actually. That McCoy guy knows the DA in Brooklyn pretty well, so if there isn’t anything available in Manhattan when I graduate that’s always a possibility. Both Schreiber and Wright offered to let me clerk with them next summer.” Rafael smiled, pulling her closer to him. “Not too bad for only meeting them twice.” Jolie chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt that your father keeps talking me up.” Rafael sighed. “What was that for?” Jolie asked. “What?” He questioned. “The sigh.” She frowned. “I just sometimes wonder if your dad speaks so highly of me because he wants better for his daughter.” Rafael exhaled. “My dad speaks highly of you because of the things you’ve accomplished. His reputation is everything. He wouldn’t risk it just because we’re dating. If he didn’t think you were good enough for me he’d tell me, he wouldn’t waste time trying to help you out. That’s not how my dad works. When Malcolm Rutherford recommends someone people listen because he doesn’t do it unless he means it.” Jolie smiled. “He’s an intimidating man.” Rafael said, relaxing slightly. “Whatever, he’s a big teddy bear.” Jolie chuckled.

Jolie was sitting on the couch in her living room when Rafael let himself in. “What’s that?” She asked looking at the mail that seemed to have been ran over a few times in the process of getting to her door. “My mail has finally being forwarded.” He said, cuddling next to her. “What are the ones that look like cards.” Jolie asked. “Not sure, they’re both from Alex so I assume one is a graduation invite, though I thought he was supposed to graduate last May.” Rafael replied. “Things happen, open it and find out.” Jolie smiled. The first one was a graduation announcement, the ceremony would be the weekend before classes started up again. Jolie rambled something about using her fathers plane and then handed him the second envelope. “They’re getting married.” Rafael stated, not exactly sounding pleased. “Does that bother you?” Jolie asked furrowing her brow. “No, I mean I’m happy for them... but... I guess part of me always thought they’d end up cheating on each other.” He replied. “Thought or hoped?” Jolie smirked. “Maybe a tiny vindictive part of me hoped, but I really am happy for them.” He said a small smile tugging at his lips when she chuckled. “When is it?” She asked. “December seventeenth.” Rafael said handing her the invitation. “Did you see the back?” Jolie asked, handing it back to him. “I guess I should call him.” Rafael sighed, reaching past her on the couch to grab the cordless off the side table. “Are you going to do it?” Jolie asked as he dial. “Be his best man?” He asked, continuing when Jolie nodded. “Of course. He’s my best friend.”


	25. August 1996

“You look bored.” Rafael smirked when Jolie closed the book she was reading for the third time in ten minutes. “I’m fine.” She sighed. “You don’t have to sit with me while I take advantage of the empty library.” He chuckled. “Yes, but I really want to read this book but it’s soooo booorrriinng. I thought sitting in a library would force me to, since I’d have nothing else to do.” Jolie half whined. “You want to help me find the books I want to check out? Then head home.” He smiled. “Sure.” She grinned, hopping off the table she was sitting on. Rafael took her hand as they made their way deeper into the stacks. If Jolie had thought the main area was empty, the stacks were flat out deserted. “It’s kind of creepy up here.” She muttered moving closer to Rafael. He smiled and turned her down the row he wanted.

“Is that all of them?” She asked. They were really far back in the stacks and Rafael had pulled four books off various shelves. “It is.” He smirked, tugging her against him and kissing her. “Rafael!” She scolded, pulling away from him when his hand ran under her skirt. “What? It’s deserted up here.” He smiled, pulling her closer again. “We are still in public... on campus...” She countered between kisses. Fighting him less and less as his hand reached into her underwear. “Raf.” She panted when her back pressed against a wall and he slipped a finger into her. “We can go home if you want.” He smiled though his fingers hadn’t stopped. “Sex in the stacks... it’s like a right of passage or something?” Jolie panted, pressing her lips harder against his. “I’m not sure it’s a right of passage as much as a thing people do, but sure.” He smiled, tugging her underwear down enough so that she could kick it off. “What if someone comes?” She questioned as she unfastened his jeans. “I’m hoping you do.” He smirked. “Rafael!” She scolded again, smacking his arm. Rafael chuckled and lifted her, lowering her onto him as he pushed into her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she muffled her moans against his shoulder as he thrust into her. “Fuck.” She groaned, her head tilting back against the wall, her hands gripped tightly in his hair as he grunted. “Raf...” She panted, desperately trying not to make too much noise as she constricted around him. As soon as he felt her tighten, Rafael let go. He had found the experience exciting, but didn’t want to risk getting caught by taking too long. He thrust two more times, holding her against the wall with the last one. “I think you’re a bad influence on me.” Jolie chuckled, watching him adjust himself and zip his pants up while slipping her own underwear back on. “You have to admit it was fun.” Rafael smirked. “That is not the point.” She smiled, taking his hand when he offered it.

“Rafael, hi.” April said as they entered the main area of the library again. Jolie was on his other side and hadn’t been noticed by April until he turned to acknowledge her. “April.” “You two got back together.” She stated, seeming a bit surprised and slightly embarrassed. “We did.” Rafael replied flatly. He initially hadn’t cared that she had kissed him after he mentioned the breakup and had simply told her he wasn’t interested. Now that he knew she had seen Jolie moments before the kiss, that she had set in motion the events leading to Jolie kissing someone else, that she had made it so Jolie had been hurt worse than he had already done... he had no desire to entertain niceties with her. “Oh, well... I’m happy for you.” April smiled. “I doubt that.” Rafael huffed, pulling Jolie with him as he made his way to the checkout counter. “You were a bit harsh.” Jolie said when they got a little further from April. “No I wasn’t. I had already hurt you because I was stupid and stubborn. It kills me that she purposely kissed me in front of you. I would never want to hurt you like that.” He sighed. Jolie followed behind, but didn’t say anything. She had felt like someone punched her in the gut when she saw them kiss and hated to think that Rafael had felt the same way when she had told him about kissing Joey Cape. “You know I love you?” She whispered, her face guilt ridden. “Yes,” he smiled, “and I love you too, no matter who you kissed while I was being an idiot.”

“Alex’s graduation is at nine next Saturday, so I thought we could fly in Friday evening and fly back Sunday afternoon. That way if you want to go out with Alex to celebrate you can.” Jolie said as they cooked dinner together. “Oh... you were serious about using your fathers plane.” Rafael said, dropping pasta noodles in the boiling water. “That’s what we have it for. It just makes more sense than driving. I already checked that it’s available, we just need to pick a time so we have someone to fly it.” She smiled, dumping the jar of pasta sauce in a pot. “One of us should really learn how to cook.” He chuckled. Dinner would be edible but it was far from actual cooking. “I like to bake, you can learn to cook,” Jolie smirked, “seriously though, what time?” “I guess leave here at five on Friday and fly back around one on Sunday.” He replied. “Ok. I’ll schedule it.” Jolie smiled.

Rafael and Jolie were staying at her parents place the two nights they were in New York. They would see his mother at the gathering after the ceremony and the ceremony itself since his and Alex’s families were so close. Jolie got up earlier than she had all summer so that she could get ready, letting Rafael sleep at least until she was out of her shower. “Didn’t trust me to join you.” He smirked, noticing her hair was wet when she woke him. “I was just letting you sleep a little longer.” She smiled. Coffee and pastries were set out in the the kitchen when they made their way downstairs. “Will you two be late tonight?” Malcolm chuckled as he flipped through his newspaper. Jolie had never been one to be late, even with Blake dragging her around the city, Jolie always stuck to curfew... not that she had one now. “I’m actually not sure what the plans are for after the ceremony other than lunch with the families.” Rafael replied. “Just take the car service and don’t be too loud when you come in.” Malcolm smiled.

The ceremony was larger than Jolie had expected for a summer graduation, but they still managed to find Lucia fairly easily. “Your dad has a spot saved with Alex’s parents. I’m going to wait here for Yelina.” Lucia smiled, giving them both a hug. “Your dad’s here?” Jolie whispered as they walked to find their seats. “Alex is the son he wished he had.” Rafael huffed. Jolie took his hand and pulled him closer to her. “I’m sure if Alex were his son and you were the friend that Alex would be saying the same thing about you.” “Meaning?” He questioned. “He doesn’t care about Alex, just hurting you.” Jolie huffed. The more she got to know his father and the way he had treated both Rafael and Lucia, the less she hid what she thought of him. “I hadn’t thought of it like that before...” Rafael sighed. “Does it make it better or worse?” Jolie asked. “Honestly, it helps.” He smiled.

Rafael and Jolie sat in the seats on the row behind Rafael’s dad and Alex’s parents. Yelina and Eddie sat with them on that row once they and Lucia joined the group. “Congratulations!” Jolie smiled, leaning across Rafael to see the ring Alex had picked out for Yelina. “Thank you! I am so excited. Tell me you both can make it, I know Rafi will be there as best man and all, but I wasn’t sure Harvard’s exam schedule.” Yelina smiled. “I’ll be there. My last final is at eight am on the sixteen.” Jolie replied. “Fantastic.” Yelina said, the smile still plastered on her face as she fiddled with her ring. “You know Rafael, if you hadn’t gone off to your fancy school more people might have gone to your graduation.” His dad interjected. “I have no issue with you not being at my graduation.” Rafael stated. His dad glared at him but decided against making a scene in the crowded stands.

The ceremony had droned on forever it seemed, one speaker after another, and then the walking of the graduates. “Lunch will be at two.” Lucia said when the ceremony ended, quickly ushering Rafael’s dad away so she could start cooking. “That gives us two hours at least. Alex wanted to get a drink with his two best friends before an afternoon of dealing with your families.” Yelina chuckled. 

They stopped at a bar not far from the building both Alex and Rafael had grown up in. The bar was quiet, but it was also noon. “What do you want?” Yelina asked Jolie as she and Alex stood to go to the bar. “Water is fine.” Jolie replied, she was still only twenty, but didn’t exactly want to remind everyone else that. “I’ll get you a beer and a water,” Yelina smiled, “believe me a little alcohol helps when it comes to his father.” She gestured with her head towards Rafael and made her way to the bar with Alex. “I thought your father loved her.” Jolie whispered. “He loves her now that she’s with Alex. When she was with me he thought she could do better.” He shrugged. 

“Will you be able to come up for my bachelor party?” Alex asked as he and Yelina returned to the table with drinks, Eddie following not far behind. “It’s still the weekend before?” Rafael asked. “Yes that Saturday.” Yelina replied. “I should be able to, can I crash with you or Eddie though? I’d really prefer not to stay at my parents and Jolie will be stuck in Cambridge until her finals are over.” Rafael sighed. “That shouldn’t be a problem, may even be better that way for what I have planned.” Alex chuckled. “I’m sorry I can’t help more.” Rafael said. “Don’t be, a bachelor party planned by you would be boring.” Alex smirked. “I’ve made him promise that they’d only go to a strip club, not hirer one.” Yelina said, though Jolie wasn’t sure if she was trying to reassure herself or Jolie. “I promise, looking no touching. I meant more in case he got drunk.” Alex said, pulling Yelina into his lap.

When they arrived at Rafael’s parents building a large gathering had already formed in the outdoor space in the center of the U shaped building. “You do know that when people throw you a graduation party it is customary to show up.” Someone Jolie had never met teased Alex, clapping him on the back and dragging him toward other people she didn’t know. “It’s mostly Alex’s family so my father should behave... wouldn’t want to embarrass anyone.” Rafael whispered, pulling her closer to him as they made their way towards the table his family was sitting at. 

“Jolie, I’m so glad you could join us.” Catalina smiled, pulling her into a hug. “It’s nice to see you.” Jolie smiled. “¿Cómo va tu español? (How’s your Spanish coming?)” Catalina questioned a small smile on her face. “Soy un estudio rápido. (I’m a quick study.)” Jolie chuckled as Rafael rolled his eyes and Catalina’s smile grew larger. “Bien por ti, el rubio puede aprender español. (Good for you, the blond can learn Spanish.)” His father grumbled, but Rafael ignored it. He had decided that he was no longer going to let his father impact how he felt, it couldn’t be any less healthy than constantly trying to gain his approval. “¿Qué acabas de ignorar a tu padre ahora? (What you just ignore your father now?)” His father snapped. Rafael still didn’t respond which only seemed to make him angrier. He stood to yell at his son, and instead collapsed, Lucia screaming as she rushed to his side. “Rafi, where are you going?” Lucia yelled after him when he started for the building. “To call for an ambulance.” Rafael shouted back, mostly to be heard over the commotion, and continued toward the nearest phone.

“Are you ok?” Jolie asked as he paced in the waiting area. “This will somehow be my fault.” Rafael huffed. “Raf...” She half scolded, pulling him to sit next to her. “This isn’t your fault. You said he’s been sick for a while and needs to take better care of himself. His inability to control his temper is his own fault.” “I know.” He huffed. They sat there in silence, Jolie’s hand holding Rafael’s, which was squeezing hard enough that she was pretty sure her fingers weren’t getting adequate blood flow. “Rafi?” Lucia said softly, joining them in the waiting room. “How is he?” Rafael asked and Jolie almost grimaced out loud as he squeezed her hand harder. “He’s going to be fine. Just a touch of angina, the doctors want to keep him a few days and drastically change his diet. We’ll see how that one goes.” Lucia chuckle at her husbands stubbornness when it came to food and Jolie felt Rafael’s grip on her hand relax. “So he’s going to be ok?” Rafael asked. Lucia nodded and smiled, “do you want to go see him?” “No,” Rafael shook his head, “I think we’ll head back to Jolie’s parents.” “Raf, are you sure?” Jolie asked, glancing between him and Lucia. “It’s ok.” Lucia nodded. “Let’s go.” Rafael huffed, dragging Jolie behind him. “Rafael?” Jolie said, furrowing her brow as he continued to pull her through the maze of hospital hallways. “I just needed to know he’s ok... but I have nothing to say to him.” Rafael had pulled her to a stop and was looking at her, his eyes sadder than she expected from the way he was acting. “Ok.” She nodded, walking next to him now that he slowed his pace, her fingers interlocked with his.


	26. September 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, and nothing really happens, and I’m not in a smut writing mood. But I’m never going to finish if I don’t move these months I’m lacking ideas for along.

Jolie was laying on her bed surrounded by various books in both mathematics and physics not to mention her spirals, a portable CD player next to her with the cord to her earbuds draped across her arm. She was quietly singing along to whatever song she was listening to as she worked though a physics problem on maximum trajectory length, completely oblivious to Rafael watching her from the doorway. Part of him didn’t want to disturb her... but only part of him.  
“Jesus! Rafael!” She startled when he lightly ran his fingers up her calf.  
“Why aren’t you listening to that on your stereo?” He chuckled, sitting on the bed next to her.  
Jolie shrugged. “I was listening to it while I walked home from class and didn’t feel like switching.”  
“What is that?” He asked looking at the amount of math she had worked through.  
“I’m determining the angle at which a ball should be thrown from ground level so the distance traveled through the air is at maximum.”  
“And how do you do that?” Rafael smiled leaning forward to look at the math she had worked through.  
Rafael knew from the look on her face that he had made a mistake by asking, but let her start anyway. “Well if we let theta be the angle the ball is thrown at, then the coordinates x is v, the speed, cosine theta times t, the time. And y is v sine theta times t minus g, or gravity, t times two divided by two. The ball reached maximum height at t equals v sine theta divided by g, so the length of trajectory would be two times the integral from zero to v sine theta divided by g...”  
“And I’m lost.” Rafael interrupted. “Why would you need to know that anyway?”  
“I more than likely won’t ever use this, I prefer data and statistics, but it’s fun to work through and figure out.” Jolie smiled.  
“If you say so.” He chuckled. “Sarah wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner or order a pizza. Apparently we’re out of food.”  
“Oh. Uh... what do you want to do?”  
“I really don’t want pizza.”  
“Let’s go out then.” She smiled, hopping off the bed.

The three of them went to a small burger place not too far from campus.  
“How’s you old roommate doing with his new living arrangements?” Sarah asked as she shoved fries in her mouth.  
“Jeez have you not eaten today?” Jolie chuckled.  
“I forgot we needed to go grocery shopping and didn’t pick something up on campus.” Sarah shrugged.  
“Maybe we should stop by the store on the way home.” Jolie suggested. “I’d hate for Sarah to starve.”  
“Funny.” Sarah huffed. “So your old roommate?”  
“David seems to be doing well and Rita’s tormenting the first years.” Rafael chuckled.  
“Tormenting them how?” Jolie asked.  
“She’s just good and making them all have to work harder which they hate and she seems to enjoy.”  
“Aren’t you doing that to the L2’s?” Jolie questioned.  
“Yes, but... and don’t think I think this... it’s just how others react, but I’m a guy and she’s not.”  
“What is that support to mean?” Sarah and Jolie both snapped.  
“Again, not me. Society tends to except men moving to the top better than women. Rita’s rather enjoying the fact that half the guys in her class mutter under their breath when she walks by.” Rafael smirked.  
“Good for her.” Jolie smiled.  
“How is David taking Rita doing so well?” Jolie asked.  
“He’s hoping she’ll make partner in some firm one day and he can become an environmental lawyer like he really wants to.” Rafael chuckled.  
“Well, at least they found each other.” Sarah laughed.  
“How’s Andrew? I haven’t seen him hanging around recently.” Rafael questioned.  
“They have to work on this project outside of their normal classes, it can be anything they want, but has to be related to their field. He’s been assigned this group to work with and it’s taking up most his free time.” Sarah sighed, taking a large bite of her burger.  
“Stressed?” Rafael chuckled.  
“I haven’t been laid in weeks.” Sarah muttered.  
Rafael glanced at Jolie, his face clearly indicating he didn’t need to know that tid bit of information.  
“Maybe save the girl talk for just you and me.” Jolie chuckled.  
“What? He’s a roomie now.” Sarah grinned.

Jolie had slipped in a tank top after they got home, and now that it was just her and Rafael in her bed room she was down to that and her underwear. Rafael helped her clear her school things off the bed, he in his underwear and t-shirt, but seeing as he was wearing boxers, he definitely seemed to have more clothing on than she did.  
“You haven’t mentioned any of your bands playing shows in a while.” Rafael said as they laid down to sleep.  
“I haven’t felt like going to see a show.” Jolie shrugged.  
“Why? And don’t tell me because you kissed the lead singer of your favorite band. Seriously, I don’t expect that to happen again. I’d even go with you to see them if they were playing.”  
“Really?” She asked, sounding a bit surprised.  
“They’re your favorite band and music is important to you.” He replied.  
“Good to know. It’s not that though... well not entirely that. It’s more Jason and that group I used to hang out with at shows a lot.” Jolie sighed.  
“Why don’t you want to see them?”  
“After you broke up with me I cut ties with Jason and by extension the rest of them. He stopped by randomly one afternoon and I confronted him about why he was there. I was miserable and upset and not really in the mood to be there for someone else. That and Sarah told me you were right about him having feelings for me. I told him that I thought it would be best if we didn’t hangout anymore.”  
“Still, if you want to go to a show you should.” Rafael said.  
“Will you go with me?” Jolie smiled.  
“If school doesn’t prevent me.”  
“I’ve got a lot going on this month but maybe I’ll look for something next month.”  
“Just not on my birthday.” Rafael chuckled.


	27. October 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this one day... I will finish this one day... I will finish this one day...

 

“When was the last time Andrew was over here?” Rafael asked as he and Jolie were lazily lying in bed one Saturday morning early October.

Jolie bit her bottom lip while she thought. “It’s been a while... I mean project or no project, he should have been by before now. I don’t even think Sarah’s mentioned visiting him...”

“Has she been acting weird?”

“No, she’s the same Sarah as always.”

“Everything’s probably fine then.” Rafael smiled. “People get busy.”

“You want to help me make waffles?”

“I’ll help you eat them.” He chuckled

They both ventured out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Jolie gathered the pancakes mix and other required ingredients while Rafael pulled down the waffle iron.

“Sarah! I’m making waffles, you want any?” Jolie yelled without leaving the kitchen.

They heard stirring in her room. “Sure.” It was soft or maybe just muffled through the walls and closed doors. Still, Rafael and Jolie exchanged glances.

“Hey.” Sarah smiled, joining them at the dining room table.

“Everything ok?” Jolie asked, passing her the syrup after she was through with it.

“Aside from the fact that Andrew’s a fucking asshole, yeah... everything’s fine.” Sarah huffed before taking a rather large bite of waffle.

Jolie opened her mouth to ask what happened but Sarah beat her to it. “You know, if your want to fuck someone else breakup with the person you’re currently seeing first... I mean that’s not asking a lot right? Don’t string them along for two months using a school project as an excuse to be busy.” She placed air quotes around the word busy and took another big bite of waffle.

“Sarah...” Jolie exhaled.

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not.” Jolie stated.

“I just wish he had stayed at Stanford. Why’d he have to come to Cambridge if it was just going to end like this? Fucking asshole.” Sarah shoveled more food in her mouth and avoided eye contact.

“How’d you find out?” Rafael asked.

“Raf...” Jolie whispered.

“It’s fine. I stopped by his place, because I hadn’t heard from him in a week. His roommate let me in... I knocked on his bedroom door and entered, like I always do, and there he was... balls deep in some chick I’d never seen before.”

“Where does he live?” Rafael grumbled as he stood.

“Why?” Both Sarah and Jolie asked.

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

“No you’re not.” Sarah chuckled.

“Wanna bet?”

“You’re not, because he’s not worth it and I’m asking you not to. It sucks now but I’ll get over it. I don’t want to be with someone who’d do that to me... I’d rather know and end the relationship. Move on you know...”

“But...”

“Sit and eat your waffle Raf.” Jolie smiled, tugging him back down by his arm.

 

Sarah hadn’t been so much moping as stewing around the house. Jolie had tried to talk to her about Andrew a few times when Rafael was stuck at school, but she kept insisting she was fine.

“Put this on.” Jolie said, tossing ripped jeans, a black tank top, and a lightweight olive green jacket at Sarah.

“Why so I can look like you?” She chuckled.

“We’re going out and you’ll fit in better in that than your normal more preppy attire.” Jolie smirked.

“I don’t dress preppy...”

“You want me to count your collared shirts and sweater vest?”

“Fine...” Sarah grumbled quickly changing into the clothes Jolie had forced on her. “Where are we going?”

“To see The Bouncing Souls.”

“I don’t know if I’m up for one of your punk shows...”

“I think it’s just what you need.” Jolie smiled, dragging her out the front door.

“You think I need to make out with the lead singer?” Sarah muttered, then thought better of what she had said and was about to apologize when Jolie chuckled.

“I mean you can if you want... he’s really cute, but that’s not why I’m taking you.”

“Why then?”

“You’ll see.” Jolie smiled, opening the car door for her.

 

“Are you going to get me drunk or something?” Sarah yelled over the music.

“No.” Jolie chuckled and dragged her to the back of the floor area in front of the stage. “We’re going to let loose.”

“What do you mean?” Sarah furrowed her brow.

Jolie smirked and gestured to the mosh pit mere feet from them.

“You’re insane.”

“I promise it’s safe. This is a pick you up if you fall kind of crowd, they’re not going to hurt us... maybe a few bruises that you’ll notice in the morning, but nothing intentional.” Jolie assured her.

“But their slamming into each other?” Sarah countered.

“I know. You need to get some aggression out in a relatively safe way... This is perfect.”

Jolie didn’t give her time to argue again, simply dragged her into the pit behind her. Bodies bumped into them, pushing Sarah into Jolie. Jolie gave her a small push back to show her how to keep from falling. Soon they were both laughing and bouncing and pushing, shoving at times... They never ventured far from each other. The other people, mostly guys were probably gentler with them than they were with each other, but no one groped or tried anything. Occasionally they’d have to lift their arms to help push a crowd surfer by, but other than that they just let loose like Jolie said.

“Thirsty?” Jolie yelled, pushing her finger against Sarah’s ear so she could hear over the music.

Sarah nodded and they worked their way out of the pit.

“Two waters.” Jolie said leaning over the bar so the bartender could hear her.

Their timing was perfect, not long after they received their waters did the opening band stop, a brief break before The Bouncing Souls went on.

“I am covered in other peoples sweat.” Sarah chuckled.

“A small price to pay.” Jolie smiled.

“You’ve done that before?”

“I use to all the time when I’d go to show’s with my brother... only a few times since I move here. Patrick and Josh would get in the pit with me.”

“You miss that group?” Sarah asked.

“Sometimes... they were nice, you know.”

“Are they here?”

Jolie glanced around the club, noticing five familiar faces sitting at a table in the back. “Over there.” She pointed.

“Is Jason with them?” Sarah asked, squinting for a better look.

“No.”

“Let’s go say hi.”

Jolie didn’t budge when Sarah tried to pull her along. “They probably hate me.”

“Only one way to find out.” This time Sarah didn’t give her an option, forcing her back to the table.

“Jolie!” Samatha smiled and hopped up from her chair when they got closer.

“Hi Samantha. This is my roommate Sarah.”

“You still single?” Patrick calls from his seat.

“Actually, Rafael and I got back together.”

“Grab a seat.” Samantha said, pulling one up for Sarah as Jolie grabbed one fore herself.

“We haven’t seen you in a while.” Ryan said.

“Just been busy with school.” Jolie shrugged, she didn’t really want to mention she had been avoiding Jason... she wasn’t entirely sure how much they knew.

“So Sarah, are you single?” Patrick smiled.

“As of last week.” She chuckled.

“Rebounding, my favorite.”

Patrick was attractive, probably the most attractive of the group, but also a bit of a man whore. Jolie would intervene if she actually thought Sarah would fall for any of his lines. So far though he seemed to be making his personality fairly evident.

“I’m so far from rebounding.” Sarah muttered.

“You want to go home?” Jolie whispered.

“No. I just... When the band comes back on can we go back out there?”

“We can.” Jolie nodded.

“Do you go to Harvard too?” Tom asked.

“I do, I’m a lit major.”

“Not math like Jolie?” Ryan chuckled.

“So I can torture myself? No thank you.”

“It’s not torture.” Jolie smiled.

 

Jolie was chatting with Samantha when she noticed Sarah chatting with Tom. He was nice looking and seemed a little older, but Jolie wasn’t entirely sure how old. He was also the quietest of the guys in this group, reserved, only adding his input when he had something worth saying. Jolie didn’t know much about him other than he had missed a lot of shows because he studied all the time and he was from Seattle.

“What are you studying at Boston College?” Jolie asked, mostly because she was being nosy as to what they were talking about.

“I’m a med student at Tuffs.” Tom replied.

“The schools in the area are impressive huh?” Sarah smiled and Jolie had to fight back a chuckle at her attempt at flirting. Though she would give her some credit since Tom smiled and pulled her back into a conversation involving just the two of them.

 

“Jesus, you wreak.” Rafael muttered when Jolie started stripping out of her clothes in their room.

“I’m about to shower.”

“Why do you smell like smoke and sweat?”

“Sarah needed a little distraction.” Jolie smiled.

“That still doesn’t explain the smell.” He chuckled.

“I dragged her to a show.”

“That explains the nasty clove cigarette smell not so much the sweat.”

“I dragged her in the pit.” Jolie grinned.

“You did what?”

“It’s safe I promise. I used to get in them all the time with my brother and occasionally still do. I just never have when you’re with me.”

“So that sweat I’m smelling isn’t all yours?” Rafael made a face.

“I’ll take my clothes with me and then go drop them in the washer.” Jolie chuckled, grabbed the material she had removed and went into the bathroom to finish undressing for her shower.

 

The next morning Rafael and Jolie were each eating a bowl of cereal when Sarah joined them.

“I’m about to start the washer if you want to throw your clothes from last night in with mine.” Jolie smiled.

“Definitely.” Sarah chuckled, quickly grabbing the clothes from her room and dropping them in the washer before making her own bowl of cereal.

“So you and Tom did a lot of talking last night.” Jolie grinned.

“Don’t look so excited, we didn’t even exchange numbers. He was just interesting to talk to.” Sarah shrugged.

“He’s always so quiet... I just thought maybe there was something between you two.”

“It’s way too soon for there to be something between me and anyone. I told him about Andrew up front, seriously we just talked... mostly about him.”

“He’s a med student?” Jolie asked, this time because she was actually curious about Tom.

“Just started his third year at Tuffs and is hoping to do his residency in Boston, New York, or back home in Seattle.”

“He’s going to be a doctor?” Rafael asked. He could picture Tom and while he dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, nothing that screamed punk, he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of him being in medical school.

“You do realize that it’s music and a good majority of those ‘punks’ will probably grow up to be doctors and lawyer one day... maybe even politicians.” Jolie smirked.

Rafael rolled his eyes at Jolie and turned back to Sarah. “What’s he specializing in?”

“Pediatric surgery.” Sarah smiled.

 

The following weekend, Jolie dragged Rafael to a men’s store in downtown Boston. His suit that he had for years was getting a bit worn as it was the only one he owned and was wearing it more frequently with his different law school events and mock trails. She knew he wouldn’t just let her buy him one so this was going to be his birthday present.

“Jolie...” he grumbled when they entered the store.

“The suit you have is literally going to fall apart one day. Let me get you one for your birthday... Please?”

“Nothing too expensive...” He muttered.

“Sure.” She smiled dragging him to meet the personal shopper she has scheduled an appointment with.

“Seriously, Jolie...”

“What, I know nothing about suits.” Jolie grinned.

Jessica, the personal shopper, pulled a few different suits styles and Rafael tried them on, feeling slightly ridiculous when Jolie made him show each one to her.

“Which style do you like?” Jessica asked.

“This one I guess.” Rafael said, pointing to the more fitted of them.

“I’ll grab a few color choices, shirts, ties...” she eyed him up and down, “maybe even some suspenders.”

“Suspenders? Really?” Rafael muttered, though was polite enough to wait for Jessica to leave.

“You could make suspenders sexy.” Jolie grinned.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “There aren’t any prices...”

“Just pick what you like.”

“I’d like to know the cost.”

This time Jolie rolled her eyes. “Look you need suits. You’ll be interviewing for jobs soon, law clerking somewhere, networking. Pick two matching pant and jacket sets, five shirts, and two to three ties. If I like the suspenders I may throw those in too.”

“Jolie... it’s too much.”

“They’re necessities. We can call it Christmas too if you want.”

“You promise you wont get me anything for Christmas?” He half scolded, knowing there was no way she wouldn’t have something for him to open under the tree.

“I’ll get you a pair of cufflinks and nothing else. You have to have something to open.” Jolie smiled.

“Promise.” He huffed.

“Promise.”

“Fine.” He muttered as Jessica returned, rolling a clothing rack with her selections behind her.

 

“I can’t believe you bought the suspenders.” Rafael grumbled, slightly tugging at them when they returned from his birthday dinner.

“They looked so much better than I thought they were going to... I couldn’t not get them.” She chuckled before pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “Especially if we roll up your sleeves.”

Rafael rolled his eyes but let her roll each sleeve up to just below his elbows.

“See.” She grinned, running her hand up and down his chest.

Her hands slowly moved to the waist of his slacks, tugging tighter as she unfastened them. Rafael watched her as she kicked her heels off and lowered to her knees in front of him, her hands freeing him in the process.

“Jolie...” he groaned as she licked up his shaft.

“Happy Birthday.” She smiled up at him his tip almost touching her lips.

He started to murmur a response, but her lips made contact and she slowly swallowed his head toward the back of her throat. The only sounds he emitted at that point deep moans as his hand tangled into her hair, letting her control the depths of her bobs.

“Jolie...” He groaned again, tugging back on her head so she’s look up at him. “I want you to ride me with your dress on.”

“It’s your birthday... if that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.” She grinned, standing and sliding her underwear off.

Rafael inched his way back on the bed, leaning against both their pillows as Jolie straddled his thighs, lowering herself on him. His arms wrapped around her as she moved pulling her lips to his. They stayed like that, her riding him with both of them still mostly dressed.

“I love you.” Jolie panted, breaking their kiss so she could look at him.

“I’ll always love you.” Rafael breathed, his hands finding the zipper of her dress and lowering it enough to unclasp her bra.

Jolie sat up to ride him harder and he slip the top of her dress down her arms, tossing the bra in the floor moments later. His mouth engulfed a nipple, while his fingers pinched the other.

“Fuck.” Jolie moaned, her head tilting back, her hands gripping into his hair.

Rafael’s free hand rested on the small of her back, then squeezed her cheek, helping to push her back down on him.

“Fuck, Raf...” Jolie panted with the hand slipped between them, his fingers focusing on her clit. She had already been close and this sent her over the edge, her inner walls tightening as he flipped her beneath him and continued to thrust, giving in to his own release moments later.

“So the suit wasn’t just a present for me.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her to lay next to him.

“You look really hot in it.”

“You love me?” He smirked.

“Forever.” She smiled.


	28. November 1996

Aside from a few bad days where Sarah hid in her room, trying not to let anyone hear her cry, she seemed to be handling the break up pretty well. Her grades weren’t slipping, she wasn’t wallowing in self pity, and for the most part seemed like her normal happy self.

“Hey Raf, Jolie.” Sarah smiled returning home from school and dropping her bag by the door.

“Good day?” Jolie smiled.

“You know how I mentioned there’s a guy that looks like River Phoenix in my history class?”

“I think I remember a conversation or two. I also though you said he was a dick?” Jolie chuckled.

“Oh he is, he’s still attractive though.”

“Isn’t he the guy who died from a drug overdose a few years ago?” Rafael asked, still trying to figure out who River Phoenix was.

“It’s was so sad.” Jolie said pushing up her bottom lip.

Rafael shook his head and turned back to Sarah. “So there’s a guy in your class that resembles him...”

“Yeah, he asked me out.” Sarah grinned.

“But you said he was an ass.” Jolie said.

“I’m just toying with the idea of using him to, you know... move on. I haven’t said yes yet.”

“You mean just sleeping with him?” Rafael asked.

“Maybe...”

“What? Guys do that all the time... why can’t Sarah?” Jolie interjected.

“She can if she wants, but I don’t think that’s what she really wants.”

“How do you know what she wants?”

“I just don’t think jumping into bed with someone else is the answer.” Rafael stated.

“And if this was David or Alex or one of your other guy friends?” Jolie countered.

“Alex I wouldn’t really worry about because it’s who he’s been for so long. It would make sense. David I would say the same thing as I’m saying to Sarah, the behavior doesn’t match the person... it has nothing to do with gender. Your friend Blake, for example... based on her past behavior, I wouldn’t really question it.”

“You two remember I’m still here right?” Sarah chuckled.

“Sorry.” Jolie exhaled.

“It’s fine, and Rafael’s right. I’d probably regret it... doesn’t mean I can’t think about it.” She smiled and Rafael made a ‘ha’ face at Jolie.

“Don’t feed his ego.” Jolie muttered.

“But he made sense.”

“I’m not saying don’t listen to him... I’m just saying agree with me and then do the right thing anyway.” Jolie smiled.

“Next time.” Sarah laughed.

“That’s all I ask.”

“Can you go shopping tomorrow? I need to get a new outfit for Thanksgiving and I’d like a second opinion.”

“I have to meet up with the group I’m presenting with next week at four, so as long as we’re back by then.” Jolie replied.

 

Sarah had dragged Jolie to multiple stores in the mall but still hadn’t found something she wanted.

“This is pointless.” Sarah muttered.

“You’ve looked fantastic in everything you’ve tried on.”

“I just don’t know what I want...”

“What is your family doing for Thanksgiving?” Jolie asked.

“The whole family goes to my grandmothers lake house. It’s cold, so it’s not about being at the lake, it’s just the only place large enough to hold all of us.”

“How does everyone else dress?”

“They don’t dress up or anything, but we dress nice.” Sarah sighed.

Jolie flipped through a few racks they were standing near, pulling out an olive green sleeveless turtle neck and mostly black with the same green pulled into a thin plaid design pencil skirt.

“Here, try this on.” She said handing it to her.

Sarah disappeared into the changing room.

“What do you think?”

“It looks nice and fits you well, not too dressy but still like you put effort in what you’re wearing.” Jolie smiled.

“And if it’s cold?”

“You can borrow my black jacket and I’m sure you have black tights.”

“Ok.” Sarah smiled, disappearing back into the dressing room.

They were heading out of the mall when Samantha passed them.

“Jolie and her roommate that I am apologizing now for not remembering the name of.” Samantha said.

“No worries, it’s Sarah.” Sarah smiled.

“Holiday shopping?” Jolie asked.

“No. I work at one of the stores here. I’m about to grab lunch. You two want to join me so I don’t have to eat alone.” Samantha asked.

Jolie glanced at her watch. “I’ve got time if Sarah does.”

“This was literally the only thing I had planned to do today.” Sarah chuckled.

“Fantastic.” Samantha grinned, linking each of their arms with hers.

 

“Which store do you work at?” Jolie asked.

“KB Toy’s.”

“How is it working in a toys store?” Sarah asked.

“Most of the year it’s enjoyable, this time of year I have to take deep breaths multiple times a day.” Samantha sighed.

“Christmas shoppers drive you nuts?” Jolie chuckled.

“Not all of them, just the ones that expect me to make the toy their looking for magically appear and then act like it’s my fault we’re sold out. I swear if one more person asks if we have a Tickle Me Elmo...” She trailed off while groaning and both Jolie and Sarah chuckled.

“When is the next show your going to?” Sarah asked.

“You want to see Tom again?” Samantha grinned, knowing it wasn’t her music preference.

“No,” Sarah blushed, “Jolie hasn’t been to many lately and I didn’t want her to miss out.”

“School’s been eating up my time.” Jolie said.

“And you’ve been avoiding Jason.” Samantha noted.

“A little...” Both Sarah and Samantha rolled there eyes. “Fine. I’m avoiding him, but he is the reason Rafael and I broke up. The reason that April chick kissed Raf and I ended up in Joey Capes hotel room.”

“You slept with Joey Cape?” Samantha almost choked on her soda.

“No. I made out with Joey Cape and stopped us from going farther when I couldn’t stop thinking about Rafael. Joey was actually pretty amazing about the whole thing.”

“Jason doesn’t hang out with us anymore.” Samantha said, taking another sip of her soda.

“He doesn’t?”

“No. He bragged about breaking you and Rafael up to Patrick and Josh and Patrick went off on him.”

“Really?” Out of everyone in that group Patrick was the last of them she’s expect to have a problem with Jason’s actions.

“Patrick likes to sleep around, but he’s adamant about the girls he sleeps with being single. I think his parents cheated on each other or something... I could only hear parts of the argument over the music. I do know that he was pissed at Jason for meddling, we all were. If you truly care for someone you want them to be happy even if it’s not with you, you don’t sabotage their relationship in hopes of them turning to you for comfort.” Samantha stated.

“Sabotage?” Sarah inquired.

“Apparently every time he got a moment alone with Rafael he’d bring up how little he thought the two of them had in common and other things, just to see if he could piss him off.”

“Rafael’s hatred of him makes more sense now.” Jolie sighed.

 

“When do you want to head to New York for Thanksgiving with you family?” Jolie asked, cuddling next to Rafael on the couch as they watched Too Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything! Julie Newmar. The movie had been Jolie’s choice.

“Would you mind if we did something just the two of us this year?”

“If that’s what you want, but we can always come back before Sunday if you want to spend our anniversary alone.”

“I’d prefer to spend the whole break with just you. We’re going to see everyone at Alex and Yelina’s wedding next month anyway. My dad’s just more than I want to deal with right now.” He sighed.

“My tradition then.” Jolie grinned.

“Can I help pick the movies?” He said making a face at the one they were currently watching.

“You have a problem with Patrick Swayze, Wesley Snipes, and John Leguizamo in drag?” She chuckled.

“No, I just want to ensure there’s a balance of genres... maybe not all chick flicks.”

“This isn’t a chick flick.”

“Sure...”

“Fine you can go to Blockbuster with me.”

“And the grocery store so I can make sure we have something other than junk in the house.” He chuckled.

“Who’s cooking this non junk food you want to get?”

“If it needs to be cooked, I’ll cook it.” He smirked.

“Hey Raf...”

“Yeah.” He said pulling her into his side.

“Why didn’t you tell me Jason was questioning our relationship when he was alone with you?”

“What brought up Jason?”

“Sarah and I ran into Samantha at the mall yesterday. The reason I hadn’t been at a lot of shows recently came up and she said Patrick had gone off on Jason over trying break us up. I guess he was bragging...”

“Patrick confronted him?”

“Believe me, I was as shocked as you are,” Jolie smiled, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it would bother me so much and then he was around all the time and I got jealous.” Rafael sighed.

“You should have told me. I would have understood why you felt the way you did. I would have taken your side.”

“I know. Complete honesty. From now on, we’ll talk through any concerns either of us have, no matter how crazy and irrational the jealousy is.” He chuckled.

“In that case...” Jolie exhaled and looked up at Rafael, “Alex’s bachelor party...”

“You’re not ok with the strip club?”

“No, the strip clubs fine, I trust you... it’s Alex that concerns me.” She sighed.

“What do you think Alex has planned?” Rafael chuckled.

“I don’t know...”

“We’re going to a bar, then a strip club. That’s it. I don’t even plan on drinking that much because I know both Eddie and Alex will be trashed.”

“You’ll call me once you’re safe wherever you’ll be sleeping that night?”

“Promise.” He smiled and pulled her tighter kissing the top of her head.

 

It was Thanksgiving and Jolie was still wrapped up in their bed. Sarah had left for Raleigh on Tuesday and it had been two days of just the two of them. Jolie didn’t want to change their living arrangements, both of them enjoyed having Sarah as a roommate, but with her breakup they had been minimizing the PDA in common areas out of courtesy. It was nice to have the house to themselves for a bit.

It was the smell that drew her out of bed. “Did you actually cook?”

Rafael was still in his pajamas standing by the stove, tending to eggs when she entered the kitchen. “It’s just breakfast... nothing difficult. The biscuits are Pillsbury.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the smell that dragged me in here.” Jolie smiled.

Rafael plated the eggs along side the finished bacon and pulled the biscuits from the oven while Jolie pulled butter and jelly from the fridge.

“I know technically our anniversary is the twenty fourth, but somehow it always feels like it should be Thanksgiving.” He smiled, handing her a small box, not jewelry small, but still fairly small.

“I thought we agreed not to get each other anything?”

“This may be more for me than you...” He smirked.

“We’re celebrating an anniversary weekend then?” She chuckled as she opened the box.

There wasn’t much fabric in the box, but what there was of it was a soft red color. At fist she thought it was a scarf, but upon further inspection she realized what it was and why it was definitely a present for him as well. She held up the garment that she assumed would barely cover her, and rotated it a few times in her hands. It looked kind of like a romper with the back missing, just straps crisscrossing from the shoulders to the bottom portion, and it had a deep V shaped opening down the front with lace along the inner edge, the fabric cutting straight down the sides.

“I just thought that since we had the house to ourselves...”

“That I could lounge around in this.” Jolie chuckled.

“Only if you want to.” He shrugged.

Jolie smiled and kissed him before hopping out of her chair to go change.

“I didn’t mean right now...”

She ignored him, quickly stripping in their bathroom and slipping the thin material on. The open space down the front of her torso barely covered her chest and the shorts angled up so that the lower portion of her ass was exposed. It was comfortable though... barely felt like she was wearing anything... because she _was_ barely wearing anything.

Rafael audibly exhaled when she reentered the dining room. Jolie sat back down and started on her breakfast, smiling when she pushed his hand off her thigh.

“You don’t want your food to get cold.” She continued to eat while Rafael rolled his eyes and resumed eating his own breakfast.

Jolie picked up their plates and took them to the sink, Rafael not far behind her, his eyes glued to her backside as she rinsed the dishes in the sink before purposefully bending over to place them in the dish washer. She then patted his chest as she passed him on her way to the living room, smiling when he again followed.

“Which movie do you want to watch?” Jolie asked, holding up two different videos.

“Uhm... What?” Rafael hadn’t expected her to ask him a question and hadn’t been paying enough attention for what she said to resonate.

“Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Primal Fear?” She rephrased, holding each up higher for him to see.

Rafael sat on the couch next to her, looking a little perplexed. “You really want to watch a movie right now?”

“I thought this was for me to lounge in.” Jolie smiled, feigning innocence as she gestured at the outfit with her hand.

“I will be the last to argue with you if you decide to lounge in that all weekend, but...”

“You thought we’d do the thing this outfit was intended to lead to?” Jolie breathed, climbing into his lap.

“You don’t play fair.” He smirked, his hands running up her thighs, cascading lightly over the material before cupping her cheek and pulling her towards his lips.

“I don’t see how this isn’t fair.” She purred just before their lips met.


	29. December 1996

Rafael had taken the train back to New York early Saturday morning. His plans were to meet up with Alex and Eddie, spend the remainder of the weekend with them, and then join Jolie at her parents home once she got in town Monday afternoon.

“Don’t you need to study?” Sarah asked as Jolie paced the living room while she attempted to read for one of her classes.

“My last final is in my economics class and between listening to my father my whole life and listening to the professor I can ace it in my sleep.” Jolie replied, continuing to pace.

“Can you sit down so I can focus?”

“Oh... sorry.” Jolie sat on the couch and began to fidget with the throw pillow next to her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and put her book down. “You could have asked your professor to let you take your final in the testing center early and gone to New York with him.”

“I didn’t want to be that girlfriend. Besides, either way he’d be spending the night drinking with Alex.”

“And looking at naked women.” Sarah chuckled.

“The strippers don’t bother me... their ogled enough, their not going to be interested in some guy in the club hitting on them... not that Rafael would hit on them.”

“Until Alex mentions Rafael attends Harvard Law...”

The blood drained from Jolie’s face as her stomach dropped. Of course Alex would say something like that, anything to get more attention... she took a deep breath. “I trust Rafael.”

Sarah almost spoke again, but held her tongue when she realized her comment was more about Andrew’s behavior than anything Rafael would do.

“I’m going to go study in my room.” Jolie said, sounding a bit dejected.

“Rafael’s a better man than most.” Sarah added as Jolie reached her bedroom door.

 

Jolie was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, then the clock, flipping though a book, then the clock again... It was three thirty and Rafael still hadn’t called. He had promised he would call when he got to where they were staying safely.

“Just go to sleep. He probably drank too much and will call when he remembers in the morning.” Jolie muttered to her self as she tugged the covers tighter and flipped off the light.

As soon as she closed her eyes the phone rang.

“Raf?”

Instead of his voice she heard the collect call operator ask if she’d except the charges, which she readily did.

“Hey sorry to call collect but we’re staying at Eddie’s moms and I didn’t want her stuck with the charge for a long distance call.” Rafael said.

“That’s fine. How was the bachelor party?” Jolie asked, smiling for the first time since he left.

“It was actually a lot of fun. Alex spent the last half hour puking, but he’s crashed now, and Eddie passed out the moment we got to his moms place. I think I had four beers spread out over the whole evening, but I enjoyed spending time with my two oldest friends. In full disclosure, Alex pressured me into receiving a lap dance, but I did try to protest.”

“I’m sure you did,” she chuckled, “was she at least attractive?”

“If you’re into a meth head look... it wasn’t exactly a classy joint.”

“I’m really glad you called.” Jolie exhaled.

“I wish I was curling up next to you tonight.” Rafael hummed.

“Me too. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Not soon enough.”

“Buenas noches y dulces sueños. (Good night and sweet dreams.)” Jolie purred.

“Ok, the fact that you’re taking Spanish classes is growing on me.” He chuckled.

“Te amo. (I love you.)”

“Yo también te quiero. (I love you too.) Good night.” He said.

They both hung up and Jolie finally fell asleep, though it still wasn’t as restful as she would have like, but that mainly had to do with the fact that he wasn’t next to her now that she knew he was safe.

 

Rafael’s suit for the wedding was a dark navy and would match both Alex and Eddie’s. Yelina had picked a burgundy tie for each of them to wear as well. Jolie knew that the bridesmaid dresses would be in a navy as well so she opted to get a burgundy dress to wear.

“You look pretty.” Rafael smiled when she finished getting ready.

“Thanks. What time to do you need to be there?”

“Alex said to get there by three so we can get ready.”

“I’ll call for the car then.” Jolie smiled, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing the phone off her nightstand.

The wedding was scheduled to start at five thirty, but the photographer needed time to get some pictures done before the ceremony and everyone in the wedding was planning to getting ready onsite.

“Oh, uh...” Rafael paused when he realized Jolie would have to wait alone in an almost empty church while he got dressed with Alex and Eddie.

“It’s fine Raf... I brought a book and your mom and abuelita will be here shortly.” Jolie smiled.

“Jolie!” Yelina called from down the hall. “You can hang with us until Lucia gets here.”

“Problem solved.” Jolie grinned, giving Rafael a quick kiss before joining Yelina.

“I love your dress.” Yelina smiled.

“My dress? I can’t wait to see yours.” Jolie said, returning her smile as she followed her to a room with two other girls waiting.

“Paola, Nicole. This is Jolie, Rafael’s girlfriend, she’s going to hang with us while they get ready.” Yelina said.

“Hi.”Jolie waved.

“So you’re the Harvard chick that dashed all our hopes of landing Rafi after Yelina here stupidly let him go.” Paola chuckled.

“Hey!’ Yelina smiled as she feigned offense, “I’m pretty sure both Jolie and I are happy with the way things have worked out.”

“I’ve got no complaints.” Jolie chuckled.

The four girls chatted as the three in the wedding party they did their hair. Paola seemed to like to tease, while Nicole, who was quieter than the other two, was extremely kind.

“I love that the flowers match the men’s burgundy ties.” Jolie smiled when she noticed the bouquets.

“I’m really pleased with how everything turned out.” Yelina grinned.

Jolie watched as the three girls moved on to their makeup, chatting with them some, but mostly listening.

“Is Eddie still single?” Paola asked as she slipped into the navy blue bridesmaid dress.

“He is. I thought you weren’t interested.” Yelina replied.

“I’m not really, but weddings make me want to hook up with someone and Eddie’s attractive.” Paola smiled.

Jolie chuckled to herself when she realized Paola reminded her of Blake and helped Yelina get into her wedding dress while the other two were still busy getting dressed themselves.

“Thanks.” Yelina smiled, using Jolie’s shoulder for balance while stepping into her shoes.

“I am so glad you went with a sleek dress.” Jolie exhaled.

“Those puffy shoulders should have died in the eighties.” Yelina chuckled.

Her dress was a more elegant version of the slip dress that was so popular then and the white silk cascaded down her curves beautifully.

 

Once the girls gathered their bouquets for photos, Jolie made her way to the church to find Lucia and Catalina. She spotted the two women along with Rafael’s father a few rows back from the family section on the grooms side, Rafael’s father seeming quieter and smaller than she remembered.

“Jolie, cariño, ¿cómo estás? (Jolie, sweetheart. How are you?)” Catalina smiled as she took the seat next to her.

“Estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? (I’m very well. How are you?)” Jolie smiled.

“Tu español viene muy bien. (Your Spanish is coming along nicely.” Lucia grinned.

“Gracias. I’m working on it.”

“You’ll get plenty of practice today.” Catalina chuckled.

The ceremony actually started on time and was a traditional Catholic wedding, so lasted longer than Jolie had expected. Still it was beautiful and she had her own personal eye candy to stare at to help pass the time.

 

“Rafael... I was hoping to have a moment to talk to you.” His dad said taking the seat next to him at a table during the reception.

“What could you possibly have to talk to me about? Hmmm... How worthless I am? That I’ll never succeed in the things I’m working for... that I’m wasting my time. Oh, or my personal favorite, how you wished you had had more of a man for a son?” Rafael huffed, standing and tugging Jolie up with him.

“Rafi,” his dad said, grabbing Rafael’s arm, “I just wanted you to be stronger than you were as a boy. You’ll thank me one day.”

Rafael scoffed and tugged his arm away. “I doubt it.”

“Rafael...” Jolie said as he pulled her away from his father.

“He doesn’t get to apologize. To somehow try to justify the way he’d treated me over the years, just because he’s afraid of his judgment day...”

“Raf...”

“No. Look, I know he’s sick. I know the doctors haven’t given him much time, but it’s too late.” Rafael huffed.

“I’m not saying talk to him for him. I’m just throwing out the idea that you may wish you had later and it may be too late then.” Rafael opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “You don’t have to like or even believe what he says, but a future you may wish you had at least heard him out.”

“I really don’t want to be sensible about this...” Rafael grumbled.

“I’m just asking you to think about it. I’ll support whatever decision you come to.” Jolie smiled, pushing up to kiss him.

“It’s not going to change anything.” He muttered.

“I didn’t say it would.”

“Fine.” He huffed, pulling away from her.

“You’re doing it now?”

“To get it over with.” He grumbled while making his way back to his dad.

Jolie watched from a distance as Rafael and his father talked, actually talked. Something she had never seen them do before. His father did most of the talking while Rafael seemed to be content to look disinterested and nod a lot. She hadn’t expected him to be receptive, she just hadn’t wanted him to regret not hearing what he had to say one day.

“What’d he say?” Jolie asked when Rafael returned to her with a drink from the bar.

“That he was sorry for pushing me to be a better man in a way I wasn’t receptive to. He didn’t once actually apologize for the verbal abuse, didn’t even bring up the physical abuse... like if we just didn’t talk about it we could pretend it never happen. Everything was a backhanded way of saying I wasn’t strong enough to handle the way he fathered.” He downed his drink.

“At least you know.” Jolie sighed.

“I would have always wondered if I hadn’t...” He said taking her hand. “You want to get out of here?”

“You don’t have best man obligations?”

“They’ve already cut the cake and had their first dance, I’ve given my speech. This could last until dawn,” he smirked, “I think we can head out.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend this Christmas with your family?” Jolie asked as she finalized the last of the bag she was packing.

“I see my family all the time.”

“No you don’t.”

“Feels like it.” He smirked.

“I’m serious.” Jolie frowned.

“I just saw my family... literally two days ago. When was the last time you saw your grandparents on your moms side?”

“Last year...” Jolie muttered.

“So we’re going to Gstaad.”

“I really do like that my parents have decided to start a new Christmas tradition.” Jolie grinned.

“You don’t miss being by yourself in the Hamptons?” He smiled.

“Only the making cookies with Tess part. Though that one year with just you was pretty nice.”

“One of my favorite Christmases.” He said, pulling her into his arms. “Where are your parents?”

“They left for Gstaad three days ago.”

“How are we getting there?”

“By plane.” She chuckled, pulling away to zip her bag.

 

Jolie fixed them both a drink and sat next to Rafael on one of couches on her parents plane.

“It’s weird being the only ones on here.” Rafael said, taking the drink from her.

“We’re not alone. There are two pilots and a small flight crew.”

“Yeah... the crew maybe what is making it weird...” Rafael sighed.

“We can go to my dad’s office. They’ll quit hovering and asking if we need something if they can’t see us.” Jolie chuckled.

“He won’t mind?”

“It’s doesn’t have sensitive information in it, it’s just a place to work when he travels for business.” Jolie smiled, tugging him behind her.

Rafael sat in the desk chair and Jolie sat in front of him on the desk, propping her feet on the armrest of his chair.

“Better?” She smirked.

“Will they knock on the door?”

“They can take a hint.”

Rafael’s eyes glanced at the glimpse of light blue he got every time her legs shifted as he swayed the chair side to side.

“You’re such a horny teenager.” Jolie giggled when she noticed.

“I’m twenty three.” He huffed.

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t much better.” She smiled slipping the underwear off.

Rafael glanced between her legs and then quickly brought his eyes to hers as though trying to prove her wrong.

“You know I’ve been legally old enough to drink most of the time you’ve known me... in fact the only one of us whose been a teenager during our relationship is you.”

“I guess I’m just a horny teenager too.” Jolie chuckled slipping into his lap and kissing him.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as they made out in the desk chair. “I kind of liked you better on the desk.” He panted, pulling back to look at her.

“You did?” Jolie smirked, moving herself to her previous position.

“I did.” Rafael said, pulling her to the edge of the desk and running his tongue up her slit.

She leaned back on her elbow, leaving one hand gripped in his hair, and watched as he licked and sucked her clit. His tongue dropping to probe, and massage her inner walls, then move it attention back to her tiny bundle of nerves.

“Fuck Raf...” She moaned when most of his effort was focused on her clit.

He pulled her closer when her body jerked, taking his time to draw the most from her orgasm before bringing her back down.

“I want to look out the window.” Jolie panted, not even waiting to catch her breath before dragging him to the couch that sat just under a small window.

“I was looking forward to bending you over the desk.” Rafael chuckled.

“It’s a long flight, we can do it there later. If we’re going to have sex at 41,000 feet I want the visual, even if we’re just looking down at clouds and ocean.”

“When you put it that way.” He grinned.

Jolie pulled her top off and climbed on her knees on the couch, Rafael positioning himself behind her. He lifted her slightly to push in and then his hands found her breast as he set a steady rhythm. Both of them spent all of two minutes glancing out the window before they became more wrapped up in the physical act of being together.

 

“Are you excited to see your family?” Rafael asked.

She was lying in his arms on the couch, still topless, as they caught their breath.

“I am. I’m really excited to see my grandparents, but what I’m most excited about is seeing my little nephew. I can’t wait until we have our own, and they get to have Christmas with their cousins and run around all excitedly.” Jolie grinned.

“You can’t wait...”

“I just mean the idea excites me. I want to finish school, get settled in New York again... you know, be married first. But one day I want that and part of me can’t wait for it to get here, another part is just as excited to enjoy my twenties.”

“I’d like to get a good footing as a lawyer before we have to deal with sleepless nights.” He smiled.

“I’d like to be established too. I’m ok with hiring help during the day, but I don’t want my children raised with a full time nanny like my brother and I had. Don’t get me wrong, I love Tess... I just want to be my kids Tess, you know?”

“And that I can just add to the things I love about you.” Rafael smiled, pulling her back to kiss him.

 


	30. January 1997

Jolie was in the kitchen when the other two joined her, both of them yawning as they made their way to the dining room table.

“How long have you been up?” Sarah asked when Jolie sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her before turning to grab a plate for Rafael as well.

“A few hours. I can’t help it... I love the first day of class.” Jolie smiled, handing them each a plate of pancakes as well and joining them at the table, pouring syrup on her own pancakes.

“There’s something wrong with you.” Rafael muttered.

“Agreed.” Sarah grumbled.

“Oh come now... you have to admit the first day is exciting. You get a fresh start, with new teachers and new classmates... New schedules to coordinate and plan out your study and free times...” Jolie ran her hand across the cover of the weekly planner she had purchased after dragging Rafael to four different office supply stores until she had found the perfect one. “I’ve bought new pens to color coordinate my classes.”

“You forget, I’m in class with the same L2’s from last semester and most of my professors repeat as well.” Rafael smirked, not even touching the topic of her planner.

“Yes and your OCD scheduling thing is a sickness.” Sarah chuckled.

“Don’t listen to her,” Jolie whispered to the planner, “she appreciates my scheduling more than she’ll admit.”

“A sickness.” Sarah reiterated, smiling as she shoved a bite of pancake in her mouth.

 

Rafael was busy from the moment classes started. It seemed this semester would be giving that first semester of law school a run for its money. He was thankful that he and Jolie lived together because with as busy as he was it seemed she was even busier.

“How many classes are you taking this semester?”

Jolie had crawled in bed late, close to one in the morning, when she finally finished the assignment she was working on.

“Six. You should be asleep.”

“I sleep better when you’re next to me.” He murmured, pulling her closer... the answer to his question almost going unregistered... almost... “Did you say six?”

“Yeah, I was talking with my advisor last semester... about what I eventually would like to do and he suggested adding a few business classes.” Jolie shrugged.

“You couldn’t take them over the summer?”

“I only needed seven classes to major in business as well so I decided to.”

“How do you only need six classes to add a major?”

“All the math I’ve taken covers all the business math and then some,” Jolie smiled, “that and I took a few as electives.”

“You’re very strange.” He chuckled.

“It’s only one extra class each semester and two each summer session. This is the only semester with six though, the remaining will only have five classes. It’s doable and will make my dad super happy.”

“What did you tell your advisor you wanted to do that prompted the business classes?”

“I think I want to start my own nonprofit one day. I’m not sure what yet, just something meaningful.” Jolie smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but we really should get some sleep.” Jolie yawned, cuddling closer to him.

 

“I’m done.” Jolie huffed, grumbling under her breath as she saved the paper she had just finished typing.

“You don’t sound done.” Sarah chuckled.

“Well I’m done for today at least. My brain has officially stopped working.”

“When was the last time you took a break?”

“Before the semester started. I feel like I’m in a perpetual end of the semester state and it’s only January.” Jolie sighed, contemplating opening her paper back up when she thought about the three more due the following week plus the presentation and the quiz in her quantitative finance class.

“Sometimes you need to step away from what you writing and come back with fresh eyes. Let’s go watch a movie.” Sarah suggested.

“Fine.” Jolie nodded, grabbing her backpack and planner.

“You’re only allowed to watch the movie. No school work.” Sarah said pointing at the things Jolie had grabbed.

“I have to move a few things in my calendar around.” Jolie figured she could sneak outlining her next paper in as well if Sarah wasn’t paying attention.

“Do it now and leave your things in here.”

“But...”

Sarah stood her ground and pointed to the desk.

“Fine.” Jolie sighed. She leaned over the desk and moved the quiz to the day her professor had switched it to, adjusted the next weeks study schedule to prioritize assignments by due date, and then followed Sarah out to the living room, leaving her school work behind her.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Sarah asked, holding up three videos they had rented.

“Nothing that requires thought.” Jolie grumbled.

“Well that excludes Fargo then.” Sarah chuckled.

“I want to see that... can we watch it Saturday morning before I start in on my work for the weekend.”

“Your scheduling time to watch a movie?” Sarah looked at her like she was slightly crazy, but Jolie ignored her and nodded.

“Saturday morning then.”

“What’s left?” Jolie asked.

“Mrs. Winterbourne or Bio Dome.”

“I’m too tired for Pauly Shore.”

“Mrs. Winterbourne it is then.” Sarah slipped the tape in the VCR and grabbed the remote on her way to one of the chairs.

Rafael entered the living room and dropped his bag on the floor, and made his way to sit so that Jolie leaned against him on the couch. “Are we watching Fargo?”

“Your girlfriend doesn’t want to think so that’s scheduled for Saturday.” Sarah chuckled.

“Scheduled?” He questioned, giving Jolie a curious look.

“For before I fry my brain with school work.” Jolie shrugged.

“What’s this then?”

“Mrs. Winterbourne.” Jolie replied.

“I’m going to get some work done.” Rafael started to get up, but Jolie placed her hand on his thigh and looked back at him.

“Stay, please. I feel like I only get to sleep next to you right now.”

“Fine, but I’m reading for class during the movie.” He smirked, getting up briefly to grab the practice case he had been assigned and legal pad from his bag and then climbing behind Jolie again.

Sarah watched them for a moment before pressing play. She missed that. She didn’t want Andrew back, but she wanted what they had had back.

“Hey Jolie...”

“Yeah.” Jolie replied.

“Are you going to any shows with your schedule being so busy?” Sarah asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“There’s one I’m hoping to make in February... we’ll see how my workload is.”

“Can I come with you?” Both Rafael and Jolie glanced at Sarah. She would go along with Jolie if she was asked and had nothing else going on, but she never initiated. “I just thought it be nice to keep you company.” Sarah shrugged.

“That and you want to see Tom.” Jolie smiled. “I’ll make sure we can go.”

“That’s not...” Sarah started, but both Rafael and Jolie lifted an eyebrow at her, “fine... I want to see Tom.” She muttered, crossing her arms and turning her attention to the movie.


	31. February 1997

Jolie was still busy with school. At times she felt like she had put too much on herself this semester, the planner she had purchased was so packed that she had taken to writing as small as she possibly could. It was beginning to look like the workings of a crazed person.

“Should I be worried?” Rafael teased, holding up the planner that was open on their bed to the current week.

“No.” Jolie smirked, grabbing it from him. “I’m just trying get ahead on a few things so I can take Sarah to the No Use show next weekend.”

“No Use?”

“No Use For A Name.”

“That’s a long name indicating they have no need for a name.” Rafael chuckled.

“Hence why I shortened it to No Use.” Jolie grinned, pulling out the problems she had been assigned for her finance class.

“It’s ten o’clock?” Rafael frowned when she started working.

“I only have two problems left.” She left out the bit about each problem generally taking up an entire page.

“Should you be working yourself to death just to make sure Sarah can meet up with a guy she barely knows?”

“Yes.”

“Jolie...” He scolded while tilting his head forward.

“Sarah hasn’t mentioned being interested in anyone since her and Andrew broke up. Tom is nice and smart and I’m doing this for her... even if she talks to him and completely changes her mind.” Jolie smiled.

“But...”

“No buts. She’s been there for me and I will do the same for her.”

“Ok.” He nodded.

Jolie started to read through the next problem on her assignment, taking note of the information that would be relevant when she started to actually work through it. Rafael slipped under the covers and watched her.

“I can go to the study to work if you want to sleep.” Jolie offered.

“I like watching you work. You’re cute when you’re really thinking and your tongue sticks out ever so slightly.” He smirked.

“Like I haven’t seen you do the same thing.” She chuckled.

“I do not.”

Jolie smiled and shook her head as she made herself more comfortable on the bed to finish the assignment. Whether he knew it or not, he definitely made the face. If she hadn’t wanted to get her assignment done before midnight she would have continued to argued with him.

 

Rafael watched in amusement as Jolie held up outfit after outfit she pulled out of their closet, discarding them on the bed when she decided against one only to pull out something new or pair a new top with a discarded bottom.

“You know we don’t have a maid right?” He smirked.

“I’ll put them all back.”

“Should I be jealous? I mean this is a lot of effort for a show I’m not even going to be at.”

“Funny.” Jolie smirked. “I’m wearing what I intend to wear, I’m trying to find something for Sarah.”

“Shouldn’t Sarah dress as herself...” He had returned most of his attention to his school work and it took him a minute to notice Jolie had paused as she thought about what he said.

“You’re right.” She grinned as she started to hang her clothes back in the closet.

“Of course I’m right... what am I right about?”

“If she likes Tom, he should get to know her... not her dressed as me.” Jolie grabbed as many hangers as she could fit in her hand, shoving them and the clothes on them in the closet and hurried off to Sarah’s room.

“Did you find me something?” Sarah asked.

“Not yet.” Jolie smiled as she started digging through Sarah’s closet.

“My clothes aren’t exactly fitting for a punk show...” Sarah moved closer to Jolie, watching her sift through the hangers.

“No one cares what you wear, but Tom should get to know you... that includes how you dress.”

“I thought my clothes were too preppy...” Sarah muttered.

“Not all of them.” Jolie chuckled, tossing Sarah a pair of jeans as she searched for a top Sarah wore fairly regularly. “Where’s that brown fitted sweater you’re always wearing?”

Sarah stared at her, giving it a moment to register that she was wearing the top Jolie was looking for, but Jolie didn’t turn around. “I’m wearing it.”

“Oh.” Jolie giggled. “Wear that and your jeans.”

 

Sarah and Jolie found Samantha and the others fairly quickly and Jolie was pleased to see that Tom was there. He didn’t always go to shows due to his school schedule, so Jolie had feared she may have given up sleep to get a head on school work for nothing.

“Hey.” Jolie smiled as she and Sarah pulled up two chairs. “You remember Sarah?”

“We do,” Patrick smiled back, “you still single?”

“I am.” Sarah chuckled, her eyes briefly settling on Tom.

“She’s not sleeping with you.” Jolie smirked.

“I was just asking.”

“Sure you were.”

“No, Rafael?” Samantha chuckled

“He’s got a lot of prep work to do for next week and I think he’d rather spend time with me away from a smoke filled club.”

“He’s not a big fan of punk?”

“He tolerates it for me.”

“What does he listen to?” Samantha asked.

“I’ve never actually seen him pick music to put on, only heard him sing when he doesn’t know I’m close enough to hear him.”

“He sings?” Samantha cocked a brow.

“He does,” Jolie grinned, “and he has a surprisingly nice voice.”

“What does he sing?”

“Older sounding Spanish songs.” Jolie shrugged, she couldn’t even begin to try to tell Samantha anything more about them, especially since every time Rafael noticed she was there he’d stop singing and act self conscious.

“He’s Spanish?”

“Cuban.” Jolie nodded, glancing over to see that Tom had moved so that he could chat with Sarah.

“I guess I never paid attention, but now that you’ve said it I could see him being Cuban.”

 

Jolie listened to the band as Tom all but ignored the music, his full attention on Sarah as the two of them continued to talk.

“What are you smiling about?” Ryan chuckled when he noticed Jolie grinning after another quick glance at Tom and Sarah.

“Just thinking that the lack of sleep was completely worth it.” Jolie gestured towards their friends.

“She likes Tom?” Samantha grinned.

Jolie nodded, figuring it was quite obvious he was interested as well.

“Good,” Ryan chuckled, “now maybe he’ll shut up about her.”

“He’s talked about her?”

“Nonstop since they met in October,” Samantha chuckled, “that’s why Patrick asked if she was single... it was for Toms benefit.”

“Remind me to apologize later.” Jolie said, feeling a little bad for her earlier comment.

“I wouldn’t,” Ryan laughed, “most of the time he’d deserve it.”

 

Sarah smiled the whole way home, clutching Toms number in her hand like she was afraid she’d lose it if she put it anywhere else.

“When are you going to call him?” Jolie asked as they pulled into the driveway.

Sarah froze. “He has my number too... can’t he just call me?”

Jolie suppressed the urge to laugh. “Let’s hope for your sake he does.”

“Hey Jolie?”

“Yeah?” Jolie turned to face her as they walked to the house.

“I wanted to thank you. I know you’ve got a lot going on this semester, but I really appreciate tonight.”

“It’s nothing you haven’t done for me.” Jolie smiled.

“Still... thank you.”

 

“How’d it go?” Rafael asked, setting the case file he had been assigned down on their bed with the notes he had made on it.

“They exchanged numbers and he’s been talking about her.” Jolie smiled as she stripped out of the clothes that wreaked of smoke, but thankfully not sweat this time.

“Worth it then?” He smirked, following her to the bathroom.

“Totally worth it.” She grinned.

Jolie started the shower and slipped inside. She hated sleeping with her hair wet, but the idea of waking up smelling like cigarette smoke appealed to her even less.

“What are you doing?” Jolie chuckled when Rafael slipped in the shower with her.

Rafael pushed his bottom lip up, trying to look innocent as he shrugged. “Helping you wash you hair?”

“Let me wash the bar off before you get too handsy.” Jolie smiled and grabbed the shampoo.

Rafael found the body wash, poured some on a washcloth and proceeded to wash her body very thoroughly. “Is this helpful or no?” He questioned when her eyes closed and a soft moan escaped her.

“It’s helpful.” Jolie exhaled. She leaned her head back and rinsed the shampoo from her hair and then applied conditioner, all while Rafael’s hands roamed her body, teasing her in between switching to wash a different body part.

“Here or the bed?” He asked, his body pressed against hers, his arms pulling her tighter while his fingers continued to gently graze her.

“The bed.”

Rafael shut off the water and handed her a towel. They dried quickly before dropping the towels and crawling in bed. Jolie pulled him on top of her, kissing him as he pushed into her, both of them beginning to move together.


End file.
